


Supernatural - Cherished Ones

by KindredIsa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternatate Universe, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Dark, Former Trickster, Gabriel died in season 5, Gabriel returns after fixing vessel, M/M, More will be added, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Consensual Spanking, Past Torture, Past Violence, Return from Death, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 44,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindredIsa/pseuds/KindredIsa
Summary: Sam can only remember one thing from the cage...Only way to describe it would be hell porn. Then an archangels comes to him claiming that he is his cherished one. Trying not to scratch at the wall, Sam, Micheal and Castiel realizes that three bound together can be both worrisome and wonderful. Dean soon feels his own desires brewing for an angel that has been dead for over a year. Can his sorrow awaken Gabriel from the Empty?This story is on hold for the time being but may come back to it in the near future. I consider this one complete for the time being.
Relationships: Gabriel/Dean Winchester, Micheal/Sam Winchester/Castiel
Kudos: 3





	1. My Cherished One

**Author's Note:**

> This was a story I found in my files and am not sure when this was written but had to edit it to put up on here. This story is very AU but I enjoyed reading it so had to put it up here. I know this is my writing but can't remember if this was a rp or not lol. Anyway enjoy. This was probably written in season 6 or so.

Michael almost fell into the human when he said yes, feeling exhausted and hurting badly. He wiped away Adam’s memories and let the other human go, before cautiously reaching out with his senses. There… he could sense Sam in a nearby motel. Using his powers - locked away for so long - Michael ported himself to just outside the motel room, knocking softly on the door, wanting the human he’d fallen so hard for.

Sam was lying in the bed with sweat glistening on his naked chest with Dean off talking to witnesses to let his brother rest. Getting up, the hunter got out of the bed in just his boxers, grabbing a knife to hide behind his back, unlocking the door. "Ahhh...Can I help you?"

Michael paused at the sight of Sam wearing only his boxers, feeling his mouth going dry. Shaking his head, the angel looked at Sam. "Sam? It's me... Michael." He wanted to step forward and hug the hunter, but something held him back; almost as if he was being warned off.

Sam's green eyes widened in terror at the name, grabbing his dagger, putting it between them both. "S...Stay back...Won't let you torture me again...C...Cass said you and Lucifer were tormenting me..."

Michael took a step back, slowly lifting his hands, eyes narrowed a little in pain. "No... Sam... no." He swallowed a little. "I didn't hurt you." There was a pleading note in his voice that he hated; but Sam hadn't been the only one Lucifer had broken.

Sam looked at the angel as if he didn't trust him at all, panting a little, frightened. "What makes you think I'll trust you? You wanted to kill me to kill your brother." He obviously didn't remember a thing about Hell - but from the state of the slight bulge in his boxers, he was having dreams about having sex in the cage with only gasps, sounds and sensations.

Michael hesitated, frowning a little. "You have no reason to trust me," he allowed. "And if you don't remember anything, that can only be a good thing. Even if you hate me... I'd rather that than you suffer any more." Despite his words, though, the angel was clearly hurting - but he didn't try to come nearer to Sam.

Sam frowned, confused that Michael seemed so sad and hurt. The hunter went against any instinct and let him come inside, closing the door behind them, sitting on the bed. "Why would you be hurt by it anyway?"

Michael stayed by the door, not wanting to upset Sam any further. "Exactly why don't you remember, Sam?" the angel asked carefully.

"Death...When he um brought me back, he put a wall up so I wouldn't remember the cage," Sam said and gasped when he felt the sensations with a flash of flesh again, hearing his own voice whispering the angel's name. "Uhhh...I...am not supposed...to know..."

"Then my being here can only make things worse," Michael stated. "Do not try to remember, Sam. This way, it is better for you."

"Just strange dreams..."

"If you remember everything, it will probably destroy you. I will not let that happen."

"What do you care?"

Michael hesitated, looking as if he dearly wanted to answer - but then shook his head. "It doesn't matter."

"What are the damn dreams I am having with your name on my lips? What in the Hell is going on? You show up and I end up with these dreams?!"

Michael frowned a little. "Even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me anyway. I can't give you proof of what I might say. All you will think is that I'm trying to manipulate you."

"Why should I think otherwise? You angels are all dicks, besides Cass...Lying and hurting us to get a fucking yes from Dean so you could ride in his body, only to take Adam to Hell with you?!"

"That was not intentional, Sam! But, yes, I admit that I made mistakes. Again," Michael added. "I should not have come here. I will leave you alone." He turned towards the door, but hesitated, speaking without looking at Sam. "If you need me, I will come the moment you call... but otherwise, I will respect your wishes and stay away."

Sam snorted at that and glared at the angel. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out, Michael..."

"Don't forget..." Michael whispered - and then disappeared, leaving the words, "I will come," hanging in the room.

At that moment, Dean walked into the motel room.

Sam put his dagger under his pillow and looked at the man disappearing, only to finally have Dean walk in. "What did you find out?"

Dean shook his head. "Big steaming pile of nothing... What's wrong, Sam?"

"One word, Dean. Michael."

Dean stopped dead, staring at his brother. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine; but he's out and came to me. He seemed almost hurt when I rejected him, Dean - and the dreams...They are like um Hell porn..."

Dean frowned. "You need to stop scratching at the walls. Those memories will kill you."

"I'm not...They just happened...I was having sex and um called his name. Dean, something is going on or did that I need to remember about Michael."

"You heard what Cass said. You were stuck in that cage for a year and a half, Sam. You really think both Lucifer and Michael wouldn't take their frustration out on you?"

"Why would I dream about loving sex with him, then, if he was tormenting me? It wasn't rape, Dean."

"Maybe he's messing with your head," Dean suggested.

"I don't know...He seemed almost hurt when I wouldn't welcome him."

Dean sighed. "We don't know what went on in hell, I'll give you that. But Sam, without poking at the wall - which is what you're NOT going to do - we're not gonna know for sure."

"I could ask him about the dreams...Why I want to have sex with him so badly; or did when he came here. He said he didn't want what they did to us to get you to say yes. He didn't want it that way and never did."

Dean just shook his head. "Sam, you..." He cut himself off when the police scanner sounded, indicating that there was a new attack. "We'd better go."

"Dammit...Let me get dressed," Sam said and grabbed his clothes to get dressed, also grabbing his guns, leaving the hotel with his brother to go on the hunt once again.

Dean drove them to the site indicated, coming to an abandoned warehouse. A body was being taken out on a stretcher. "I wonder if whatever it is is still here," Dean mused.

"Don't know, but we need to find it and fast," Sam said, grabbing his FBI badge, walking towards the nearby officer. "This is the third one this week, isn't it?" The officer turned and regarded them both, questioning who they were. "Agent Young; and this is my partner, Agent Turner...We're here investigating the attacks. Any idea what might be killing these girls?"

"So far, we have no leads," the officer replied. "No DNA, no fingerprints... nothing."

"We should check in the warehouse," Dean suggested to his brother.

Sam nodded and put away his badge, looking at the officer. "Thank you, we'll be in touch. Let us know if you have any new developments." With that said, Sam went into the warehouse with his brother to go searching for clues. "What do you think it is, Dean?" he whispered.

"Best guess? Some sort of spirit. The victims have all been killed in warehouses." As Dean was speaking, a pale, indistinct form appeared behind him. The ghost - or whatever - hurled itself at Dean, knocking him hard into the far wall.

"Aww shit...Dean!" Sam ran to stop the force that had thrown Dean into the wall, only to get thrown around too, slamming hard into the concrete wall, breaking his leg, screaming in agony. "Aghhh!" Sam fired at the thing, but it continued to attack him, ripping him with scratches between shots. Unable to help it, the angel's name came out in a horrified, pain-filled scream. "Aghhh! Micheal!!!!"

An invisible force ripped through the spirit, a sword slicing through the ghost and killing it. The next moment, Michael was kneeling next to Sam, reaching to heal him as he'd done so many times in hell. "Let me see."

"M...My leg..." Sam gasped and panted with his memory of Michael as his lover having helped him after a good beating from Lucifer, a word of loving endearment slipping from his lips in Enochian. ~My cherished one.~


	2. Sam's Eternal Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this wasn't really edited much and will do that afterwards. All mistakes are mine.

Michael placed his hand gently to Sam's leg and healed him, then ported over to heal Dean, who was unconscious.

"Aghhh. Owww...Michael...You called me, cherished one.."

Michael paused, glancing at Sam. "You need to stop poking at the memories."

"I am not; they are coming out about you and me. We were um involved, weren't we?"

"Then I need to leave," Michael said, ignoring the question.

"No! I don't want you to."

"Sam. No good will come from those memories."

"Tell me the truth, Michael...Are we bound?"

Michael closed his eyes briefly, silent for so long that it seemed he wasn't going to answer. "What would you like me to say?"

"The truth, Michael. That could help, you know...Why do you call me Cherished One?"

"Help what? You to become locked inside a psychic pain so profound that you will never be free?" Michael shook his head. "Hate me, Sam. Please. Don't go looking for those memories. You should hate me."

"I don't hate you...Michael, please, I want you...I need you and don't care what it brings. The walls haven't fallen and won't - just only ones with us having sex."

Michael slowly stepped over to Sam, letting Dean sleep even though he was healed. The angel knelt slowly down next to the human, looking at him. "You wanted me to leave," Michael stated, the bitter taste of rejection in his mouth. "I gave you what you wanted."

Sam looked down, feeling the tears almost falling from his green eyes. "I...didn't know and thought you wanted to hurt me...Had hurt me. I'm sorry; but if you still want to go, I can't stop you."

Michael slowly reached out, touching Sam's shoulder and then carefully sliding his arms around the human. "I tried... but I couldn't protect you completely. All I could do was my best to put you back together."

"You love me, don't you? My feelings are coming back, Michael; but not the torment - only our love."

"I love you, Sam," the angel admitted softly. "I already asked your forgiveness for my part in what had happened - although it was never what I wanted."

"It was my fault that you fell in there with me, Michael."

Michael slowly shook his head, pressing his face into Sam's hair. "I never wanted to hurt you..." But there was still so much pain from Sam's rejection.

"I'm so sorry...I couldn't remember; and I rejected you. I don't want you to go."

One or two tears slipped out of Michael's eyes, soaking into Sam's shoulder. "My first and only thought was to find you... I never dreamed you would have forgotten me."

"I wish I hadn't, Michael...The feelings are back and I love you...Angel or not, I belong to you as you promised me."

Michael's arms tightened around Sam. "Do you still want to be mine? Even now?"

"Yes, I do; and I still want you to create life inside me. We couldn't do it as souls, but we can now in our bodies. You wanted that - and I still do someday."

"I wanted you, Sam... I was happy you were freed, but your loss hurt me." Even more so when he'd believed he'd lost Sam forever after discovering the human didn't remember them.

"I am sorry and will do anything to make up for hurting you."

"I wish I could just forget the pain... but you holding that knife hurt as much as if you stabbed it into my heart."

Sam looked away with the tears streaking down his face at the pain of having hurt Michael. "I am so sorry and wish I could take that back...I'll understand if you don't forgive me or stay."

"Sam... you don't remember, but you lashed out at me in hell several times. I forgave you then and I will forgive you now."

"I did? I am sorry, Michael...Please, don't leave me again?"

"I left you because you wanted me to. I love you too much not to give you what you want."

"I want you to stay with me, please, Michael..I don't want to lose you again."

Michael gently kissed Sam's wet cheeks. "You won't - but it will take time for me to forget the pain."

"I will do whatever I can to make amends to you, my beloved protector."

Michael hesitated briefly. "You told me once that spanking was a very useful punishment for you..."

Sam gulped a little and chewed his lower lip. "Um well yeah, it is."

"Do you feel that that would be a suitable way of making amends?"

"It does hurt, but I will feel better afterwards for hurting you."

"You won't hate me for hurting you...? I wouldn't be able to handle it if you did..."

"No, I won't hate you, Michael; and will be making amends to my mate."

Michael gently kissed Sam's forehead, teleporting the three of them back to the motel room - where Dean stirred and woke up.

Sam watched Dean and went to him to check on him. "Hey, Dean, are you okay?"

Dean stirred and pushed himself up. "I'm fine. Sam, why is there a strange man in our room?"

Michael sat down slowly on the other bed.

"Um because he is um my boyfriend and beloved, Michael...We are um bound and I remember only being with him from the cage, Dean. I remember nothing else. He saved us and I'm his."

Dean blinked. "Wait, what? Slow down a sec, Sammy... this is an awfully short time for you to be changing your tune so suddenly."

"This is Michael; and we've been together for over a year in Hell, Dean. I love him - and those feelings are back."

Dean squinted. "How do you know it's not a trick?"

"Because I know...I know him and my own heart, Dean. He is much like Cass and didn't ever wish us harm. He wasn't too pleased about what that bastard put us through."

Dean continued looking confused. "Oh, okay... But Sam, you're not poking the wall, are you?"

"No, Dean, they are only surfacing because my mate is back...Only my time with him; and mostly err erotic positions and sex."

Dean grimaced. "Dude, I seriously don't need to know what you two got up to. And Sam, what about the whole pushing him away and rejecting him thing?"

"I didn't remember, Dean...I didn't remember the feelings or that he was my mate until the warehouse, when they came back. I am his Cherished one...His mate."

Dean squinted a little. "Let me guess. You'd appreciate me clearing off so you two can have the fun times?"

"No, I want you to be alright; but um I do need to make amends for hurting him."

"Amends? Like what?"

"Um like what dad did?"

"The shouting thing, or the other thing?"

Sam blushed a little at that, gulping. "The um other thing."

Dean stood up. "I'm definitely not staying for that."

"Um well we kind of hoped you wouldn't when Michael and I got to that."

"Call me when it's safe to come back." Dean stepped out of the room.

Michael watched Dean leave and then glanced at Sam.

Sam raised a brow, watching Dean leave, nervously looking at the angel. "Um...Ah do you um want to do this now; and do you know about um spanking?"

"Only what you told me - which wasn't much," Michael admitted, reaching a hand out to Sam.

Sam took Michael's hand nervously, knowing he trusted the Arch Angel more than anything as his mate. "Um, you know you do take things seriously, Michael; but not too hard, okay?"

Instead of pulling Sam across his lap, Michael pulled the human closer so that he could wrap his arms around Sam and hug him tightly.

Sam melted into Michael's loving arms. "I love you, Michael, and am so sorry."

"I know... I've missed you so much," the angel whispered. "Missed having you close so badly."

"Missed you too, with my memories of you back...You are beautiful, Michael...I am so unworthy of you."

"Don't you ever think that, Sam. I told you what you were to me over and over again. Mine. My cherished mate. My precious love. I wish I could have protected you better..."

"But I forgot you and hurt you, Michael. I never wanted to forget you...ever."

Michael sighed a little. "It was better than you remembering the cage and what happened there..."

"I love you so much that it hurts."

"You remember everything that happened between us?" Michael whispered, letting his fingers run through Sam's hair.

"Some, yes; but I'm sure I don't remember it all."

"Don't try, Sam... If I hadn't come to you, those memories wouldn't be slipping through," Michael said worriedly.

"I am at least glad that I can remember you."

"Don't push at the wall," Michael warned.

"I won't, Michael...Something tells me I don't want to remember what was done to me."

"You don't, believe me. If I catch you poking at the wall, I will punish you."

"W...Was it really that bad?"

"Sam... you were trapped in the cage with a fallen angel, who you'd forced back into the cage. My powers were extremely limited."

"Um..Ahhh. That bad, huh?"

"Bad enough that I will punish you if you try poking at the wall," Michael promised.

"I um have the feeling I really don't want to know this."

"I'm warning you because I don't want you pushing at the wall, Sam..."

"I won't, Michael...I promise."

"Good." Michael let his hand slide down Sam's back, resting lightly on the human's backside.

"Um I guess I'm a virgin again with my body now, Michael."

"We have plenty of time to reconnect, my precious mate." Michael hesitated briefly. "But perhaps we should get this punishment out of the way, hm?"

"Yeah, guess so; and this is going to hurt, isn't it?"

"It needs to, doesn't it? That's what you said to me before... that a spanking is painful; but at least it helps you to make amends."

"Yes, that is true."

"And do you feel like you need to make amends to me?"

"Yes, more than anything, Michael."

Michael kissed Sam, lightly and tentatively. "You'll need to guide me through what to do..."

"Um well first I pull down my pants and underwear. I then put myself over your lap and you smack my butt in various patterns until my butt is bright red."

"And then I should stop? And cuddle you?"

"Yes, and um no matter how much I tell you to stop, you stop when you think it's right to...It is going to hurt, but I am being punished, Michael; just don't do too much...Usually when I'm crying a fair bit and give up is the best time to stop it."

Michael gently kissed his forehead. "Perhaps you'd better remove your pants and underwear, then?"

The hunter nodded and undid his jeans, pulling them down along with his white underwear, suddenly blushing a little, now in his body once more. He then went over to the angel, also removing his jacket and shirt to be completely naked, putting himself bent over Michael's lap for a good, sound spanking.

Michael gently placed his hand on Sam's back. "Is being naked a part of punishment?" the angel asked innocently.

"No, but it'll be easier on me with my butt being naked anyway."

"It makes it somewhat difficult not to get distracted by the way you look," Michael admitted.

"Yeah, um sorry about that...My butt kind of needs to be naked for the spanking."

"I am not complaining, Sam. I like looking at you." Michael brought his hand down in a swat that really wasn't that hard.

Sam gasped a little at the first swat; but it wasn't very hard, only making the skin tingle a little. "Um maybe a little harder."

"How hard, Sam? I don't want to use my full strength."

"Well, not full strength; but a little bit harder."

Michael brought his hand down harder.

"Oh! Ughh...Okay, that's b...better...Ouch!"

Michael lightly traced the mark he'd left with a fingertip, then landed another swat, quickly settling into a rhythm.

Sam hissed with Micheal taking the spanking seriously with his naked bottom starting to burn, his breath coming out in a small hitch.

Michael continued to spank Sam's bare bottom, making sure that he wasn't using anywhere near full strength, but that Sam was being properly punished.

"Ohh! Owww...Gahh, shit, Michael...I'm sorry...Ouch!!"

"I know, Sam. But you did hurt me when you rejected me," the angel admitted, still spanking, one or two tears slipping out of his own eyes.

The human finally let himself cry, having hurt Michael, feeling those tears on his skin, making the pain even worse emotionally for him as well. "S...Sorry...I never meant...to hurt you."

Michael stopped the spanking with one final swat and then tugged Sam into his arms. "I love you so much," the angel whispered brokenly to him, not having any kind of wall to protect him from the memories of hell.

Sam sobbed in his lover's arms, having felt horrible for having hurt him, needing the angel now more than ever. "S..Sorry...Wish you didn't remember t...too."

Michael gently kissed away his tears. "If I didn't remember, I wouldn't have come to you."

"But you remember the pain and what happened to me...to us."

Michael cuddled Sam tightly. "I remember how you reacted when I told you how I felt."

"Um in the cage or in the warehouse?"

"In the cage. You didn't believe me and called me quite a few names," Michael said, trying to stop Sam from dwelling on the bad things.

"I...I did? I don't remember that. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, Sam. There was no reason for you to believe me; to assume it wasn't a trick."

"At the time, we didn't know that you didn't mean to hurt us after what had already happened."

"I know. You couldn't have known that I wanted to make sure you didn't fall into the cage. I was too late to stop you from saying yes to Lucifer, but I thought I could still save you."

"You did save me, Michael."

"I wish I could have saved you from the cage," Michael whispered.

"But then we wouldn't be involved, right; and you know I would sacrifice myself to save the world over and over if I had to."

"I am well aware of that, but I hope you never have to again. I want to keep you safe from everything and make sure no harm ever comes to you again."

"Mmm, I love you...Michael...I want to give myself to you and have you claim what is yours again. Please, baby, take me again..."

"Are you sure?" Michael asked softly. "Are you really sure that I'm what you want?"

"Yes, Michael. I want you to take my virginity."

Michael kissed Sam deeply, lightly rubbing his red, warmed bottom as he eased them both back onto the bed. "I love you..."

"Love you too..." Sam lay back on the bed, completely naked with his face flushed with need. He spread his legs to expose his tight hole for the angel to take once again; only this time in his body. "We need some um lube."

Michael kissed Sam's neck gently, creating some lube in his hands. "I missed you so badly..."

"Missed you too..." Sam kissed his lover, running his hands over Michael's clothed body. "Too many clothes, Michael....Need to see you and your new vessel."

Michael smiled a little. "I could just make them disappear... or you could help me," the angel suggested.

Sam grinned and reached up to help the angel out of his top with it falling to the floor, kissing the well toned chest. "Mmm, you are so hot..." The hunter then eagerly went to work on his pants. "I can't reach well enough."

"Do you need me to move a little?" Michael let his nails drift over Sam's chest, pressing lightly; the angel knowing full well what drove Sam wild.

"Ohh! Ohh, ahhh, yes please...Move closer so I can um see your big dick and nice butt, please? Damn, you look hot with dark hair; you know that?"

Michael smiled, moving nearer to Sam, placing a hand either side of the human's head. "I am glad that you find my vessel attractive." His mouth followed the path his nails had just traveled.

"Very hot; but I like the inner package too, you know, Michael." Sam smirked and quivered with a loud gasp, his green eyes widening at the way the angel knew how to drive him wild, managing to get his pants off. "Whoa...nice size alright."

Michael chuckled softly against Sam's skin, his breath blowing over the human's heated, damp chest. "You saw right inside me when we were in the cage and I did the same with you. I couldn't help but fall in love."

"You are gorgeous and, well, my boyfriend; so can't help but keep falling in love with you."

"I'm glad you called me..."

"Me too; and not letting you leave me."

Michael moved up a little to gently kiss Sam's neck, nipping lightly at his skin. "Are you not?"

"Nope, not gonna let you leave me, Michael...Now, I so want your big flesh inside me, please...Oh, do we need condoms um with you saying I could get pregnant if we left the cage having sex?"

Michael let his teeth scrape lightly over Sam's throat. "Yes, we should probably use one."

"I um don't have any, Michael...Um did your vessel have any?"

"I can create one," Michael said, doing so.

Sam snickered. "Seriously? You can create condoms?"

"Why is that funny? I can create just about anything else."

"Just kind of amusing that angels can create rubbers for sex."

"I am sure you wouldn't appreciate us having to separate so that I could buy one." Michael gently touched Sam's face, looking a little sad.

"Oh...Hell no...No pun intended, by the way, on that." Sam grinned and pulled Michael back down on him with his legs open to accommodate him, feeling the slickened fingers pushing inside him.

Michael continued preparing Sam, kissing him long and deeply. "I am glad that you are whole and well..."

"Mmm, me too; and ohhh, love that we are together again."

"So do I, Sam. I was glad that you were rescued from the cage, but it still hurt to lose you."

"I hope Lucifer didn't punish you when I was taken from there."

Michael looked down briefly, but didn't say anything, just letting his lips brush over Sam's forehead.

"Oh...He did, didn't he? I'm sorry, Michael, but am glad you are free. I love you and want you to take me."

"I would have rather taken the pain in your place, Sam..." Michael continued preparing the human, before slipping the condom over his own erection and pushing inside his beloved mate.

Sam held onto his angelic lover, feeling the tip of his erection gently pushing at his tight, pink hole before sliding completely inside. The hunter winced only a bit with the muscled opening being pried open to accommodate Michael, soon panting hard from the pleasure.

Michael made slow, gentle strokes, kissing Sam deeply. "Mine," he whispered. "And this is better than the cage."

"Yes...Yes, yours...Oh, waaaaaay better than in the cage."

Michael continued making the slow, gentle strokes, nipping lightly at his love's neck.

Sam wrapped his legs around Michael's waist while they rocked, making love on the bed, hoping that Dean didn't come into the hotel room anytime soon.

"My cherished one..." Michael whispered, stroking Sam's face, falling back on the usual endearment.

"My eternal light," Sam replied and soon cried out, coming on them both, quivering. "Aghhhh, Michael!"

Michael gasped as he felt his own release, slumping a little over Sam and kissing him deeply.

"I never told you this, but I was so scared to say yes to him; and knew I would face torment."

"Oh... Sam..." Michael gently kissed his mate's cheek. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that agony. I would have dragged you out if I could."

"I knew what I was doing when I said yes and was prepared to jump into that cage; but I was scared, Michael. Even facing you in that cemetery when I got control, I knew that I had to do it when you told me not to. Did you sense those emotions?"

"Why do you think I tried to pull you back? I think I realized it then, knowing that you were scared, but still willing to sacrifice yourself. How I felt."

"I had no choice, Michael. He was going to end the world and continue to torment people."

"I'm aware of that, but I wish I could have saved you. If you'd listened to me..." Michael squinted at his mate. "Maybe I'd better spank you again for being disobedient."

"Ahhh, are you serious, Michael? We weren't even involved then."

"You should at least have given me a chance. I had no intention of letting the world end, no matter what the angels wanted."

"I thought you were going to end it all and had to fight him."

Michael frowned. "The first time you ever met me, I brought you back to life and saved Dean and your parents from Anna. You were judging me based on what you'd seen of the other angels and that wasn't fair. I wanted to stop Lucifer, but I didn't want to destroy the world."

"I'm sorry...Kind of had a bad impression of you, to be honest; and thought you would do what you were told to. I would deserve it if you spanked me again for it."

"I am tempted," Michael admitted.

"What would you have done if I had not fallen into the hole anyway?"

"Got Lucifer out of you and where he couldn't hurt anyone anymore. Then I would have made sure you were safe... and probably would have figured out the spanking thing; at which point, I would have put you straight over my knee."

"For saying yes or being disobedient to you?"

"For being disobedient."

"I am just glad I wasn't alone in there to feel the torment; but am glad I can't remember it."

"I am glad I fell in with you... and more relieved than I can say that you don't have those memories."

"Will they come back if I ever get pregnant?"

"I don't know," Michael admitted. "I hope not, but..." His voice trailed off and he sighed. "I think I will spank you again for your disobedience and refusal to even give me a chance."

"My butt is in for it, huh?"

"What do you think?"

"Yessum."

"Do you think it's not deserved?" Michael asked seriously.

"Nope, I can't say that it isn't deserved, Michael...I am your mate; and you dominate me."

"How is your backside feeling now?"

"Um well claimed."

"I was thinking more after the spanking I gave you already... but, yes, I have claimed you."

"Um a bit sore, but I can handle more."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, um spank me, Michael."

Michael kissed Sam, gently cupping his chin in one hand. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

"More than anything else?" Sam guessed with a smile. "I so want to have your children someday, you know; and love you so much."

"Mmm... I would like that; if I can guarantee being pregnant won't harm you." Michael sat up, lightly taking hold of Sam's wrist to pull the human across his lap for the second time.

Sam chewed his lower lip, once again in the position over his mate's lap to get a second spanking. "Well, we could find out later on?"

Michael nodded. "Yes, we can." He began spanking his mate's bottom again.

"Oh! Ughhh!" Sam grunted at the spanking with his bottom burning.

Michael spanked hard and fast, wanting to make sure Sam knew not to be disobedient in the future.

Sam was soon crying again from the second spanking, glad when he was then held in his lover's arms. "Um...In Angel terms, what is a mate anyway? You never told me that."

Michael cuddled Sam tightly. "Angels are supposed to have a destined mate - or so the stories go. Not many angels have human mates, though..."

"Why is that? And mates, like in what humans call married?"

Michael nodded. "You've seen how most angels react towards humans."

"Um well not many angels think of humans as being, well, anything much."

"Exactly. I could hardly tell you my feelings before... I think you did hate me..."

"Well, felt that you would be like Zachariah at the time; and hey, does this mean we're married?"

"In a way," Michael admitted. "I realized before we fell, but you wouldn't let me near you in the cage at first."

"Well can you blame me then? I didn't know you...Don't remember the event, but remember how sore I was...Scared."

"I don't blame you, Sam. Even though it hurt. It took a lot for me to get you to allow me to touch you and heal you. You refused to see any difference between Lucifer and myself," Michael said sadly.

"I am sorry; and you are one hot hubby, you know."

Michael smiled, kissing Sam gently. "As are you... do you remember when you finally let me hold you like I was so desperate to?"

"A little. I remember the intense pain I was in and was so scared."

"I was just going to heal you, but..." Michael hesitated, gently rubbing Sam's shoulder. "It was more like you'd stopped trying to push me away. As if you were tired of fighting me. I didn't think I could expect anything more than that."

"I realized that I wanted you."

Michael blinked at him. "You did?"

"Yeah, I wanted you, Michael, and love you."

"I kept saying that to you," Michael admitted. "I didn't think you'd believe me, but I couldn't help it."

"Well I was sore and scared, Michael. I remember the pain and fear."

"Sam... I was trying to give you something to hold onto when I was telling you. I didn't expect anything. I just wanted to do anything I could for you..." Michael paused briefly. "It amused Lucifer no end."

"How so? Did um...Oh, please don't tell me that he um took me against my will."

"No. Lucifer hates humans. He has never had any interest in 'taking' them. No, he was amused because he saw me as acting weak."

"Thank God...I mean, your dad, that he didn't."

Michael still held Sam close. "What happened when you were freed?"

"From the cage?" Sam asked and looked at Michael with a soft sigh. "I didn't remember anything from the fall to when I returned to my body. I um asked Castiel; and he told me what had happened, not knowing that I didn't know, and I made amends."

Michael frowned. "You likely did a lot of things you wouldn't do normally without your soul..."

"Yes, I did some pretty bad things, Michael."

"But you've made amends now?" Michael stroked Sam's arms.

"Yes, I um even threatened Cass with trying to to kill him if he didn't help us."

"I imagine my brother didn't take that particularly well..."

"Um nope, he was beyond mad; but to be honest, he is only one I haven't gotten spanked by yet. He has yet to punish me, but forgives me."

"Mmm... how many spankings have you been given for that?"

"For Cass? Um none...He looked at me, confused, and just left to go back to Heaven when I mentioned a spanking."

"Angels don't use spankings," Michael commented. "I only know about them after your mentions."

"So you think he is still upset with me?"

"He is probably more hurt than anything else."

"You think Cass is hurting?"

"Sam... Castiel is your friend. You might have been without your soul, but you still threatened to kill him."

"Yes. I should make it better, Michael. I um, I blew him up too after he um burned you up...Well, Lucifer did; but it was my body."

"That wasn't your fault. It's a miracle you were even able to grab control for as long as you did."

"He set you on fire; and I am so spanking him for that one."

"He set me on fire to buy your brother time," Michael pointed out. "I wasn't harmed."

"He still set my husband on fire."

"He thought the same as you did. You can't blame him for that, Sam. All three of you misjudged me."

"He still hurt my hubby." Sam pouted, looking at Michael, not happy that his angel was hurt in anyway.

"So did you." Michael said it calmly, without accusation.

"Yes, and I'm sorry, Michael...I also hurt Cass...And that hurts just as bad."

"I know. You need to be forgiven by him too.

"How can hurting him hurt me as much as you? Even hurting Dean doesn't hurt this bad, Michael...This is worse than horrible...It is agony."

"I can't answer that, Sam." Though there was a look on Michael's face that suggested he had a suspicion.

Sam lay on the bed with a sigh, tears gently falling again. "I made him explode and then...hurt him."

Michael gently pulled Sam into his arms. "Perhaps you need to ask Castiel to punish you, since hurting those you care about hits you hard."

"Will he be okay with us being, you know, together? How long is a year and a half in Hell years anyway?"

"A very long time," Michael replied. "And I can't say what Castiel will think. It's possible he will react as badly as you did."

"Like centuries?"

"At least one," Michael replied. "But it took about half that for me to even begin to get through to you."

"I'm sorry, Michael...I have the feeling I was beyond scared and hurting."

"You were, Sam. I didn't blame you. I just wanted you to know I wouldn't hurt you; that at least you had someone who cared..."

Sam looked down, feeling the pain in Michael's voice. "He hurt me a lot, didn't he? I wasn't the only one, was I, Michael?" The human looked at his husband, saddened by this. "We need to talk to Cass...I um love him like family."

Michael wrapped his arms around Sam and held him close. "Think about us together... not the bad things." He then nodded. "Yes, it would be a good idea to speak to Castiel."

"I guess now would be a good idea to call him. I'm scared, Michael, that he will reject me and my marriage to you."

"I think, Sam, that you've fallen in love with two angels."

Sam looked at Michael, confused. "I...I don't know...Is that possible?"

"On occasion, yes. A mating with three partners is not unheard-of."

"T...Two angels? W...Who else am I in love with?"

Michael blinked at Sam. "Just Castiel, as far as I know."

Sam gulped with wide green eyes. "I...Cass? Oh...Um this is getting complicated...What if he doesn't love me back?"

"Would you like me to speak to him first?"

"Y...Yes...Might help.."

"I can go outside, if you'd like to remain here."

Sam nodded and then chewed his lower lip. "B...But what about if he tries to attack you?"

"I can handle him, Sam. I'm more concerned with you doing something stupid while I'm not here." Michael looked sternly at Sam. "Don't poke at the wall."

Sam nodded and looked at Michael. "I...I...Need to sleep, please...It'll stop me trying to remember more."

Michael kissed Sam gently, touching his forehead to ease him into sleep.

Sam gently went into a deep sleep with his mate helping him rest while he went to talk to Castiel, the angel placing blankets on him to keep the human warm.

Michael kissed Sam one last time and then teleported out into the street, tilting his head back to look at the sky. He could go find Castiel in heaven, but it would be easier with both of them in their vessels. "Castiel." It was a command more than a question.


	3. Micheal speaks with Castiel

Castiel was in Heaven when he returned to the Earth, hearing someone calling to him, standing behind his brother, sword in his hand, his blue eyes watching cautiously. "Michael. How did you escape the cage? Is Lucifer with you?" His voice was obviously one of surprise and caution.

Michael turned round, showing no surprise at seeing Castiel standing there. His own hands were free of weapons. "I took advantage of a crack and sealed it behind me. Lucifer is still trapped."

The brunette cocked his head a little and gauged his older brother, still very much cautious. "Why have you called me? And you changed your vessel...Where is Adam?"

"Adam is safe and does not have any memories of what happened. I have just been with Sam and he wishes to speak to you."

"Sam? You tormented him in Hell and you continue to do so now?" Castiel raised his silver angelic sword. "If you have brought further harm to him, I shall cast you down."

Michael's eyes flashed with anger. "I have never harmed Sam, then or now."

"His soul felt like it had his skin filleted, Michael. What happened if you hadn't tormented him? You were trapped and you expect me not to suspect that you would harm the instrument of that fall?"

"Do you really believe that Lucifer was unable to clip my powers? We were in hell, Castiel. His domain. I did what I could for Sam..."

"I don't know what to believe, Michael...I have not seen you in over a Earth year, only to have you return once Sam is back inside his vessel? I do not desire his pain nor to continue his torment."

Michael watched Castiel steadily. "I returned to Sam because he is mine."

"W...What? You desired to destroy Sam Winchester; to destroy Lucifer - and now you claim him?"

Michael slowly shook his head. "I never wanted any of what happened. I tried to stop Sam from going into the cage."

Castiel looked at his brother and could see the truth in his eyes, dropping the sword as if he'd been stabbed in the heart. Sam was Michael's and they both had been tormented. This news hurt Castiel more than he would ever expect, the angel almost quivering a little. "Y...You...were punished in that cage....You love him...."

"Yes," Michael said quietly. "And Lucifer found it extremely amusing."

"He would find something that is human to be amusing. Why do you call me, then?"

"To find out your feelings."

"I don't understand your query."

"Sam is hurting because he hurt you when he didn't have his soul." Michael looked steadily at Castiel. "I believe he loves you also."

"I thought it wasn't possible to love more than one."

"It seems to be possible. How do you feel, Castiel?"

"I am confused at the moment."

"How do you feel about Sam?"

Castiel looked at his brother for a moment. "Michael, I...do have desires for him and have for a while; but he is with you."

"A relationship between three is not unheard-of," Michael pointed out.

"Between the three of us? Michael, I do have feelings for you as well, but don't know how to be in a relationship."

Michael lifted his shoulders in a slight shrug. "I learned well enough. I'm sure you can too, Castiel."

"Um is being in a relationship like the video with the pizza man?" Castiel asked and looked at Michael, explaining what he meant; still rather young compared to his older brother.

Michael blinked once. "Similar, but not entirely the same." He reached towards Castiel. "Shall we speak to Sam? He feels bad for hurting you."

"You mean you have um relations with him?"

"Well, yes." Michael stepped closer to Castiel. "I understand things in heaven have reached breaking point."

Castiel nodded sadly. "Yes, without you there...I have been needed to take over, Michael, but I am not as strong as you are. I don't know how much further we can hold the line; but so far, we are winning."

"I am here now, Castiel; and I am on your side. I am, however, reluctant to leave Sam alone for very long at the moment. With my appearance, he has remembered something of our relationship inside the cage and I am concerned the wall won't hold."

"I warned them not to put his soul back inside him. This could kill him; and love him, soul or none..."

"Without his soul, he felt nothing," Michael said. "And now he has to deal with the consequences of what happened while his soul was in hell. Castiel... do you forgive him for what he did to you?"

"It hurt, yes; but of course I forgive him, Michael."

Michael nodded. "Good - but that may not be enough for him. He still feels the guilt."

"I already told him that I forgave him for threatening to kill me. I don't know how to alleviate his guilt."

"I think this would be something better discussed with Sam. He was worried you would be upset about my relationship with him."

"Why would he be worried that I would not desire him to be happy?"

"He doesn't want to hurt you, Castiel. Will you come into the motel room with me to see him?"

"Yes, I shall come with you, Michael. I still don't understand what is involved with relationships and being involved with you and Sam. Does that involve my having sex with you as well?"

"That's something we need to think and talk about, Castiel. But this always seemed to comfort Sam." Michael reached out and pulled the other angel into his arms.

Castiel blinked and sighed. "The human hugging thing?"

Michael raised his eyebrows. "This seems to be part of what it means to be in a relationship. Physical contact. I'm afraid you'll have to grow used to it."

"I suppose I shall have to get use to this contact."

"I think there are other contacts you may have to get used to."

"As in marital mating?"

"That too." Michael pulled back a little to look at Castiel. "You set me on fire."

The brunette angel cringed when Micheal reminded him of that, chewing his lower lip nervously. "Um well yes...It was to buy Dean a few minutes of time to contact Sam within himself. I do apologize for that...It seemed like a good idea at the time..."

"It didn't occur to you to try talking to me? Castiel, I am not evil. Not one of you even gave me a chance."

"You were only going to do what daddy wanted you to and destroy the world. I didn't desire you too and neither did Dean...I um panicked and couldn't think of anything else; but Lucifer got angry, blowing me up."

"I am aware of that and I'm sorry you got hurt. But I didn't want to destroy the world. Stop Lucifer, yes. But the destruction of the world? No. Sam and Dean's death? No. When I came back, I tried to stop Sam. That's why I fell too."

"I didn't want you to fall in, Michael...I love you like I do Sam and wanted only Lucifer to go back there; but not with Sam too."

"I didn't want that either," Michael admitted, then sighed. "I already punished Sam for his disobedience towards me and refusing to trust me."

Castiel gulped and looked at Michael. "A...Are you going to punish me as well?"

"I can understand why both you and Sam acted the way you did, but that doesn't mean it was the right thing to do. So, yes, I think I should punish you as well."

"B...But why? I did what was necessary...I don't understand how you deem to punish me?"

"Can you tell me honestly that blowing me up and refusing to give me a chance was the right thing to do? You lost me time I could have used to stop Sam and I from falling into the cage."

"No, Michael, I can't honestly tell you that it was the best thing to do; and I do apologize for it."

"I know. But you're still due a punishment."

Castiel just looked at him with innocent blue eyes, having the feeling his big brother was going to punish him. "H...How?"

"I think this conversation would be better to have inside," Michael said. "We can go and see Sam, or take care of this privately."

"As you wish," Castiel said, letting Michael lead him into the hotel, seeing that Sam was sleeping. "You put him to sleep?"

"He asked me to, so that there wasn't the risk of him poking at the wall." Michael leaned over to kiss Sam gently.

Sam felt the soft, gentle kiss to his lips with Michael waking him up with a smile. "H...Hey, did you find him?"

Michael nodded, helping Sam to sit up, gesturing for Castiel to come over to them.

Castiel nervously went to the bed, sitting down looking at them both, observing the behavior of them, both obviously very close. He knew that they had been in Hell for centuries, with the time being different down there.

"Cass, um I do want to apologize again for what I did," Sam said softly, obviously rather nervous; but the angel just smiled a little.

"There is nothing to apologize for. I have already forgiven you, Sam."

Michael let his shoulder rest against Sam's, but reached across to take Castiel's hand. "I think perhaps Sam needs to feel punished too." He glanced at the human, raising his eyebrows questioningly.

Sam gulped and looked at his mate nervously. "I want to make amends to Cass, Michael...I also want to discuss the ideas of my loving him as well."

"Castiel and I have to deal with his actions towards me," Michael said simply.

"The holy fire thing?"

Michael nodded. "And his decision not to even give me a chance." He looked at Castiel, a little sternly. "There needs to be trust, otherwise this will never work."

"He is correct, Cass. I've been with Michael a lot longer than I've been alive in Hell and we trust each other completely. Well except for when I couldn't remember it. Sorry, honey, by the way," Sam said and finished, directing an apology to Michael on that time he'd forgotten they were married.

Castiel sighed and looked at them nervously. "How? How will you um do this?"

Michael kissed Sam's cheek gently. "Don't feel bad for it. You've been punished and forgiven." He then looked at Castiel. "There is a particular punishment humans use called spanking."

"Spanking? Like in that video? With the pizza man hitting the girl's backside?"

Michael nodded. "But this is a punishment, not a sex thing. It will hurt."

"The girl seemed to enjoy it, though."

Sam burst into laughter at that comment from the brunette angel, falling backwards off the bed onto his butt. "Ophh!"

Michael raised his eyebrows at Sam and helped him up. "Why is that amusing?"

"Cass said that girl enjoyed it and that was funny because that was porn. Cass, seriously, when did you ever watch porn? Has Dean been teaching you bad habits?" Sam giggled, still highly amused that Castiel was watching porn movies.

Castiel shrugged and blushed a little. "There was nothing else on; and I got into the video."

"Well, this isn't enjoyable, Castiel. However, I think Sam will tell you that it helps one feel better."

"It does help you feel much better, Cass, even if your butt really hurts. Michael is going to have you pull down your pants and underwear - do you wear underwear? - before putting you over his lap."

Michael looked steadily at the other angel. "I love both you and Sam. But I think this is better than letting things fester."

Castiel nodded nervously, looking at them, standing up to remove his tanned trench coat, putting it on the bed, gulping. He opened his black suit pants, pulling them down and his underwear followed; very young, but wanting to make amends. "I want to set it right...Please let me correct this, Michael."

Sam raised an eyebrow and blushed, looking at Castiel's groin. "Um geez, wow, Cass..."

"Castiel, do you want Sam to be here for this?" Michael asked the other angel, giving Sam a slight warning nudge with his shoulder, knowing Castiel was nervous already.

"I have wronged him by wronging you, Michael. If we are to um...be involved, I must get used to physical contact and emotional onslaughts in front of him."

Michael nodded and stretched out a hand to take Castiel's wrist, looking into the other angel's eyes. "You and Sam have quickly become the most important things to me."

Castiel allowed Michael to take his wrist; nervous about being spanked, but wanted the atonement to be done with. "You love me as you love him?"

"I love you like I love Michael, if that does help."

"I love you both equally," Michael promised, giving a gentle tug to pull Castiel across his lap.

Castiel let out a grunt with wide blue eyes when he was pulled over the older angel's lap, hissing at the first hard swat to his bare bottom.

Michael began spanking hard and fast, keeping a tight hold on Castiel.

Castiel yelped and squirmed, but was soon unable to help the tears suddenly falling. "I'm sorry...Owww...Michael, it hurts!"

Sam also felt tears, not wanting to see or hear Castiel in any pain or begging for it to end.

Michael landed several more hard swats before he finally stopped, pulling Castiel tightly into his arms.

Castiel was sobbing in Micheal's warm, loving arms with his bottom burning. Sam also went to hug Cass, his face wet with tears, only sadly laughing when the brunette asked him why he was crying when it wasn't his backside set on fire.

"I doubt Sam likes seeing you in pain," Michael said, a trace of amusement in his voice. He watched Sam, though, knowing that the human was probably still plagued with guilt for hurting Castiel.

Sam still felt horrible and nodded, needing to be punished as well for what he'd said to Castiel without his soul. "I do feel bad, Cass, and don't like to see you hurting at all."

"I do forgive you, Sam.."

"If you don't feel up to spanking him, I can act for you," Michael suggested, figuring out already that he was probably going to be the one taking care of the discipline.

"I don't desire to spank Sam and don't feel like I could sit down."

"Would you like me to act in your place?" Michael asked. "Because I know Sam still feels horrible."

"Yes please?"

Michael looked gravely at Sam. "Do you still need this?"

Sam nodded and looked at his husband nervously. "Yes...Please?"

Michael nodded and then looked at Castiel, gently kissing his forehead. "Do you want to cuddle for a bit longer? Or shall I let you up now?"

"I would like you to finish with Sam and then we could all cuddle?"

"That would definitely be something we could do," Michael agreed, letting Castiel up.

Castiel lay down on the bed after sitting down with a yelp, feeling his bottom burning. "I need to learn to not sit down."

"Well, when you've just been spanked." Michael reached for Sam's wrist to pull the human over his lap for the third time.

Sam groaned, once again over Michael's lap to get his butt blistered again. "Ohhh...I have the feeling I will be getting lots of spankings during our time together until I go back to Heaven."

Michael hesitated briefly with Sam over his lap. "You don't have to die."

"Um Michael, I am human, so am going to die one day."

Michael shook his head. "We can make you immortal."

Sam looked over his shoulder at Micheal. "Huh? You can? How, and can you um make Dean too? I don't want to watch him die too."

"We can. It will be painful, though," Michael warned him.

"But it is worth it, right?"

"Yes, because you never have to leave us." Michael hesitated, lightly running his hand over Sam's backside. "Sam... did Dean or Bobby use anything else other than their hands on you after what you did to them?"

"Yes, I want to become immortal no matter what, Michael; and Dean used his belt with Bobby using a wooden spoon on my butt."

Castiel flinched in sympathy for that, considering he had the feeling it was very painful.

Michael nodded slowly. "I don't think my hand will be enough to help the guilt for threatening Castiel, Sam. Do you?"

"No, I doubt it, Michael."

"You tell me what you think I should use, Sam," Michael ordered.

"Um well I guess I could get the paddle for it?"

Michael looked at Castiel. "What do you think?"

Castiel looked at them both with his jaw dropping. "You desire that I choose the implement of chastisement?"

"You were the one harmed by Sam's actions, Castiel. Do you think Sam's suggestion is sufficient?"

"I don't wish him further pain; but if he needs it, then we should use the paddle on him."

Michael gave a single nod, knowing how much things could fester. He turned his attention to Sam's bare bottom across his lap and began spanking.

Sam grunted as his spanking began with a whimper, his bouncing cheeks already pink from the previous spankings.

Michael continued to spank hard and fast, making sure Sam would feel truly punished by the time he was finished.

Sam was soon sobbing over the Arch Angel's lap with Castiel also crying, not wishing to see the human in pain anymore than Sam could see him being spanked.

Michael stopped, finally, but that was only to manifest a paddle in his hand.

"Ohhh...Please...It hurts..."

"I know," Michael said quietly - but brought the paddle down hard.

"Aghhh! Shit, Michael!!"

Castiel looked upset when he heard the yelping swear, not liking this one bit. "He's had enough, Michael..."

Michael paused, looking over at Castiel. "Are you sure?" There was nothing uncertain about the question; it was almost as if Michael had been pushing to this point.

"He is hurting, Michael...I can't take it anymore and don't want him punished further...Please...Stop."

Michael lowered the paddle, letting his hand rest gently on Sam's back. "I suspect that, if you examine your feelings, you'll find that you feel a lot better towards Sam now," Michael said quietly. "Hurtful things leave festering wounds that get worse when left untreated." As he spoke, the angel tugged Sam gently into his arms, smoothing his hair and kissing his forehead.

Sam was crying and held onto Michael with Castiel hissing, crawling over to them, needing to be held as well. The human now felt completely content and yawned tiredly. "What do you do to turn me immortal?"

Michael stretched his free arm out to gather Castiel in close as well. "I will simply touch your chest and make it so, but it will hurt," the angel warned. "It would be better to do this tomorrow, after you've rested."

"It shall hurt like when I engraved Enochian into your ribs, Sam. We should wait tomorrow when you are rested; but on the other hand, you could rest tonight after you get immortalized."

"It's been a long day," Michael said quietly. "For all of us, I think. Resting first is probably for the best."

Sam yawned and cuddled up into Michael's arms. "Mmm. So how are we doing this relationship; and am I married to Cass too?"

Michael nodded. "Yes, you are. And we will figure out how this relationship is going to work."

"This may get complicated."

"Sleep," Michael said softly, still holding both Sam and Castiel.

Sam didn't want to sleep, but had learned some time ago that it was useless to resist the will of an angel. He was soon sleeping soundly in their arms.

Michael let Sam lie down on the bed so that he was more comfortable and then sat back slightly, a tired look on his face.

"Michael, you should rest. You remember Hell, don't you?"

Michael sighed a little. "Those memories will never leave me."

"What happened down there?"

"Nothing good. Even our relationship was surrounded by pain and fear."

"Did Lucifer torment you as well; and did he use you? I know he'd never do that to Sam, being human, but did he ever?"

Michael shook his head. "He was disgusted with me as well. In his eyes, I was no better than humans. But both Sam and I suffered in the cage."

"You are lucky, then. He threatened to hurt me when I was trapped by him when he was up here if I didn't join him; before killing me, of course. He has changed from when we were younger."

"He has surrounded himself with evil," Michael replied, a little sadly. 

"I won't let those memories harm you."

"I doubt even time will dull these memories. When I escaped from the cage, I was exhausted and hurting. My first thought was to find Sam."

"You have not rested since then?" Castiel frowned and gently kissed Michael's lips, trying take the pain from him and dull the memories.

Michael let his hand slide up to cup the back of Castiel's neck, returning the kiss. "I have not stopped since then. Not since coming here and discovering Sam no longer had any memories of us."

Castiel felt his body responding, returning the kiss with an innocent whimper. "You need to rest, Michael...I shall not let them harm you anymore if I can."

Michael gently kissed Castiel's forehead. "I think we may need a bigger bed." It was hard to fit all three of them on the single bed.

"Yes. I can fix that easily, if you want."

"It might be for the best." Michael closed his eyes briefly, clearly exhausted.

Castiel made a larger bed for them all and sighed, letting Michael, rest knowing they needed it. "Sleep, Michael..."

Michael lay down next to Sam and reached to pull Castiel down next to them.

With a soft smile, Castiel lay down with them, letting his own blue eyes close, wrapping them all in the blankets so that they could rest.

Michael closed his eyes and slipped into sleep. After only a couple of hours, though, his sleep was disturbed by a nightmare.

Michael's moaning woke Castiel up and he held the other angel, trying to chase the pain away, a tear falling, greatly upset that the General had been tormented.

Michael dragged himself to consciousness, almost as if sleep had been something to fear in the cage. His eyes went to both Castiel and Sam, as if to assure himself both were all right.

"It's okay. I'm here; we both are, Michael."

Michael held onto Castiel, his eyes dark with pain. He reached out with his other hand to touch Sam.

"Michael, I love you; and want you to take me if you need to and want to," Castiel whispered and held onto him, feeling his body shaking. "We are safe...You are safe; and he can't hurt you anymore."

Michael was silent for a few moments before he whispered, "After Sam's soul was freed from the cage, Lucifer used his image to further torment me."

"Sam would never reject you, Michael, when he has you in hid heart. He loves you; and even if he didn't remember it, he was scared but came around to remember."

"I know," Michael whispered. "Lucifer tried hard to destroy me... he nearly succeeded..."

"You are with us now and both love you. He won't destroy you."

Michael pulled Castiel closer to him. With Sam gone, there hadn't been any kind of solace for the angel in the cage.

Castiel would always love his older brother, no matter what; and held him - having to get used to being held, but so far enjoyed it.

"You and Sam give me the strength I need," Michael whispered to Castiel.

"You have me as much as you have him. You have my heart and my body, Michael, and you know I'll give myself to you if you ask it."

"I know." Michael kissed Castiel gently. "But I won't ask it of you. Not until you're ready."

"I am ready. Michael, my body wants you...I want you; and if you hadn't gone to sleep hours ago, I would have taken it - but I prefer you sleep."

"Are you sure, Castiel?" Michael let his hands move over the other angel.

"You make me burn, Michael...I want to be yours completely."

"It may be best to do this where we can't disturb Sam."

"But where?"

"We could find another room... but I had better let Sam know where we're going. He needs to call his brother anyway."

"It would be best, yes, to move this to a separate room. We don't want to disturb Sam; he needs his rest. Are you sure you are rested enough, Michael?"

Michael nodded. "Yes," he promised. "I am rested enough. I think, though, that we should tell Dean it is safe to return."

"Yes, we should."

Castiel waved his hand and they were dressed again with a smirk, grabbing the cell to call Dean, telling him that it was safe to return.

Michael waited until Dean returned to the room, the human raising his eyebrows at the sight of the three of them. "Looks like I missed something."

"It seems so; but we shall go for a little while. Let Sam know that we are alright when he wakes up, please? He needs his rest."

Dean nodded. "Yeah, I know. Interesting to see the difference in bed sizes." He sat down on the other bed and sighed, watching his brother for a moment.

Michael nodded slightly to Dean and then ported himself and Castiel to another room.


	4. Gabriel's Return

Not my photo but very awesome

As if sensing that Dean was heart broken, an angel woke up with a soft gasp, light enveloping his entire form with his vessel returning to him. His hazel eyes looked around the rundown hotel where he had died, confused, finding that it was empty. Waking up with pained muscles, the angel grabbed his sword hiding it into the coat jacket, stumbling through the hallways, seeing the signs of long ago carnage. Flashes of pain, blood and death washed over his entire form, making the blond quiver in dread, heading towards the now deserted, cobweb filled lobby, disappearing once he'd left the hotel, desperate to find Dean Winchester. He then appeared with a grunt in the room, stumbling down against the wall; still very weak from awakening once again, obviously confused. "D..Dean?"

Dean's eyes widened as Gabriel appeared in the room only to stumble and immediately got off the bed, moving over to crouch down next to the angel. "Gabriel?" He reached out to touch the arch angel's shoulder, as if hardly able to believe he was real.

The blond looked up from the floor, obviously confused, covered in dirt, dust and cobwebs, his clothing stained with his vessel's blood. "D...Dean? W...What happened?"

"What do you remember?" Dean asked quietly, remembering just how confused Sam was after coming back.

"Lucifer, he was at the hotel...I went to stop him and you fled with Sam...Kali...Is she alright...Did you all survive? Is Lucifer still around?"

"Kali is safe. Lucifer is inside the cage," Dean said quietly. "But he killed you, Gabriel..."

"I...He...killed me?"

Dean nodded. "You've been dead for over a year and a half. Come on. Let me help you onto the bed."

Gabriel looked confused and frightened. "I...I don't remember...I felt the sharp pain in my heart, then n...nothing...Woke up in the hotel...Dirty, cold, bloody...Empty...Felt the need to find you..." The blond was shaking and cold from having just woken up. "W...What happened? Over a year?"

Dean helped Gabriel onto the other bed, wrapping blankets around the angel to warm him, watching Gabriel with eyes filled with concern. "Sam said yes to Lucifer and jumped into the cage with him."

"He...What? He did what I told him to in the dimension. No..No, no, no...I didn't want him to...Wanted to kill Lucifer, not let this all happen...Sam...He...Is he alright...Micheal? What happened to him and Cass?"

"Sam's soul was trapped for a year and a half in the cage with Michael and Lucifer," Dean explained soberly. "I think the only one who knows what happened there is Michael. Death rescued Sam's soul and put up a wall to stop him from remembering. Michael got out; and according to Sam, he and Michael are in love. I think Cass might have been added to the mix."

"Um okay, whoa...So um Michael is out with Sam and Lucy is still down there. They are what? Um together....Oh, my head...I am dead for over a year and the world goes Alice in Wonderland on me."

Dean looked at Gabriel. "Why were you brought back?"

"Don't know...Felt your pain somehow and then I was back alone, scared, cold...So cold and wanted to find you."

"I didn't think you'd ever come back," Dean admitted quietly. "Not even after Castiel. Never forgot about you, though."

"I...don't know how I came back...Dean, I'm cold...Please hold me...I didn't want him to hurt you...I died for you..."

Dean wrapped his arms tightly around the angel, pulling him close. "I don't know how it happened, but I'm glad."

Gabriel clung to Dean, still cold and shaking a little, obviously shocked by waking up alone in the hotel. "I love you, Dean...Always have...I'm cold."

Dean continued to hold Gabriel. "I'll warm you," he promised, lips close to the angel's ear. "I love you, Gabriel. I'm sorry you were alone when you woke."

"I was so scared; but needed to find you, Dean...I saw what he did to them...Found the bodies...Well bones."

Dean very gently kissed Gabriel. "Don't think about it."

Gabriel returned the kiss and sighed. "Um should shower."

"I think you should have a bath," Dean replied. "Don't want to risk you falling in the shower."

"I might need a bit of help...I um am pretty weak right now."

"I noticed." Dean watched Gabriel with concern. "When you're recovered, we can talk about you getting yourself killed."

"What? I don't understand, Dean...I am alive again; and why must we talk about it?"

"Do you really think I want you going off and getting yourself killed, protecting me or not? And now that I think about it... the mystery spot; TV land..." Dean looked a little sternly at the angel in his arms.

Gabriel looked confused on why Dean looked so stern, but was too weak to really find out or get that he was in deep trouble.

Dean kissed Gabriel again. "Come on... you need a bath and then lots of rest."

Gabriel returned the kiss, clearly exhausted, letting Dean gently kiss him. "I'll need help, Dean...I can barely stand right now."

"Maybe sleep would be better first," Dean suggested.

"Dean, I am covered in blood, dust and cobwebs. I so need a bath."

"Okay." Dean swept the angel into his arms and carried him through to the washroom.

Gabriel wrapped his arms around the human with a wince. "Ahhh...Easy, muscles haven't been used in over a year and were rotted, you know..."

"Yeah. But hopefully, the bath should help." Dean kept hold of Gabriel as he ran the water - because he didn't want to let go of the angel as much as to support Gabriel.

"I hope so; and just don't remember much about my death - but I guess that is for the best, Dean."

"Yeah... I don't want you suffering," Dean said, helping Gabriel into the water once the bath was full.

The blond hissed a little when he felt the warm water hitting his naked body, glad for some help. "Ohhh, that does feel good; but um so not the time for getting a happy."

Dean picked up a washcloth to start gently washing Gabriel, stealing a few quick kisses as he did so.

"Mmm...Feels good, Dean..."

"It had better." Dean smiled a little. "Never thought I'd be taking care of you, Gabe."

"Yeah; didn't expect this either, Dean, but I am glad I came back. I felt your despair and I woke up...Needed to find you."

"It's been a long year," Dean admitted quietly. "I'm worried Sam is gonna push at the wall... he can't leave well enough alone."

"That is a big no no...Major no no.."

"Yeah." Dean sighed. "Guess I've got to trust Michael to handle it."

"He can handle it, Dean."

"I'm not an expert, Gabe, but I have the feeling Michael's pretty much messed up too. Sam said their relationship began in the cage. Gotta figure Lucifer didn't like that."

"Ohh no he wouldn't. Um Lucy never did like humans; and to be having sex with one is pretty low on his list."

"Michael doesn't have any kind of wall," Dean said. "That's probably gonna come out hard."

"Yeah, I have the feeling he remembers it all, then; but he has them both and us, right?"

"True." Dean frowned. "He's gonna be ticked at you, isn't he?"

"Ahhh, who? Michael or um Cass?"

"I'm thinking Michael. This'll be the first time you've seen him since becoming the Trickster, won't it?"

"Oh! Um ah...I'm so dead...He is gonna not be happy with me."

"He might spank you," Dean said with a quick grin, teasing a little.

"Ahhh...Come again, Dean?" Gabriel asked with a raised brow. "Since when does Michael know about spanking?"

"I'm not sure. But I know he spanked Sam," Dean said.

"Aww, crap...You two taught him about spanking?" Gabriel weakly groaned and actually pouted. "He is going to beat my ass."

"I'm tempted to do that myself," Dean informed the angel.

"A...Are you?" Gabriel asked nervously, looking at the human; knowing that he was too weak to even stop Dean either way - but wouldn't be in full strength either.

Dean nodded. "Yeah. I mean, there was the mystery spot... tv land... not to mention getting yourself killed."

"B...But...Awww, Dean, they were all in good fun," Gabriel said and then heard some noises with the obvious sound of wings, cringing, knowing that the others were back in the main part of the room.

"There's a difference between fun and malicious," Dean said, a little grimly. "Spanking isn't really how I want to welcome you back, but I don't want this hanging over us."

"But I'm the Trickster and that's what I do...I play tricks on people."

"So you feel really good about killing me over and over again?"

"Well no, not that...I don't like that idea, Dean...That makes me sick to my stomach."

"Good. Cause I don't want you losing control and trying to kill me again." Dean grabbed a towel to help Gabriel out of the bath.

Gabriel wrapped his arms around Dean to be helped out of the bath and into the warm towel.

Dean began to towel Gabriel dry, then stopped and just held the angel tightly.

Gabriel wrapped his arms around his shoulders with Dean holding him tightly. "H...How do I explain this all to Michael?"

"I'm thinking saying sorry might help," Dean commented.

"I missed him, Dean, but he thought I was dead like everyone else and might be mad."

"That's why saying you're sorry would probably be a good idea. I was really mad and hurt when I found out Sam had been alive for a year and not bothered to contact me. I imagine Michael will feel pretty much the same."

"Michael is gonna spank me too like you will, won't he? Um what are we gonna do after this anyway?"

"After what?" Dean asked, confused.

"Well after the whole spanking thing? I mean with us?"

"I want to be with you, Gabe... Isn't that what you want too?"

"Hell yeah I do, Dean."

"Good. You're owed a spanking, though," Dean said. "A severe one."

"W...What, are you serious? S...Severe?"

Dean raised his eyebrows. "You did do a lot of bad things - not least killing me over and over again."

"Um yes. I am sorry, Dean..."

"Well, I'd hope so... but you're still getting a spanking," Dean said sternly.

"So not fair, you know." Gabriel weakly pouted but then sighed, knowing that he had earned it more than a thousand times over with his behavior.

"How is that not fair? A spanking isn't as bad as some of the things I could do."

"I...guess so, Dean. I guess I kind of have been a major pain in the ass," the blond admitted; and let out a whimper when his sore body was gently placed on the bed. "Ahh...Owwowwoww!"

Dean grabbed some of the ointment he and Sam often used after a hunt, carefully rubbing that in the sore places and leaning down to kiss Gabriel gently. "You need to sleep."

"Been...sleeping for oww over a year, Dean...Ughh...Sore in places I almost forgot I had."

"You've been dead for over a year, Gabe. You need to rest."

"What are you going to tell Michael?"

"I'm thinking you're the one who needs to speak to him."

"But he is so gonna spank me."

"Which you so deserve."

Gabriel just lay there, whimpering, with a cute, innocent pout. "Um can we at least wait till I rest?"

"I should probably say no. Unfortunately, I think I've fallen too hard for you." Dean stretched out on the bed with Gabriel, pulling the angel into his arms.

"Even when I'm all weak?"

Dean nodded. "I think you're kind of stuck with me now."

"Okay, so I'm uberboned this time, huh?" Gabriel weakly smirked and yawned, struggling to stay awake. "Kind of like when I told you at the hotel that - only this time in a good way, I hope."

Dean kissed him gently. "Sleep - or I'll give you a small taster of the spanking now," he threatened.

"When did you get all Dommie-like, Dean?"

"Since I decided there's no way I'm ever losing anyone I care about ever again." Dean looked sternly at Gabriel. "I mean it. Sleep."

Gabriel pouted and tried to think of an argument, but fell asleep without saying anything, cuddling weakly into Dean's warm arms.

Dean cuddled the angel tightly, not wanting to let him go.

Gabriel continued to sleep, needing the rest, dreading when he would face Michael.

Dean lay there with Gabriel in his arms, wanting the angel to feel warm and safe.


	5. Micheal & Cass

Castiel found them in a separate room with his clothes floating onto the floor with Michael holding him.

Michael kissed Castiel deeply. "Are you sure about this?"

Castiel returned the kiss and felt the heat growing again. "Yes...I know it will hurt, but want you..."

"If you don't like it, Castiel, I will stop," Michael promised. "Don't think that you have to let me do this if it's too painful or uncomfortable."

"I love you and trust you, Michael...I want you to take me."

Michael kissed Castiel again and then made a gesture, removing both of their clothes.

Castiel blushed a little now, completely naked, looking at Michael's new vessel. "This one suits you more than Adam did, Michael."

Michael smiled a little. "Sam seemed to like it as well. I wasn't concerned with appearances. I just went straight to one who I knew could hold me."

"He is beautiful, Michael, and holds you well. How long did it take to convince him to say yes? Who was he?"

"He was a man near despair, who had lost everything," Michael said quietly. "He intended to take his own life. It didn't take long to convince him to say yes - which is good, given how much pain I was in.

"He will at least now have more than he expected, even if he is asleep," Castiel said and gently ran his fingers over the warm flesh before him. "How could he despair so? Father wouldn't want any of his creation to suffer."

"It seems that much of mankind is suffering in this time... evil chokes the goodness that exists."

"It is Raphael; he is trying to follow in Lucifer's path..."

"He will not succeed," Michael vowed.

"No, he shall not," Castiel confirmed and gasped when he felt the hands on his buttocks, quivering from the pleasure of just one touch.

Michael kissed Castiel gently, then let his mouth trail down over the other angel's chest.

"Ahh...Michael...Love you and need you."

Michael manifested some lube in his hands, continuing to kiss and bring pleasure to Castiel. "I knew how I felt about you too when in the cage," the angel whispered.

"You did?"

Michael nodded. "Though that did give Lucifer more to use against me."

"He used me against you too?"

"Yes. In ways that almost made sense. At least I knew that Sam loved me... I had no idea how you felt."

"Well I never really knew myself, Michael."

"I was almost prepared for a fight from you," Michael admitted.

"You thought I would attack you? I would not do so unless you gave me reason to, Michael, but don't want to now."

"I'm glad. But Lucifer did use illusions against me." Michael kept his arms tight around Castiel, needing him.

"I love you and won't leave you, Michael."

"I know. But it doesn't change that Lucifer came close to breaking me with those torments..."

Castiel gently kissed his lover, rubbing his naked backside against Michael's groin to help him forget that pain. "I love you and you have us both now, Michael...We won't let our brother win."

Michael kissed Castiel deeply, letting his hands move over Castiel's backside.

Castiel moaned, rubbing himself against his brother's groin with a loud whimper, wanting more.

Michael grabbed the lube and began preparing Castiel, kissing him a few times.

Castiel gasped when he felt the fingers gently pushing inside his virgin hole, looking over his shoulder, still on top of Michael, kissing him again while being opened up.

Michael continued preparing Castiel, kissing the other angel hard and letting the nails of his other hand scratch lightly down Castiel's back.

Castiel let out a loud gasp when he felt the nails gently scratching his back while Michael prepared him.

Michael kissed Castiel deeply and then rolled him over for better access.

Castiel moaned when he was rolled over onto his back with Michael still on top of him with a giggle. "Whoa..."

Michael lightly kissed Castiel's shoulder and then finished preparing the other angel, coating his erection with lube and carefully pushing inside.

Castiel winced a little with Michael gently pushing the head of his flesh against the slick, tiny opening, sliding inside him. "Uhhh...Owww...No, don't stop...Just slow."

"Are you sure?" Michael asked, concerned.

"Y...Yes...Hurts, but want you to take me."

Michael was still concerned, but moved slowly and gently, wanting to cause Castiel as little pain as possible.

Castiel grunted a few times with Michael making love to him, the flesh inside him causing him a mixture of virginal pain and love. 'Uhhh...Michael...Love you..."

"I love you too," Michael whispered, continuing the gentle strokes, gently kissing Castiel.

Castiel felt the pleasure growing, unable to help but cry out, close to spilling on them both, kissing his lover passionately. "I am so close, Michael...Do we want to have little ones?"

"I think we do eventually," Michael replied softly.

"I am not protected and could become with child, you know, but I shall not hold it back nor wish for it to be different."

"If it happens, I don't mind." Michael kissed Castiel, his own release close.

"Me neither. I want to become pregnant, Michael, and can carry without fears of it being harmed in any way...We will strengthen the wall while having a family with Sam until he is ready."

"Yes." Michael gasped a little as he felt his release, his hold tightening on Castiel.

Castiel gasped and cried out, suddenly coming on them both, his inner passage tightening on Michael, milking him for all he was worth.

Michael kissed Castiel deeply. "You're mine. Just like Sam is."

"Mmm. Yes I am, Michael; and could be pregnant right now, you know."

Michael smiled a little. "If you are, it can only be a good thing."

Castiel smiled and squirmed, still on his back with the angel inside his bottom, placing Michael's hand on his belly. "We'll know in a while, but not tonight."

Michael gently rubbed Castiel's stomach. "We should probably go back to Sam," the angel said, his words filled with concern.

"Yes, we need to return to him before he scratches the wall."

Michael clothed them both and then ported them to the room with Sam in, looking around with a frown.

On the floor, Sam was writhing as if in pure torment, quivering, seeing fire and brimstone in his mind, screaming in agony. His green eyes were open with his body completely still to the world with Castiel screaming for him to come back. Sam gasped loudly and panted, looking at them with wide green eyes. "Uhhh!...I...Nightmares...What happened?"

Michael immediately pulled Sam into his arms, watching the human with concern and some unhappiness. "Did you poke at the wall?"

Sam chewed his lower lip. "Um not really; but was curious, so maybe a little. Wasn't trying to."

"What part of those memories could destroy you do you not understand?" Michael demanded, frustrated. He pulled Sam closer to him and swatted his backside.

Sam let out a grunt at the hard swat to his bottom. "Owww! I didn't...I only want to know more about us.."

"Sam. The fact that you even remember us is a miracle, but I will not have you endangering yourself! And especially not because you're curious!" Michael swatted him again, clearly upset by Sam's actions and disregard for his safety.

Sam let out a yelp at the hard swat to his bare butt with a whimper, close to tears. "I'm s..sorry...Only wanted to know a bit more; but wasn't trying to endanger myself and didn't push..Just wanted to know more."

"That IS endangering yourself and pushing. Those memories will kill you. I can't lose you, Sam," the angel whispered, clinging to the human.

Sam felt horrible and quivered. "I am sorry..." He felt the tears, looking down. "I only want to remember our first time, at least, there..I...I am sorry and didn't try and force it, just had the desire to know more."

Michael continued to hold Sam tightly, looking very close to spanking the human. "Remembering our first time will result in you remembering what happened before then. I'd rather have you alive and well than with all of the memories intact."

Sam sniffled and sobbed in Michael's arms. "I'm sorry...I...don't want to remember, Michael...I am sorry, Cass."

Castiel looked equally upset, looking at them. "Michael should spank you for this...You risked yourself."

"I'm going to," Michael said grimly. He looked at Sam. "Losing you once hurt badly, but at least I knew you were out of hell. This would be worse."

Sam nodded, sniffling, and put himself over Michael's lap, wanting to be punished for being so curious that he had endangered himself, still close to crying.

Michael gently touched Sam's back. "I'm going to use the paddle," the angel warned.

Sam cringed and whimpered, not liking that idea one bit; but knew that he deserved it. Castiel sat down with them to try and comfort the human the best he could, close to tears, never liking to see Sam hurting.

Michael took a firm grip on Sam and began spanking hard and fast.

Sam was already crying when Micheal laid into his bare butt, the cheeks turning dark red, his body shaking hard from his pain.

Michael continued to spank hard, clearly upset.

Sam finally gave up and let himself cry with his bottom beyond burning, feeling horrible for having hurt them both with his curiosity. He had only wanted a tiny peek and was getting his butt roasted for it.

Michael stopped, finally, but hesitated on creating a paddle, Sam's tears tearing at his heart.

Sam cringed when he felt Michael halting and heard Castiel's gasp, knowing that this would be painful. The blue-eyed angel got up and had to look away with tears, unable to watch it.

Michael just sat there with Sam over his lap, tears pooling in his own eyes. He didn't continue, feeling unable to bring any more pain to the human.

Sam cringed, waiting for the pain but still crying, finding that Michael hadn't continued, utterly confused. "W...Why did you s...stop?"

"Sam... I hate causing you pain," the angel said quietly, blinking, a couple of tears slipping out of his eyes.

"B...But I did something wrong.."

"This feels like it is far too much."

"You are not going to use the paddle?"

"I don't want to hurt you..."

"Michael, I love you so much and never want to hurt you too. I...Um can I get up, then? And I am not going to get curious again."

Michael nodded, slowly releasing Sam, wiping a little at his eyes.

Sam went into Michael's arms and Castiel also held the human.

Michael held tightly to them both, clearly really bothered by this.

Sam looked at his mates and cuddled to them. "S...Sorry."

"I can't lose you again, Sam," Michael whispered, knowing he wouldn't be strong enough to bear that loss a second time.

"You won't; and don't want to lose either of you."

"You're not going to." Michael held his two mates close, kissing each of them in turn.

Castiel returned the kiss before kissing Sam as well. "We should rest."

"Yes." Michael looked seriously at Sam. "If you poke at the wall again, I will take the paddle to your bare bottom."

"Okay; no more peeks, Michael..."

"Good." Michael kissed him gently. "You don't need to struggle to remember our first time."

Sam yawned and looked at Michael. "What was it like?"

Michael gently touched the human's cheek. "It was loving and gentle."

"The same as here? I love you both so much."

"You two are everything to me. And Sam, I never took you by force. You decided when you wanted our first time to be."

"I would never think that you took me by force, Michael, and love you so much."

"I love you... both of you." Michael kissed each of them again and then lay back, holding both Sam and Castiel.

Sam was soon sound asleep with his angel husbands, knowing that he was being watched, protected and forever taken care of.

*****

Dean woke up the next morning, unsure as to whether or not he'd dreamed Gabriel's return.

Gabriel continued to sleep in his arms, obviously not a mirage, with the human still holding him.

Dean smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to Gabriel's hair.

The angel let out a weakened murmur in his sleep, still having to deal with his resurrection.

Dean continued to hold Gabriel close, not trying to wake him up - but just watching the angel's sleeping face.


	6. Micheal learns the Truth about Gabe

The next morning, the hunter woke up with a soft sigh, finding them both sleeping. He grinned, kissing them softly.

Michael stirred at the soft kiss from Sam and pulled the human down to kiss him far more thoroughly, slipping his other hand down to check on the condition of Sam's backside.

Sam groaned at the touch to his naked bottom, the hand obviously gently squeezing and groping. "Damn, Michael...You wake up with a woody?"

Michael gave Sam a confused look. "A what?"

"Um human figure of speech, Michael. Sam means you are aroused by the way you touch his backside," Castiel explained with a smirk.

"I was more concerned with whether it was still painful," Michael admitted - but left his hand there.

"I know and it is a bit sore; but I'm kind of needy with all that touching, Michael," Sam whined on the bed.

Michael smiled and gently continued to rub Sam's backside. "Then I'd better..." His voice broke off suddenly and he jerked his head up.

"What? Why did you s...stop, Michael?"

"I can feel..." Michael's eyes widened. "It feels like Gabriel..."

"Gabriel? But he's dead," Castiel said and then halted, looking around as well. "H...He feels weak..."

Michael looked angry more than anything else, sitting up slightly. "He also vanished for thousands of years."

Sam gulped, seeing the anger in the angel, and lay there, watching his mate, knowing that he'd hate to be Gabriel right now.

"Yes, but what shall you do, Michael? Charge in there and beat him to a pulp?"

Michael looked like he was angry enough to consider it, but shook his head. "I am going to punish him."

"Punish him? Even when he is weak?"

"He let me believe he was dead!" Michael looked angry - but beneath the anger was hurt.

"I know he made us all believe this, Michael, but maybe he had a reason for it. You know how we all were back then with Lucifer, dad and our family. He was always upset by the fighting."

"Upset enough to fake his own death?! Lucifer fell... I thought we'd lost Gabriel too..."

"Michael, please don't punish him too severely. He tried to stop Lucifer over a year ago and died for it." Castiel slipped up and chewed his lower lip.

"What?" Michael said, voice deadly quiet.

Castiel looked at Michael. "It seemed futile to tell you, Michael, that he had been alive only to confirm that he truly was dead."

Michael shook his head. "I'm going to see him." He reached out to his brother, his touch gentle despite the anger and hurt he was feeling.

"I am sorry, Michael. I love you and couldn't tell you only to dash your hopes once more. I was unable to protect him or stop him from facing Lucifer, but he perished. I am surprised that he is now here. Please forgive me for not wishing to tell you what you already thought. What I even thought, only to have my heart broken all over again when he did indeed die."

Michael slipped his arms gently around Castiel. "Don't you ever keep things like that from me again." He landed a swat to the other angel's bottom.

"Ow! Michael, I only wished to spare you from knowing he truly was dead."

Sam gulped, hoping that Michael didn't get mad at him. "Uhh...He died to protect Dean and myself when Lucifer came after me and lesser Gods."

Michael closed his eyes briefly. "I had to live knowing my youngest brother was dead... you should have told me."

"And tell you what? That he was dead? Michael, we couldn't do this to you and confirm his death to you."

"I'm assuming you knew he was alive beforehand. You should have told me then."

"And told you what, Michael? That our brother was out hiding when I found out with you having far greater concerns with Lucifer having escaped? You were busy, Michael, and I had no idea if you would take it favorably at that time or harm him for leaving Heaven. I do know now, but didn't know if you would follow the laws on stripping Gabriel of his powers or imprison him."

"And by the time I would have told you, I disappeared and he was dead."

"Once again, this falls back on you refusing to trust me," Michael said softly to Castiel. He touched Sam's shoulder lightly. "You didn't know me at that time and so I am not angry with you."

"What was I supposed to think, Michael? Zachariah and the others were using every despicable method to garner a yes from Dean Winchester, hurting his brother to do so; to capture me and harm me as well. How was I to not know that the orders did not come from the General?"

"Castiel. Have you ever known me to act in that way before?"

"N..No, but I...thought with all that was happening that you were desperate for Dean to say yes with Lucifer out of his cage. I had hoped to be wrong, Michael, but I didn't know what to think."

Michael sighed a little. "I should spank you for that," he said tiredly.

"You would have every right to do so, Michael. I am sorry; and by the time I knew that you were not on the side of wrong, Gabriel was already dead. That is no excuse - and I should have still told you."

Michael let his hand rest on Castiel's backside for a moment and then brought it down hard.

Castiel let out a grunt at the hard swat to his bottom. "Owww!"

Michael idly stroked the spot he'd just swatted and then smacked the other angel's bottom again. "You're right, you should have told me."

Castiel whimpered and hissed at the sharp smack, knowing that he'd wronged his lover and brother by not telling him. "I am owww...sorry, Michael...I should have told you."

"I didn't deserve that," Michael said quietly. "Not your refusal to trust me or to tell me about Gabriel. I didn't do anything to show that you couldn't trust me." Hurt rather than angry, Michael sat up, tugging Castiel across his lap.

Castiel let out a yelp when he was suddenly pulled over Michael's lap with his naked bottom in a very vulnerable position, dreading what he knew was coming. "Ughhh...M...Michael...I am sorry....I did not desire to hurt you by withholding this information."

"Whether you meant to or not, you still did."

"Then I deserve this punishment, but I am still sorry."

Michael said nothing as he began spanking Castiel in earnest, wondering just how much more he was going to discover.

Castiel began to cry when the pain got too much for him, not trying to escape his punishment, knowing that it was fully earned after giving up the struggles. "I am s...sorry, Michael...I beg forgiveness of you."

Michael stopped, finally, and pulled Castiel into his arms to hug him tightly. "I love you," he whispered. "I forgive you... but when is this going to end?" he asked, looking at both Sam and Castiel. "I keep learning things from both of you that just hurt me more."

Castiel held onto Michael, crying, and knew he needed to learn more before facing Gabriel. "T...There is more, Michael...Gabriel has taken the role of a Trickster, or had for millennia...He got lost in that; but don't judge him too harshly, please."

"A Trickster?" Michael repeated, eyes narrowing, his arms still tight around Castiel. He reached for Sam, too, knowing that spanking Castiel would have upset the human as well.

Sam went to him, obviously upset, and the human looked down. "Y...Yes, he um did some things to Dean and me when we first met him, not knowing he was an angel but a Trickster; and he seemed lost in it until the hotel before he died. He then went to our rescue."

Michael shook his head with a grim look on his face. "Then I certainly need to speak to him." He cuddled both his mates, though, anxious to show them he still loved them.

"Are you going to hurt him, Michael? He is still the baby."

"I am going to talk to him - and then I am going to punish him."

"But he is still very weak, Michael."

"I did not say I intended to punish him immediately."

Castiel sighed, nodding sadly, knowing that Michael did need to deal with their youngest brother and his many misdeeds. "I shall support the punishment that is earned....He is so weak...He is near."

Michael nodded - and then reached out with his mind to their youngest brother. ~Gabriel?~ He was careful not to raise his voice - only letting Gabriel feel his presence.

Gabriel whimpered in his sleep, still very weak from having only just come back from his death, in Dean's arms. He heard something and could only whisper very weakly, obviously still unable to stand on his own. ~M...Michael?...~

Michael embraced Gabriel's mind in his, letting his younger brother feel his relief for him being alive - and how much Michael cared about him. ~We need to speak once you have recovered,~ the older angel said quietly.

~I...I know...I...am...s...sorry...So tired; got lost, Michael...~

~I know. Rest now, Gabriel. I am not happy with what I have learned, but I do still love you, brother.~

~Um how much do you know?~

~I know of the crimes you have committed,~ Michael said. ~I also know you sacrificed yourself to try and stop Lucifer.~

Gabriel paused for a moment and inwardly groaned. ~So basically, you're telling me that I am so uberboned and my ass is grass, is that it?~

Michael paused briefly - and then shrugged. ~Yes. You will be paying for those crimes.~

~Knew one day I would...Sorry I'm not the little bro you expect me to be.~

~You're still my little brother, Gabriel. You will be punished, but nothing will change that or my love for you.~

~It will when you know what I've done, Michael.~

~No, Gabriel.~ Michael spoke gently but firmly. ~Nothing will ever change that. No matter what you've done.~

Gabriel sighed, still very weak. ~I...can't keep this...up...Tired, Michael...I missed you...Got so lost after killing the...Trickster...Cursed to take on the powers...When I killed it...Got lost then..Lost myself....I am sorry.~

~Sleep, brother,~ Michael said softly. ~We will speak of this once you have recovered.~

Gabriel stopped responding, falling into a deep sleep, passed out once again, needing the energy to heal.

Michael slipped away from his brother and sighed, looking a little sad.

"What do we do about Gabriel?"

"I will speak to him once he has recovered."

"He can be a real pain in the butt, you know, Michael," Sam told his mate with a groan. "He likes to play his games."

"I am aware of that," Michael replied. "He told me he lost himself when he killed the Trickster; that he was cursed to take on those powers."

"He was cursed?"

Michael nodded. "Sometimes a transference of power will occur when something is killed. That must have happened to Gabriel. He couldn't handle the powers..."

Sam sighed and looked at Michael with a pout. "He made me say I had genital herpes...Such a kid, you know; is that part of it?"

"Gabriel is much younger than many of the angels, yes - as is Castiel."

"How much younger are you, Cass?"

Castiel chewed his lower lip. "Um well on human terms, we are closer to pre-teens...Teenagers, as you will?"

Michael let his hand drift over Castiel's shoulder. "This is probably why you are so different to Raphael. You haven't grown old enough to view humans in the same way."

Castiel looked at his brother. "In what way? The way Raphael hates humans? Gabe and I don't hate humans and don't understand why others do."

Michael gave a single nod. "Yes. You and Gabriel are both different."

"You mean Cass and Gabe are children compared to other angels?"

"Like teenagers more than children. They are far younger than the other angels."

"Though Gabriel is much younger than I...He is the youngest in the family."

"Yes." Michael frowned. "I also sensed that he is with someone. He too is mated."

"Uhh mated? Like we are?"

"Yes." Michael gave a single nod, looking at Sam. "To your brother."

"Whoa...Dean and Gabriel? Seriously?"

"So it seems. That would explain Gabriel's decision to battle Lucifer."

Sam blinked. "He...He did it for Dean? I thought he died to save Kali; and didn't know Dean was um into guys."

Michael shrugged. "Mating does not always depend on gender - particularly since, as angels, we have no gender outside our vessels."

"So you um have no um things in your true form? Michael, you had um a you know dick in Hell, you know."

"Sam, if you'd seen me without the illusion of a mortal form, it would have caused you more pain. Remember, an angel's true form can blind a human. I could have healed you, but I had no desire to cause you even more agony."

"Okay, um so...I can handle you guys having no genders; but love the idea of you having dicks. I mean, you both have hot vessels."

"When I escaped, I just went to the first human I knew could contain me," Michael admitted. "I was not concerned with appearance."

"Um well he is really wow...So hot, Michael..."

Michael kissed Sam gently. "Both you and Castiel seem happy with this vessel."

"He is gorgeous, you know, and suits you very well, Michael."

"And you would know, having looked deep into me as I did you."

"I am always going to be yours, as is Cass."

"Good." Michael kissed both of them.

Castiel returned the kiss with a soft groan, feeling his body reacting with Sam giggling, noticing the hard-on the angel now sported.

Michael smiled a little. "It seems there is further proof of your desire for me inside this vessel."

"Yes, I desire you, Michael." Castiel gasped, panting a little.

Michael kissed Castiel deeply, then reached a hand out to touch Sam lightly. "I have not thought of how to attempt a three-way mating."

"Three-way? I'm uncertain as to how to do so either," Castiel said and looked at Sam, who shrugged.

"Um ahh...one of takes one in the um ass and mouth or something like that?"

"This is something perhaps we should talk about," Michael suggested.

"So need to watch some porn, I think, to figure this one out?"

"Perhaps that could help - or at least to do research."

"I am good at that," Sam admitted and smirked a little, crawling naked to his laptop, knowing the view he was giving his angels, making sure they could see his naked ass. "Let's see...Well, male sex is a good start; and whoa...Those pictures are pretty hot."

Michael landed a fairly mild swat to Sam's bare backside. "You are not supposed to be gauging the 'hotness' of others."

"Ohh! Getting jealous, are you, Michael?" Sam teased playfully, looking at the pictures, finding some interesting ideas, crawling over to Castiel, pushing him onto his back, licking at the angel's flesh. Taking it in his mouth, Sam began to suck, spreading his legs a bit further on all fours to let Michael see his hole, parting his cheeks, wanting to be taken.

Michael let his nails run down Sam's spine, his lips following the same path. The angel created some lube and began preparing the human, leaning forward to whisper in Sam's ear. "You belong to us - and the next time you look at those pictures and are turned on by them, I will turn you over my knees."

"Uhhh...Mmm, yes, sir..." Sam groaned when he felt the fingers pushing inside his tight hole, pushing his butt back, moaning loudly, gasping on Castiel's flesh.

Michael let his other hand move possessively over Sam's backside as he continued preparing the human.

Castiel gasped with loud pants, watching Michael playing with their human mate, pushing fingers inside his butt, watching Sam pry his own cheeks further open.

"Mmm..."

Michael nipped lightly at Sam's shoulder, leaving a slight mark, as he continued to make Sam ready for him.

"Uhhh...Sam...You have done your research well...OHH!" Castiel gasped with his blue eyes widening in shock with two fingers pushing up his butt, twisting around his hole.

Michael coated his erection with the lube, finally, and pushed inside Sam.

Sam grunted when he felt Michael push up inside his tight, opened hole, taking time from sucking on Cass to gasp out, "Protection?" He then pushed his own fingers back inside Cass with a wicked smirk, finding that Castiel had recently had unprotected sex. The hunter sucked on the fingers, diving between his legs, licking at the hole.

"Ohh! Sam!!! Oh Heavens!!"

"If either of you become pregnant, it will not be a bad thing." Michael began making slow, easy strokes.

Sam went back to bringing Castiel pleasure while Michael rode him, no longer caring if they had unprotected sex or not wanting children with the angels.

Michael increased the force and speed behind the strokes, squeezing one of Sam's butt cheeks gently and then lightly swatting it.

"Uhhh...Michael...Ohh.." Sam gasped, unable to help it, plunging into Castiel; so needy to be placed inside the warm body of the angel, his body glistening with sweat. "Uhhhh, so tight, Cass...Fuck, Michael..."

Michael nipped again at Sam's shoulder, slightly harder this time. His nails scraped over the areas he'd swatted Sam already, teasingly stroking the human's backside.

Sam growled and tightened his buttocks, knowing how to drive the General insane with pleasure, pumping hard into the blue-eyed beauty, coming inside him with a howl. This caused Castiel to also come with a loud cry.

Michael cried out as he felt his own release, his fingers tightening a little on Sam.

"Uhhh...Miiiiicheal!! So good...Yesss, come inside me!" Sam cried out and then laid on Cass, panting hard, kissing the other angel, gently caressing the sweat-slicked body under him.

Michael rolled off Sam carefully, not wanting to risk squashing either of his two mates. "I love you both," he said quietly.

"Love you too...Both of you drive me insane like no one ever before," Sam admitted, panting hard to lay down on his side, kissing Castiel again with the other angel falling asleep, holding onto the human.

Michael slid his arms gently around Sam. "I noticed it turned you on to look at pictures of spanking during mating."

"Well it was kind of hot."

"Do you want me to do that to you?"

"Spank me?"

"Yes - during mating as well as for punishment."

"Well we could try it and see if I like it."

Michael nodded. "Sam, it really hurt me to see you on the floor and know you'd been poking at the wall..." the angel said quietly.

"I am sorry about that and hadn't expected to have that happen."

"I did warn you about poking at the wall."

"Yes; and I am not planning to do that any time soon at all."

"I feel you did deserve the paddle. However, you were so upset already - and the spanking was hard already. I was using very near to my full strength."

"That hurt like Hell, Michael...No pun intended."

"I was worried. And frightened," the angel admitted. "I thought I'd lost you for good."

"I am so sorry, Michael, and won't do that again."

"You also broke a promise to me," Michael pointed out.

Sam chewed his lower lip, remembering that, and gulped. "Y...Yes, sir..."

"I spanked you for endangering yourself." Michael looked steadily at him. "Do you feel that was enough for breaking a promise to me?"

"Um no. It hurt, but...not enough for breaking the promise to my husbands."

"I think perhaps I need to turn you over my knee again," Michael said quietly.

Sam nodded and crawled over to Michael, nervously putting himself over his lap to get spanked again with a soft whimper.

Michael let his other hand rest comfortingly on Sam's back, stroking gently, before the angel landed a hard swat.

"Ohh! Owww!"

Michael began spanking hard and fast - though made sure his swats were controlled this time.

Sam was yelping and whimpering at the hard spanking; but at least this time, Michael wasn't trying to break his poor naked butt.

Michael continued the spanking until Sam's bottom was bright red and then finally stopped, pulling the human hard into his arms.

Sam cried in his lover's arms with his bottom burning and hating it when Michael had to spank him. He was firm on disciplining him and his butt was paying for it.

Michael cuddled Sam tightly. "I love you," the angel whispered to him. "I forgive you."

"Love you too...Butt is killing me."

Michael reached a hand down to rub it gently. "It's supposed to hurt."

"Still hurts." Sam pouted almost cutely and saw the smirk play on the angel's face. "Aww, no sympathy for the sore human?"

"You deserved it," Michael said unrepentantly.

"Still ouch..."

Michael gently kissed Sam's forehead. "We should sleep. If you lie on me, no weight will rest on your sore bottom."

Sam smirked a little, lying down on top of his dark-haired husband, and kissed him. "I think you just want to play with my butt while I sleep."

"I want to make sure you're not in any more pain," Michael said seriously.

"But I don't mind you playing with my ass, though."

Michael smiled a little. "I'm sure you don't."

Castiel just watched them with a smirk, playing with Sam's butt, gently pushing a finger inside to have it coated with Micheal's fluid, sucking on it. "Rather enjoyable."

Michael held Sam with one arm and reached his other out to gather Castiel to him, his eyes beginning to close.

Castiel lay down in Michael's arms while Sam also fell asleep, knowing that they were all safe, but none knowing when Gabriel will be strong enough to even walk yet.

Even with his eyes closed, Michael stayed awake for a while - seriously worried about Gabriel. He might have been angry with his younger brother's actions, but Michael was still concerned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this story is clearly a bit different on Gabriel's past. When he came across a Trickster when he was very young, he killed it but didn't realized the powers when into him. Overwhelmed by the pagan powers and the dark influence over him, Gabriel stayed on Earth eventually finding Loki. Gaining training and the Trickster's appearance, Gabriel lost himself to the darkness of the Trickster he had killed. Taking over for Loki, Gabriel spent time on Earth playing the part until he no longer could separate himself from who he now was as Loki.


	7. Helping Gabriel

Gabriel lay in Dean's arms, weakly whimpering, feeling his recently dead body aching; unable to even use his powers, having nightmares about blood and pain.

Dean stirred, hearing Gabriel's whimpers, and tightened his arms around the angel. "Hey..."

"Sore...Bad dreams, Dean..."

"Wish I could put a wall up for you too..."

"I'm scared...Dean...Still hurts."

"Can Michael help you? Or Cass?"

"Don't know...Never been dead before, Dean...Aghhh....Sharp pain..."

"Can you call Michael? See if he can help you?"

"I'll try...Owww!" Gabriel whimpered and yelped with the pain only getting worse with his body aching. ~Michael! It hurts!!~

There was silence for a moment and then Michael appeared next to the bed, dressed, reaching out to his brother. "Where does it hurt?"

Gabriel was close to tears, crying in pain, curling up. "Everything hurts....I can't make it stop...Too weak and aghhh! My stomach hurts!!"

Michael rolled Gabriel over so that he could get access to his brother's stomach, placing a hand there and letting healing warmth flow from his fingers into the other angel.

Gabriel didn't want to be rolled over, but could only whimper when Michael touched his stomach. "Owie!" The blond yelped in Dean's arms, only to pass out with Michael healing his pain for the time being.

"Call me if he gets worse," Michael said to Dean, then disappeared back to his mates.

Dean wrapped his arms tightly around Gabriel, watching him with concern.

Gabriel at least was breathing, but was unconscious; now not crying in pain, his face still very young and wet with tears.

Dean let his fingers drift gently over Gabriel's hair and face, still holding him, unwilling to let the angel go.

******

"Is he alright, Michael?" Castiel asked when he appeared into the room, dressed, looking at his brother with Sam still sleeping soundly.

Michael sighed. "He is in a lot of pain and is very weak."

"Why is he in such pain? I don't get how he could be so sore when I wasn't screaming in agony returning from death."

"He has been dead for over a year. His muscles are aching and coming back to life." Michael hesitated briefly. "I believe his body is also adjusting to his mate."

"Ohhh, he is on his cycle?"

"So it seems - but he's so young..." Michael looked very concerned.

"As am I, Michael, but he is much younger. If our father wanted his cycle to begin, then he is ready to birth; even at his age."

"I know." Michael sat down on the edge of the bed. "There is at least a way I can speak to him without the interference of the pain - through the dreams."

He is still a baby, Micheal...What if he can't handle the pains of the cycle?"

"That's why I want to speak to him in the dreams. If he can't handle the pain, it may be possible to hold off the effects temporarily."

"How can we hold it off if it has already begun?"

Michael sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I'm not sure. But I'm sure there must be a way of doing so."

Castiel looked nervous, kissing his husband, watching Sam. "Does Sam have his cycle complete, or will he go through this too?"

"I have no idea," Michael admitted. "As far as I know, you, Gabriel and I are the only ones with human mates."

"I hope he doesn't have to deal with what Gabriel is dealing with now?"

"We'll have to see; and just help him through it."

"He could be pregnant in two weeks, you know."

"I know." Michael lay back on the bed.

Castiel removed his clothes once again, cuddling under the covers to cuddle the sleeping human, gently touching Sam's belly. "Michael...Put him in a deep sleep now...I can feel it starting and don't want Sam in pain."

Michael reached out to touch Sam's head, sending him into a deeper sleep.

"He is entering his cycle; and you know what that means."

"Yes." Michael sighed. "I will speak to Gabriel through the dreams and then Sam."

"He may be pregnant soon; but they both will be in pain, sadly."

Michael nodded - and then kissed Castiel deeply. "I love you."

"Love you too; and we may have a tiny angeling in a year."

"I hope so."

"Me too; and Sam will need us both."

"We'll both be there for him. Forever."

"We must change him soon."

"I know." Michael stretched out, pulling Castiel into his arms.

"Will Gabe be alright?"

"I'm going to speak to him in the dreams."

"Alright...He needs our help to get over the Trickster power control."

Michael nodded. "I may need to deal with him a little through the dreams."

"You mean spank him in his dreams?"

"If it's necessary."

"Will that work?"

"It should do."

"Okay. I'll hold Sam so that he can get some rest but will be protected."

Michael kissed Castiel. "I love you both... so much." He then closed his eyes and slipped into sleep, reaching to enter Gabriel's dreams.


	8. Dealing with Gabriel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabe does change in age in the dreamscape but Micheal does what big brothers do and helps him. He helps him get through his guilt until he is back to adult looking Gabriel and the archangel he was born to be.

Gabriel's dreams were dark, filled with agony and death with the blond angel laughing, highly amused, while someone was being boiled in oil. "Aww come on, you sick sack of shit, you didn't think you'd have to pay for what you did to those kids? You cooked them over an open fire, alive, and then ate them. You're just getting what you deserve, so suck it up!"

Michael appeared in the middle of the torture room, looking around before going up to Gabriel. He didn't speak, merely went to grab his brother before Gabriel could tell he was there.

Gabriel watched the man screaming in agony, dressed in the black leather of a dark knight, watching his victim die; only to turn in surprise. "M...Michael?...Aghhh, hey, let me go! No! He has to pay!!"

"You are dreaming, Gabriel. This is a memory, not reality."

"He grabbed children and lured him into the woods. He...He roasted them alive! Children!!" Gabriel screamed with his hazel eyes blazing in pain, falling to his knees, sobbing. "Michael, what have I become?"

Michael crouched down in front of Gabriel, embracing him tightly. "You have committed many crimes," the arch angel said quietly. "But you are still my brother."

"I...don't know what to do...Who am I?"

"You are the arch angel Gabriel and my brother. You have also misbehaved a lot," Michael said, deliberately speaking to the other angel as if he was a child.

"Why do I hurt people? I don't understand why I want to see that man suffer?"

"Because you have become a Trickster." Michael stood up, pulling Gabriel with him. "Come; let's leave this place."

Gabriel looked so young in this dream and was so frightened, but also confused.

Michael let the dream change to the middle of a forest, pulling Gabriel over to a fallen tree trunk and sitting down on it, looking sternly at the younger angel. "Do you understand that you have been very naughty?"

Gabriel almost looked like a naughty child, looking at his brother, still confused. "I...I was...bad?"

Michael nodded gravely. "You ran away and you hurt a lot of people."

"I'm...sorry...I didn't mean to be bad...I only wants to be good."

"You need to be punished, don't you?" Michael asked, fully aware of what Gabriel's regression to child state meant.

"I was bad...I'm sorry...I hurted peoples and liked it...I no likes being bads..."

Michael drew Gabriel closer to him, silently undoing his brother's trousers and pulling them down.

Gabriel felt his lower lips quivering when Michael pulled down his pants, not wanting a spanking. "No! I be good, Michael....I no wanna spanking! I wants to go home!"

"Gabriel..." Michael embraced his brother once more. "I know you don't want a spanking. I also know you need this." He pulled Gabriel's underwear down too.

Gabriel struggled weakly, not wanting to be punished, already crying when his underwear also fell down. "No! I be good! I no wanna spanking, Michael!!"

"I know." Michael easily pulled his brother across his lap. "But you have been very bad."

The younger angel threw a weak tantrum, not wanting a spanking from his big brother, still very young; finally regaining some of his innocence.

Michael kept Gabriel over his lap, waiting for the tantrum to be over. "I love you, Gabriel."

Gabriel just lay there, pouting when the tantrum didn't work, trying to make Michael put him down; not having any abilities to. "Meanie!"

Michael shook his head with a slight trace of amusement. "No. I'm just being the big brother you need."

"Meanie big brother!"

Michael pulled Gabriel tighter against his body and landed his hand in a hard smack across the younger angel's bare bottom.

Gabriel shrieked bloody murder when he got a hard smack to his bare bottom with his cheeks hurting. "Aghh, owwie!! Bigs Meanie!!"

Michael shook his head slowly. "Gabriel... you need to be spanked so that you can be forgiven."

"I no wannas a spanking!" Gabriel sobbed and was howling with Michael spanking him, not a happy little angel.

Michael continued to spank his little brother hard, knowing that this was necessary.

Gabriel just sobbed and whimpered, finally giving up on the fight with his poor backside burning red.

Michael stopped the spanking, letting his heated hand rest on Gabriel's back. "I love you, Gabriel," he said yet again, hoping to get through to his brother.

Gabriel sniffled, finally stopping the hard crying. "I bads still?"

"What do you think?"

"I no know...My tummy hurts; and I love you, Michael...You a big meanie.."

"You ran away, Gabriel. From me."

"I no runs from you...I runs from all the mean stuff."

"You still left me. I was sad and worried."

"I sorry...I no means to upset you...Lucifer was being means and I left..."

"You let me think you were dead." Michael spoke quietly, both to the child version of his brother and to the teenager.

"I sorry I was bads...I loves you."

Michael pulled Gabriel into his arms, holding him gently. There were tears in his own eyes, clearly suffering from losing his brother.

Gabriel cried in his big brother's arms, sobbing hard with the older angel holding onto him, Michael soothing him lovingly.

Michael held his brother tightly, his own tears falling to mingle with Gabriel's.

"I still bads?"

"Do you still feel bad?"

"I don't know...I...confused...Tummy hurts."

Michael gently placed his hand on Gabriel's stomach, reaching out to check whether the pain was from his body changing - or if it was the child's guilt manifesting itself as physical pain.

Gabriel began to cry again when Michael touched his stomach with the pain getting worse, a mixture of the guilt and his body changing.

Michael gently soothed the pain from his body changing away, kissing his brother gently on the forehead.

Gabriel whimpered and yawned, cuddling into Michael's arms, never wanting him to let him go, sucking his thumb; showing how truly young he was.

Michael let his hand drift down to Gabriel's red, hot bottom, touching it gently, knowing that there was still more to deal with.

"Owww...I sleepy...No mores..."

"No more for now, Gabriel. Sleep." Michael slid down off the trunk to cuddle his brother while sitting on the ground.

Gabriel let his eyes close, still sucking his thumb while he went to sleep in Michael's warm arms, making little whimpering noises, fighting to not lose the innocence.

Michael cuddled his brother tightly, staying awake, waiting for the other angel to wake on his own.

*****

Hours later, Gabriel began to stir a little, yawning, still cuddling his brother.

Michael was still awake and still holding his brother, looking down at Gabriel as he began to stir.

Gabriel continued to suck on his thumb, only to whimper again. "Mmm...Hungry...Sore..."

Michael created some food for Gabriel - indulging his brother's sweet tooth, even though they still had punishment to get through.

Gabriel ate some of the food, munching on the sweets, finding that his meal delighted him, snuggling back into Michael's arms.

Michael cuddled Gabriel close, letting his brother feel his love.

Gabriel continued to cuddle his brother and smiled, feeling loved. "I love you."

"I love you too." Michael looked into Gabriel's eyes. "So does Dean," he said, to remind Gabriel of his mate - anxiously waiting for the angel to recover.

"D...Dean?" Gabriel asked him, looking utterly confused, but then blinked a little. "Dean...Winchester..." He then suddenly grunted with wide hazel eyes, holding his stomach. "Ughh..."

Michael touched Gabriel's stomach again. "Dean is your mate, brother."

"My mate? I'm too young to m...mate.."

Michael shook his head. "Not too young. And your mate is worried about you. This is why we need to deal with your crimes before you wake up."

"I...don't know how to be a mommy..."

"You will learn, Gabriel. How do you feel when you think about Dean Winchester?"

"Kinda gooey, like maple syrup."

"You love him, Gabriel."

"Yeppers, I love him...Like you love Sam and Cass."

Michael nodded. "And the sooner we deal with this, the sooner you can go back to Dean."

"How long have we been in here?"

"About a week. Your body is recovering and changing to become ready to bear Dean's children."

"Well that makes sense with my stomach hurting."

Michael nodded. "Though that is not the only reason your stomach is hurting."

"My sins are causing me pain...Since I was lost, this is the first time that I am feeling the pain of what I've done...To know who I am again."

"And we still have a way to go," Michael said softly. "That spanking was only the tip."

"Seriously?"

"Gabriel, I want you to answer me honestly. Do you think it's enough?"

"You know that it isn't enough for what I've done..."

"I am glad that I have my brother back," Michael said softly. "And I will say it again - I love you. Enough that I am willing to help you atone."

"I am sorry, Michael...I only wanted to kill that thing and it...was the worse thing I could have done...Was too young - still am - and thought I could handle it."

"I know. And you've been gone for centuries."

"Um took a while to ahh be me again." 

Michael nodded. "But the pain of your crimes weigh heavily on you. Castiel didn't tell me you still lived because he was concerned I would beat you or imprison you or even kill you... but I would never do that."

"I would have deserved it. I was still the Trickster then, only truly cleansed of it when I um was killed."

"Are you up to continuing with your punishment? You need to know that it will be extremely severe."

"How severe?"

"Severe enough that I will be using far more than just my hand."

"Um like what exactly?"

"Like the paddle. And the belt."

"A paddle and belt...Um not familiar with those ones."

Michael created both implements so that Gabriel could see them.

The blond cringed, seeing them, with a whimper. "Ohhh, so not good. Looks painful."

"It's the pain you need, isn't it, Gabriel?"

"I...Yes...I need to be punished."

"So I ask you again, brother. Do you want this now?"

"I wanna be with Dean again and just be me."

"I love you, Gabriel. No matter your crimes. You're still my brother."

"Love you too, even when you're planning to beat my bare butt."

Michael wordlessly reached for Gabriel's wrist.

The blond allowed Michael to take his wrist for a good, sound spanking with a pout, finally getting put over his brother's lap.

Michael settled Gabriel carefully and then began spanking hard.

Gabriel grunted and yelped at the hard spanking, unable to help the whimpers, his backside burning.

Michael spanked hard and fast and then paused, picking up the paddle.

"Oh! Owww! I'm sorrrrriiieeee!"

"I know." Michael took a deep breath and began bringing the paddle down hard.

Gabriel grunted and whined at the hard spanking of the paddle, sobbing hard, his bottom burning bright red.

Michael continued to land the paddle, knowing that the spanking needed to hurt a lot. When he paused again, it was to pick up the belt.

The blond sobbed hard with his bottom being paddled hard before the belt lined the cheeks with white lines.

Michael brought the belt down hard a good dozen times before he finally stopped. "Enough?"

Gabriel was sobbing hard but shook his head, needing more pain to deal with his guilt.

Michael resumed landing the belt hard, knowing it was painful - but that it was necessary.

"Aghh! Owww!!...I'm sorry!! Michael, pleeeeeeeeaaaaassseee!"

Michael stopped again, hand resting on Gabriel's back. "Is it enough now?"

Gabriel was bawling hard over his brother's lap with his buttocks on fire. He could only nod, unable to even talk.

Michael dropped the belt and pulled Gabriel hard into his arms, cuddling his brother tightly.

Gabriel just sobbed in Michael's arms, unable to help it. "S...Sorry..."

"I know, brother. I forgive you."

"What do we do about my stomach?...Hmm it feels funny, but doesn't hurt as much anymore...Am I um cured of my past, Michael?"

"You are." Michael hesitated briefly. "But you must answer to Dean for your crimes against him and his brother."

"Oh yeah, Dean-o is gonna spank me big time."

"But he does love you."

"I love him too...What about Sam? How long have we been here now?"

"Sam's body is changing as well. I believe we have been here long enough for your cycle to have started."

"My cycle? Am I not too young for that? And Sam? Who is he mated to?"

"It appears you are not too young for that, Gabriel. Sam belongs to me and Castiel."

"I am afraid, Michael...For the first time in a long time, I'm scared."

"Why are you scared?"

"I...don't know if I can face Dean after what I've done; and don't know anything about breeding...I'm scared."

"Gabriel... Dean's been watching over you. He's been taking care of you. It is clear that he loves you and will take care of you." Michael paused briefly. "However, you know it is still necessary to make amends to him."

"Yes; and if my cycle has started, then I know I am to have his kids - but what if I end up hurting the baby more than anything? I don't know about babies."

"You need to have faith in yourself," Michael said quietly.

"I have never even held a human child, Michael."

"You'll have to learn. Just like we all do."

"Do Sam and Cass carry your seed even now as you remain here with me, Bro?"

"I'm not sure - but it may be possible."

"How will you handle two breeding mates?"

"I will probably have to give them both several spankings," Michael admitted.

"You spank them as well?"

Michael nodded. "I spanked Sam the first time after he hurt me once I'd escaped from hell."

"Huh, didn't know you were kinky - as humans seem to be partial to saying."

Michael frowned a little. "I do not see it as kinky - merely giving a punishment both deserved and needed."

"You would..." the blond muttered and sighed. "Well guess we should um wake up sometime soon? I don't know about you, but I slept enough while dead as a door nail."

Michael shrugged. "I didn't really sleep much in hell."

"Ohh right, because with Luc...That bastard may be our brother, but he is a real piece of work."

Michael sighed a little. "Lucifer hurt Sam a lot. I am worried about what might happen with the wall if he becomes pregnant."

"Can we not heal it, Michael?"

"It's his soul that was damaged... I have no idea how we'd even begin."

"Then we must heal it. I might not be what I once was before my death, but I do know things that other angels don't."

"If you can help, I would really appreciate it," Michael said quietly.

"I'll need time to gather my strength and go through my memories to remember what I've learned. I may also need some books if I know where they are."

Michael nodded. "You also need to make amends to Dean."

"Yes, bigtime..." Gabriel admitted and pouted. "He is going to spank me, isn't he?"

"Yes. But he also loves you deeply and will forgive you."

"I love him too and do want to return to him; even if my butt hurts afterwards. You may want to go to your mates as well."

"I will. I'm glad to have you back, Gabriel. I did miss you."

"Missed you too when I remembered who I was, Michael, and glad you saved me."

Michael watched his brother. "I am glad too. I love you, Gabriel."

"Love you too...I should wake up. Dean wants me to wake up - and Castiel needs you to help Sam."

Michael nodded. "I hope the guilt has gone now."

"Yes, but want to face Dean. I need him to forgive me; and um well feeling kind of needy so my cycle might be ready."

Michael nodded and let himself wake up after embracing his brother one last time.

*****

On the outside of his dreams, Castiel was watching over Sam with the time passing with it now over a week, the blue eyed angel keeping the pain at bay while Sam's body changed, feeding him, holding down the fort.


	9. Micheal Returns

Castiel was in the washroom with Sam, trying to comfort him, when Michael finally woke back up, two weeks since Sam had last been claimed. His blue eyes turned to see Michael waking up. "I am glad to see you."

Michael got off the bed and went to his two mates, embracing them both. "Are you both all right?"

"Yes, Sam is ill, Michael."

Michael frowned worriedly and slipped his arm around Sam's waist. "You need to sleep."

"I don't feel pretty well and don't know what is wrong."

Castiel looked at them both with a worried sigh. "I think he is breeding."

Michael nodded. "The time is about right for it." He led Sam over to the bed, reaching for Castiel's hand as well.

Castiel took his hand and helped Michael put Sam to bed. "I do believe so, yes."

Michael stretched out with Sam, reaching to pull Castiel down with them as well. "Things are healed with Gabriel."

"Good. I can feel the essence inside Sam. Michael, he's pregnant."

"I'm glad." Michael looked at Sam. "You need to be very careful, though."

"I don't feel so good, Michael...I keep throwing up...Is this what morning sickness is like?"

Michael nodded, gently touching Sam's stomach. "If you start feeling anything from hell, you need to tell me."

"I am not feeling anything right now but sick to my stomach."

"Can I get you anything?"

"Just you two and a nearby bucket?"

Michael grabbed a bucket and put it close by, touching Sam's cheek gently. "I love you... Both of you," he added.

"We love you too, Michael; and please tell me I won't be throwing up a year from now."

"I'm not sure," Michael admitted.

"Hope not; but kind of liking the idea of having a baby, though."

Michael kissed Sam gently. "I do too - so long as it doesn't hurt you."

"Um ah...Michael, birth is going to hurt me."

"I mean in regards to the wall."

"I am okay right now."

"Good. I'm sorry I was away for so long. I didn't want to leave either of you."

"You needed to, Michael, to save Gabriel."

Michael nodded. "At least I healed him from his past."

"Yes; but from the sounds of it, he's paying for it with Dean too."

"Gabriel knows he needs to make amends to Dean as well."

"But he is screaming."

"I believe that is more of a release than anything else. From what I understand, his crimes have been great."

"Yeah, he was a big pain in the ass."

Michael nodded. "And making amends is the only way to heal a broken relationship."

"Yes, I know...Um gonna throw up again," Sam warned them and threw up in the waste bucket.

Michael stroked Sam's hair. "Do you need some water?"

"Mmm, a little; and some nausea pills."

Michael created some water and pills, handing both to Sam.

Sam took them with a soft groan, covered in sweat, and looked Castiel. "I'm sorry you didn't get pregnant this time, Cass."

"It may be easier to not have both of you pregnant at the same time," Michael commented.

"He is right, Sam, it shall be easier if I am not pregnant right now."

Michael kissed each of them in turn. "I love you."

"Love you too, Michael," both of them replied; and Sam cuddled up to the Angelic General.

Michael slipped one arm around Sam and held the other one out to Castiel.

Castiel crawled into his arms and cuddled with them both.

Michael made sure they were all comfortable, gently stroking Sam's hair. "Gabriel may know of a way to heal you," he told the human.

"H...Huh? He does?"

Michael nodded. "He needs a few days to remember everything and get what he needs, though."

"Can understand that, but don't want to remember the bad Hell stuff - but good stuff is fine with me."

"I won't let you remember the bad things, Sam..."

"I would rather remember us if we can keep the bad out."

Michael kissed the human. "That would be good."

"My beloved ones," Sam said to them both, kissing them, purring at the way his mates touch his naked belly.

Michael pressed a gentle kiss to Sam's stomach. "I'd better not catch you endangering yourself while you're pregnant."

"Not going to let our baby come to any harm, Michael."

"You had better not, or we shall spank you," Castiel added.

Michael nodded. "I know what you can be like, Sam."

"Oh, yeah, we've been married for a while; so um yeah, you do know me too well." Sam actually pouted a little.

"I do," Michael replied. "And I don't want you doing anything stupid."

"So hunting is ahh out."

Michael nodded firmly. "If you try hunting, I will thrash your bare bottom with a belt."

Sam gulped at that and pouted, knowing Michael did indeed know him far too well.

Michael slid his hand down Sam's back to give his backside a slight warning pat.

"Okay, no more hunting."

"Or endangering yourself in any other way."

"Yes, sir."

Michael kissed Sam. "I want nothing more than to protect you."

"I know..." Sam said; and blushed a little when he felt a certain blue-eyed angel playing with his pink hole. "Cass, not giving me a rest, huh?"

"I think you're irresistible." Michael smiled, looking at Castiel. "As are you."

"We think you are too," Castiel spoke and kissed his older brother.

Michael returned the kiss, sliding his hand up and behind Castiel's neck.

Castiel was soon a mewling mess with Michael laying him onto his back with the younger angel's legs wrapped around his waist.

Michael picked up the lube to start preparing Castiel, kissing him deeply again.

Castiel continued to kiss Michael passionately and gasped, feeling the fingers inside his body. "C...Condom, Michael...."

Michael created a condom, slipping it onto his erection, and then resumed preparing the angel.

"Yes, Michael, so good and need you." Castiel then groaned when Sam began to suck on his erection.

Michael finally pushed inside Castiel, making slow, easy strokes.

"Ohhhh...Sweet Father!! Michael!!"

Michael smiled, kissing Castiel's throat and nipping softly with his teeth.

Castiel moaned loudly while Sam sucked on his smooth, hard flesh, loving the way they could drive the once stiff angel to cry out in pleasure.

Michael increased the force and speed of his strokes, kissing Castiel hard.

"Hey, what about me, you two?" Sam whined, wanting to get in on the fun as well, even with being pregnant.

Michael leaned in to kiss Sam deeply and passionately, letting one hand slide down to start massaging the human's erection.

Sam mewled against Michael's lips, also finding intense pleasure; with Castiel also finding pleasure in their joined mating.

Michael pushed Sam gently to the bed next to Castiel so that he could make love to them both - pushing into the angel and stroking the human's erection.

"Ahhh...Ohhhh Miiiichael..." Sam groaned and was soon kissing Castiel passionately while they were both taken by their lover.

Michael continued making love to his two mates, marking them with teeth and nails as well.

Sam gasped and soon came, unable to help it, sliding a few fingers inside his hole, using his come with a moan, driving Castiel to come, seeing that.

Michael cried out as he felt his own release, kissing both Sam and Castiel.

Sam continued to kiss Castiel, fingering himself, before moving to Michael as well, panting hard.

Michael wrapped his arms around Sam, holding him close.

"Love you, Michael, and have for so long now," Sam whispered tiredly.

Michael kissed the human gently. "I've loved you since I tried to save you from the cage."

"You are my beloved ones, both of you."

"I love you both so much," Michael whispered. "At least I can try and forget the cage and feel like I may succeed."

"I wish you didn't have to remember it, Michael..."

"But I also remember the good things. I remember you finally telling me that you loved me..."

Sam blushed a little at that. "You had healed me for um I don't know how many times before that night. I remember the taste of blood in my mouth, the intense pain, the fire; but I still wanted you to know in case my soul could take no more and I faded. I knew then that I loved you."

"I didn't expect you to say it," Michael admitted. "All I wanted was to heal you as much as I could."

"And I knew then that I loved you...You were so beautiful, perfect and my cherished one; only to find out later I also loved Castiel...I will always love you both, even after I die," Sam said sadly and kissed them both.

"Sam... I already said that we can make you immortal." Michael gently trailed his fingers down Sam's spine. "I am glad you told me when you realized."

"I forgot about the immortality thing with the whole being sick thing. I am also glad I told you; but wish I hadn't hurt you before then and when you first came to me - but I feel better about it."

"I hope so. I spanked you for it - and I forgive you."

"I have forgiven myself for it and want to be made immortal, but we might need to wait till the baby is born," Sam said - and then gasped, hearing a loud bang at the door, with the wood splintering with demons entering the room, coming at him. They obviously intended to bring the vessel to try and open the cage again. "No...No!" Suddenly they flew back with a shield forming around Sam as if the baby was protecting them both.

Michael stood up from the bed, bringing his angel sword out and clothing them all in the same moment. He leaped at the demons, swinging his sword.

Castiel also made ready to protect Sam with his own angel sword on the attack as well, but staying closer to the pregnant human, seeing the shield with a smirk. He knew that Michael's son would sense danger, protecting his mother even so early in the womb. He slashed a demon and let out a startled gasp when he was stabbed in the side, falling back. Sam screamed, seeing that Castiel was in trouble, grabbing him to allow him in the shield to heal up with Michael battling the evil surrounding them.

Michael continued to battle the demons, using his powers along with his angel sword.

Sam panted, watching Castiel heal, holding onto him with his hormones playing up, tears in his eyes, unable to help Michael. Castiel soon got up and went back into it at full strength, both angels defending Sam.

Michael fought hard, killing the demons without much difficulty - he was, after all, heaven's general.

The Demons soon were gone from or dead from Sam's room, heading towards Dean's with Sam panting in alarm, hearing the gunfire. "No, Dean!!"

"Sam, Castiel - stay here," Michael said - and ran towards Dean and Gabriel's room, with his angel sword.


	10. Dean & Gabe

Gabriel held him and let out a gasp opening his hazel eyes to see Dean holding him, looking worried. "D...Dean?"

Dean hugged Gabriel tightly. "You okay?" he demanded worriedly.

"Yes. Michael helped me get through a few things and get rid of the influence the Trickster powers had on me...Dean, I am so sorry."

Dean cuddled the angel close. "I love you."

"Love you too and want to make amends to you...My cycle is at its peak; and I um am horny as Hell right now, you know."

Dean kissed the angel softly. "Well, I can spank you... and then we can have sex? Also, got you some candy."

"Ohh, could be fun; and I do need to be punished."

"How severely do you need me to punish you?"

"I need to make amends for what I've done to you, Dean."

Dean nodded slowly. "Uh-uh... I'm considering the belt." He watched Gabriel carefully to gauge his reaction.

Gabriel chewed his lower lip nervously and gulped, but didn't bother to protest what Dean suggested.

"Do you think it's too severe?"

"No. It is well earned, Dean."

Dean sat up on the bed, pulling Gabriel gently over his lap after picking up the belt.

Gabriel whimpered and knew that his naked butt was in for it; but the sooner he was spanked, the sooner he would get sex.

Dean ran a hand gently over Gabriel's bare bottom before he brought the same hand down in a hard smack.

"Ohh! Oww!" Gabriel grunted at the hard smack, leaving a red mark.

Dean let his fingertips lightly ghost over the red mark. "By the way... sorry for staking you. Twice."

"Ughh...I forgive you...Ohhh...Like the way you touch my butt, you know..."

"You'd better, cause I'll be doing a lot more of that after we've finished here." Dean brought his hand down again.

"Oh! Owwie!!"

Dean began spanking hard and fast, aware that things needed to be made right between them.

"Ohhh! I'm sorry, Dean!" Gabriel was soon crying with Dean spanking him nice and hard.

"I know you are." Dean landed some more extra-hard swats - and some to Gabriel's thighs - before he paused to pick up the belt.

The blond whimpered and sobbed while Dean spanked him, but was sobbing hard, knowing he was about to be belted hard.

Dean got a firm grip on Gabriel and doubled the belt in his fist, bringing it down hard.

"Aghhh! Fuck!!! Oww!"

Dean continued to bring the belt down hard a good dozen times before stopping.

Gabriel was a sobbing mess when Dean was done belting his naked buttocks, the cheeks red. His face was wet with tears; but his flesh was hard despite the agony.

Dean pulled Gabriel into his arms, hugging the angel tightly.

Gabriel sobbed and whimpered, needing Dean, being comforted - but then began kissing the human between whimpers. "S...Sorry, not gonna do that stuff no more..."

Dean lay back on the bed, pulling Gabriel down on top of him so that no weight rested on his sore bottom. "If you do, I'll just spank you again."

"I know you will and don't wanna kill you anymore...I do want you to fuck me, though."

Dean kissed Gabriel, hard and passionately.

Gabriel was kissing Dean with a loud groan, rubbing his naked erection against Dean's clothed one. "Uhhh...Yes...Please."

Dean reached for the bag of candy and began feeding some to Gabriel between kisses, letting his free hand move down Gabriel's spine.

"Mmm...So good, Dean....Uhhhh...Oh wow..Feels so good."

Dean kissed Gabriel and then started removing his own clothes.

"Mmm, you look very happy to see me, Dean...I want you so bad."

Dean grinned. "I'm definitely happy to see you. We need lube, though..."

"Oh, right, um no problem." Gabriel smirked and made a tube appear for Dean, handing it to him.

Dean raised his eyebrows. "You got your powers back, I see?"

"A little, yes, but still not in full strength yet - but can get you some lube, baby."

"Uh-uh. Well, I hope you're not planning on using them too much - otherwise I'll be spanking you."

"I'll be good, Dean," Gabriel said and swayed his naked butt, wanting Dean to take him. "Mmm...You are so hot."

Dean began stroking Gabriel's sore, warmed buttocks, letting his fingers slip teasingly between the cheeks.

The blond let out a shuddered gasp with his hazel eyes closing, feeling the fingers pushing up inside his butt, the tight hole grasping the digits. "Uhhh, been a while since I've had fingers there..."

Dean kissed Gabriel deeply, even as he continued to use the lube to prepare the angel. "Are you going to work things out with Michael?"

"Already did, Dean...In my sleep, we um dealt with my needing spankings."

"Does Michael forgive you?" Dean asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yep; and he brought me back to, well, me."

Dean blinked. "How did he do that?"

"Um well...don't know, really...Just when I died, the Trickster power influences faded; and I became the baby angel again."

"And then Michael spanked you?"

"Yes, a fair bit; but it was well earned."

"Did he spank you for running away?"

"Yes...But I have to answer to you too; and plan to."

Dean blinked. "Answer to me for what?"

"For what I've done to you and Sam..."

"I thought that was what that severe spanking was for?"

"You are spanking me only once for my crimes? Michael led me to believe I was probably due more than one."

Dean gave a small frown. "What do you think, Gabriel? Think you've earned more than one?"

"Honestly? Yes...I killed you numerous times, was a thorn in your side; and um was pretty bad."

Dean nodded - and then kissed Gabriel. "You're lucky I still love you, then."

"Yeppers, I am; and love you too.." Gabriel admitted and smirked. "So we gonna talk, or you going to um knock me up already?"

Dean grinned, kissing Gabriel deeply, and then rolled them both over so that Gabriel was lying on his stomach under the hunter.

"Um Dean? Just so you ahh know, been a while."

"You'll have to tell me if it hurts and you need me to stop or slow down, Gabe..."

"Okay, um just been well, ahh, centuries; so kind of like a virgin here."

Dean resumed preparing Gabriel, kissing his neck and down his back. "I'm glad you came back."

"Me too...Uhhh....That feels so good."

"Good." Dean nipped lightly at Gabriel's skin, continuing to prepare him.

The blond gripped the bedding, panting hard, gasping again when he felt the fingers pushing on the sensitive gland, pushing his butt up. "Ohhh, Dean, please...Now, please!!"

"Do we need a condom?" Dean asked.

"Uh, nope...Thought we were going for getting me pregnant?"

"Just making sure." Dean carefully pushed into Gabriel.

Gabriel groaned, panting hard, pushing his butt up to meet Dean's force, feeling some pain, wincing, but relaxed. "Ahhh...Dean...Easy...A bit sore."

"Sorry," Dean apologized. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No!...Oh please don't stop, Dean...I want more, please..."

Dean laughed, kissing Gabriel's shoulder. "Never thought I could make the Trickster beg..." He made slow, gentle, easy strokes.

This made Gabriel chuckle at that and soon hissed in pleasure with his spine quivering. "Uhh...And never thought...I'd be on my front...getting a butt pounding by someone who staked me twice."

"I am sorry about that, Gabe. Guessing it was pretty painful."

"Yes, very painful, to be honest, Dean, and definitely not pleasant; but I deserved it."

Dean blinked. "You really feel bad about what you did...?"

"Well why wouldn't I? I hurt the human I love."

"I don't want you to feel bad, Gabriel... about anything. We'll deal with your crimes; and then hopefully, your guilt will be gone."

"I did hurt my mate, more than once."

"Well, I do forgive you - and we'll deal with your crimes later. Any ideas on what I should use on your bare butt?"

"Hmm, whatever you want, Dean...But um first? Sex?"

Dean nodded, continuing to push into Gabriel, making slow, easy strokes.

"Oh yes, yes!...Mmm, you are really good at this, Dean...Damn, gonna...Aghhhh!" Gabriel howled in pleasure, suddenly messing up their bed with his warm come, his anal passage tightening around the human.

Dean cried out Gabriel's name as he came hard, slumping a little over the angel.

"Mmm...I am so glad I came back. I love you; and to be honest, I died for you."

"You'd better not to do that again, Gabriel."

"I won't, Dean; but can't just sit by and watch you getting killed either, you know."

"Believe me, I'll be more careful from now," Dean promised, kissing Gabriel hard and passionately. "So how many more spankings and how severe do you think you should get?"

"I don't know...Just as many as you think I need; but at least one more."

"Gabe... I don't want to be too harsh on you."

"Dean, just hold me and make sure I know you love me? It will help with the guilt; and I am still new to being, well, an angel again."

Dean wrapped his arms tightly around Gabriel and kissed him. "I love you. You're mine and always will be."

"That is all I need, Dean. I need for you love me and spank me when I need it. I am a child by angel standards...A teenager, really, and do need guidance as much as your love," Gabriel admitted and let his black feathered wings out to wrap them around his human. "I want to make you mine forever, Dean Winchester...Would you allow me to make you immortal?"

Dean blinked at Gabriel. "You can do that?" He kissed the angel's cheek gently. "And don't worry - you'll get plenty of needed guidance."

"Well it will be painful, Dean, and yes I can do that for you...For us and our baby." Gabriel gasped, hearing the loud bangs. "Shit! What is going on?"

Dean jerked his head up, frowning. "I'm not sure."

Gabriel suddenly sensed the evil, grabbing his sword and having his clothes appear. "Demons...They are after Lucifer's Vessel..."


	11. Gabe & Dean Talk & Baby Shopping

Dean stood up immediately. "Gabriel, think about this. Your powers are extremely low right now."

"But they need me, Dean..." Gabriel got up and then thought better of it, swaying a little. "Um yeah, so not ready." The blond groaned, lying back on the bed. "Dammit...Why did they attack when I'm too weak to hardly stand, much less help them?"

"Michael and Castiel are both there. They will protect Sam," Dean said, sitting down on the bed with the angel.

"I don't like being helpless, Dean...I want to be there with them, but I...I can't." Gabriel looked away, saddened that he was useless right to defend the Winchesters from Demons, gasping when the Demons came into their room as well, Dean firing guns at them. "Dean, how can I help?" Gabriel asked and raised a hand, trying to help weakly; only stop them for a few seconds.

"Gabriel, stay out of this!" Dean snapped over his shoulder.

"But there are too many..." Gabriel gasped out and was unable to help feeling helpless with three demons coming at his weakened form to kill him when Michael appeared, taking them down, leaving Sam and Castiel alone.

Dean couldn't do much damage with the guns, but he could at least slow the demons down, allowing Michael time to take them out.

The blood and carnage spilled all around the helpless blond angel when one of them grabbed him, only to be thrown back, a shield appearing around his entire form as well. Gabriel just watched in pure shock, uncertain as to what had happened. "What the hell?" The demons soon bolted, realizing that it was futile right now, except for the dead ones.

Michael put his sword away and turned to both Gabriel and Dean. "Are you both all right?"

Dean nodded, but didn't look too happy with Gabriel using his powers when he knew he was weak.

"Ah yeah...Um...I'm in trouble, huh?" Gabriel pouted and noticed that the invisible shield was down. "Anyone want to tell me what the round thingy was about?"

"Sam's baby protected them both when the demons appeared," Michael said. "If you two have been properly together, Gabriel, you may be pregnant."

Dean stepped over to Gabriel, giving him a hard swat through his jeans.

"Oww! Dean! I was only trying to help; and wait a minute, what? We just had sex - and how can it be that fast...? Ohhh, right - conception is fast with angels, but pregnancy is a whole year..." Gabriel rubbed his swatted butt with a pout. "And wait a minute, Sam's baby? And that was what the round thing was when I was in trouble?"

Michael nodded. "Sam is pregnant with my child and I should get back to my mates." He looked seriously at Gabriel. "And you are still weak."

Dean nodded to Michael as the arch angel left the room to return to Sam and Castiel, then looked sternly at Gabriel.

Gabriel gave Dean a look, obviously feeling bad for getting involved when he was obviously now pregnant. "Um sorry, Dean...I couldn't let them do it alone if I could help. How was I supposed to know I was pregnant?"

Dean frowned at Gabriel. "You knew you were weak."

"I didn't think I was that weak, but um guess I am weaker than I thought...I'm sorry - and know my butt is in for it."

Dean nodded, looking clearly upset and worried. "Yeah. You're getting a spanking." He swatted Gabriel's bottom again.

Gabriel grunted at the hard swat to his jean covered bottom and chewed his lower lip, removing his clothing with a wave of his hand with a sigh. He then looked at the human. "I am sorry."

"I hope so. I just found you, Gabriel. I don't want to lose you again." Dean took Gabriel's wrist and walked over to the bed, sitting down.

Gabriel pouted and knew that Dean was furious, only to yelp when he was pulled over the human's lap with his butt prone for a good spanking.

Dean settled Gabriel and then began spanking the angel hard.

"Oww! I'm sorry!!"

Dean continued to spank Gabriel, angry and upset by the angel's complete disregard for his own safety.

Gabriel was soon crying with Dean spanking him long and hard for risking himself and their unknown baby when he was so weak..

Dean stopped, finally, and pulled Gabriel hard into his arms.

Gabriel sobbed and whimpered in Dean's arms with his butt hurting. "S...Sorry, Dean, and um guess we are going to be parents."

Dean kissed Gabriel. "It's all right. I forgive you." He then nodded. "Yeah... and sounds like Sam, Cass and Michael are going to be as well."

"Wow, that was fast. We just had sex and bam, I'm knocked up - but oh well...Damn, do I smell pie? I'm really hungry, Dean." Gabriel stirred, smelling something delicious, and felt his hunger growing.

Dean smirked. "Well, I was going to eat it myself, but..." He grabbed the pie and began feeding it to Gabriel.

Gabriel ate only some of it, making sure that Dean also got some, considering he wanted his husband to eat too. "Have to feed my hungry hubby too, you know..."

"You've been asleep for two weeks," Dean pointed out. "You need to eat. Also need to figure out when's a good time to take care of spanking number two."

"Spanking number two? For what?"

"For causing so many problems and being a pain in the butt as the Trickster," Dean reminded the angel.

"Oh ah right, um but more food first, please? I am starving."

"Do you want to go out to eat?"

"Well, we could; and maybe figure out all this baby stuff...Um we need baby books, 'cause I have no idea on babies."

Dean shrugged. "Me neither. Guess we'll have to wing it."

"I love that, wing it...That is really funny, Dean." Gabriel ended up laughing at that comment, giggling, kissing the human.

Dean kissed the angel deeply and then grabbed Gabriel's clothes. "Better get dressed if we want to have a meal out."

"Yeah, right; and those won't fit me for very long, you know, Dean." Gabriel got off the bed and began to get dressed, noticing his abs were gone. "Well, there go the abs."

"Yeah. We'll get you and Sam some maternity clothes at the same time." Dean looked at Gabriel. "I really hope you're not gonna start throwing tantrums on me."

"Huh? Tantrums? Like me being a young angel thing?"

"More wondering if you'll use your powers in bad ways."

"Don't know; and hope I don't have mood swings on you."

"Well, if you do..." Dean lightly patted Gabriel's bottom.

"Not like I don't love you, Dean, but why did daddy put me with a strict, spankhappy hubby?" Gabriel smirked a little, but then pouted cutely.

Dean grinned and then kissed Gabriel. "Cause you need someone prepared to take you in hand who won't give up on you even when you screw up."

"So basically, a firm, spanking hand."

Dean shrugged. "I'm not gonna just hurt you, Gabriel. Might get mad at you when you do something stupid, but I won't do anything other than spank you."

"I know; and I do need a firm hand in my mate."

Dean slid his arms around Gabriel, kissing him softly. "And I'm gonna give you everything you need and want."

"Mmm...Even black forest cake?" the blond asked and cuddled into the human's arms. "You will be a very protective daddy, I think."

"I'm protective over all my family - which definitely includes you." Dean kissed Gabriel again and then pulled him towards the door of the motel room.

"Well, kind of married, aren't we? So yeah, family I think."

Dean kissed Gabriel deeply again and then pulled him out of the room, heading out of the motel and towards a restaurant.

Gabriel was soon in the restaurant with his husband, soon both sitting in a booth in the back of the restaurant, kissing him again after ordering some food.

Dean reached for Gabriel's hand across the table. "You know, it's kind of occurred to me that maybe I should find out if there's anything you feel particularly guilty about."

"Besides um killing you constantly and leaving you behind the way I did?"

"You know punishment won't work if it doesn't help your guilt, right?"

"Yes, I know; but I love you and you are everything to me...Well, also the baby."

"You know, those deaths were really painful. When you died, I started getting those memories back."

"I thought you wouldn't remember them or anything, Dean. I am sorry you remember them...That wasn't supposed to happen, even when I started with them."

"I know you didn't intend it, Gabe - but I thought I should tell you anyway." Dean shrugged. "Never thought there could be so many ways for someone to die."

"Yeah, I do have a good imagination - or in this case, a bad one, it seems. I guess I know why Baldar hated me so much when I was Loki; I was a pain in his ass, along with other Norse Gods."

"Yeah. From all the stories about Loki, it sounds like you were a complete pain in the past. I'm hoping that's changed now?"

"Well I was the Trickster after all, you know."

Dean nodded. "I know. You've got to be careful not to fall back on that."

Gabriel chewed his lower lip. "Ahh, yeah, that could be hard. Been him for so long, Dean...I don't have those powers anymore to corrupt me; but still, the urges are still there."

"Yeah. But you've got me to help you." Dean squeezed Gabriel's hand. "And to keep you in line."

"Yes, I do; and I just hope our baby isn't as mischievous as me."

Dean smiled. "I think it's likely. I'll have to get you to curb your impulses."

"You think you can handle little me's, Dean?"

"I'm thinking yeah. I can handle you well enough."

"And when our baby is two? Can you handle the half angel terrible twos?"

Dean snorted softly. "Yeah. I'm thinking I'll have no problems."

Gabriel giggled at that. "Uh huh; right, baby. I wasn't well behaved at two - or so I was told."

"What do you mean, at two? I would have said that you're not well behaved as an adult... or whatever it is you are."

"Well, angels do have a few terrible twos; but I was just snapping angels in the butts with my powers."

Dean shook his head. "Sounds like you were a pretty bad little angel. Maybe Michael should have spanked you before now."

"Well, he didn't know about spanking then - but I was only a baby, after all."

"True. If I'd thought about it, I would have spanked you earlier. Would have worked a whole lot better than staking you."

"Yeah, staking really hurts, you know, a lot - and there will be no staking the children, right, Dean?"

Dean blinked. "Are you seriously asking me that? I thought you knew me better than that. And I am sorry I hurt you, really."

"I'm teasing you about staking the kids, Dean. Honey, I know you won't hurt the kids."

"Okay." Dean relaxed a little - and began eating when their food was brought over. "You know, I had to switch Sam more than once while growing up."

Gabriel began to eat his food, but looked utterly confused. "Switch? Switch him from what or who?"

Dean shook his head. "Not quite what I meant. A switch is a branch cut from a tree. An implement for spanking."

The blond cringed a little at that idea and continued to eat his meal, sipping on his chocolate milkshake. "Sounds painful....Why do you spank with one of those?"

"It's normally for something really bad." Dean watched Gabriel closely. "Kind of like you killing me over and over. Also heard it could be used in sex."

"To do what? Stick up your husband's ass?"

"You never heard of an erotic spanking?"

"Um nope...I've, you know, played a few things; but never really did the whole spanking thing."

"Maybe it's something we can try after we finish the rest of your punishment," Dean suggested.

"More tonight, I'm guessing? You know we have to think of settling down and getting a place somewhere."

Dean nodded. "Yeah - I want to get your punishment done as quickly as possible. And we probably need a huge place, since I'm guessing we want to share a house with Sam, Cass and Michael as well."

"Um won't that get crowded if we all live together with all our kids?"

"Well, we've got three angels, right? Can't you all work some mojo and make a mansion or something? Or maybe just Cass and Michael?"

"Yeah, it can be done; but I can't right now and probably should save my strength with the baby. We should find a place safe for the kids and our family."

Dean nodded. "We'll find somewhere. And you're not using your powers while you're pregnant."

"B..But a whole year, Dean."

"Yeah. And if you use your powers, I'm spanking you." Dean jabbed a warning finger at Gabriel. "Got it?"

"B...But I don't know how to live without them, Dean."

"You're gonna have to learn. I'm not risking losing you."

"Aww, man, I am so boned...I don't have a clue on that one and am going to need a ton of help."

"I'll give you all the help you could possibly need," Dean promised.

"Really? After everything and even my whole Loki days? Like in that hotel, for one? You told me to stand for what I believed and for what my heart wanted. That was you when I thought of it - and with you in trouble, I couldn't stand there hiding."

"Let me put it this way, Gabe. I forgave Sam for what he did without his soul. Family's everything to me - and you're my family now too."

"And I love you, Dean...I will change you soon when I am able. It has to be me, as your husband."

"Good. I don't want to have to leave you."

"Me neither, Deano, and I am so yours, no matter what - so you're stuck with me, you know."

"Don't recall saying that was a bad thing. I want to be with you, Gabe, more than anything."

"Me too...Um I am getting a bit antsy, you know; and do want to check out the book store before we get home, to check out kid books."

"You sure? I mean, when we get back to the motel, it's gonna be time for your second spanking."

"Well stores first, then? I want to know what I'm getting myself into for our baby."

Dean paid for the food and then stood up, reaching for Gabriel's hand.


	12. Gabe & Dean Baby Book Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe goes to check out a book and finds a photo he never wanted to see....Hides behind Dean wanting to smite said child birthing book.

Gabriel took his hand and stood, kissing him before they headed towards the nearest mall. Once they found a bookstore, the blond angel headed towards the childbirth and parenting section. He took a deep breath and, with a shaky hand, grasped a book, opening to a page; nearly dropping it, turning pale in shock. On the page was a woman with a baby's head crowning out of her with blood and gore. "Ack! Oh, Daddy..."

"Er... let's not get that one," Dean suggested, hunting through one of the other books and finding one that didn't have any disturbing pictures. He handed it to Gabriel.

"That looks ahhh painful..." Gabriel picked up the scary book and put it far away from him with wide hazel eyes, freaked out, but was glad Dean found one that didn't have scary things in it. The angel then backed away from the shelf, hiding behind his husband, wanting to smite that book.

Dean shook his head, turning to look at Gabriel. "Do you have any idea how strange it is to have the Trickster hiding behind me?"

"Keep that book away from me...I am so not doing that...Do I have to, Dean?"

"Kind of, yeah. Sorry, Gabe. But I'll be right there with you."

"But that looks gross and painful...Oh, daddy, why didn't you tell me about this when you made my cycle start up?" Gabriel pouted and hid behind his husband, but took a deep breath. "O...Okay, not for a year....Um get me away from that scary book."

"It's okay. This one doesn't have any scary pictures in it." Dean indicated the second book.

"Oh, okay, um can we um get out of here...This place is scary."

"Let me just pay for this." Dean kissed Gabriel hard. "Don't worry. I won't leave your side, I promise."

"Okay." Gabriel bolted with Dean to the cash register and let his husband get the pregnancy and birthing book. They then headed to the car with Gabriel still wide eyed. "Uhhh how is the baby going to come out?"

"Don't know. I guess we'll figure that out later." Dean got into the car. "Soo... we can hold off on going back for a bit, if you want? Though you might want to get the next spanking out of the way soon."

"Yes, guess we should get it over with; and we need to learn more about all this baby thing - or we won't know what to do, Dean."

"Yeah. But I don't think it matters how many books we read, we're not gonna find out much about pregnant men."

"I suppose you are right; and definitely none on angels giving birth." Gabriel looked at his belly, gently rubbing it, as Dean drove them back home.

Dean reached for Gabriel's hand. "We'll wing it."

"Okay; and we do have our brothers with us to help - although the thought of Michael and Castiel looking between my legs doesn't make me feel at all happy or fuzzy."

"I'll be right there with you," Dean promised. "And we can't exactly take you to the hospital."

"True...I mean, what would we tell the doctors anyway, when they don't see the girly parts on me."

"Well, there was that story about a guy who gave birth after he had a sex change..." Dean mused.

"Okay..ahhh eww."

Dean smirked. "Yeah, thought you wouldn't go for that."

"No, no not telling them that or anything. We will just have the babies at home, with our family there."

Dean nodded. "Good idea." He parked outside the motel and leaned across to kiss Gabriel hard.

Gabriel returned the kiss with a soft moan, smiling in pure pleasure, knowing that he belonged to Dean Winchester, carrying his baby inside of his womb.

"Mine," Dean whispered against Gabriel's lips. "No matter what." He hesitated briefly. "What do you think, do you need me to use a switch on you?"

"That is painful?"

"Yeah. Probably worse than the belt."

"Um I don't want worse than the belt, Dean...Sounds too bad..."

Dean kissed Gabriel gently. "How guilty do you feel?"

Gabriel sighed with a shaky breath. "Really damn bad."

"I don't want to hurt you, Gabriel. I love you and don't want to be too harsh on you."

"B...But I hurt you more than once, Dean...And you r...remember them."

Dean pulled Gabriel into his arms, hugging him tightly. "You need to tell me what you need."

"I need you to make it hurt...Punish me." Gabriel sobbed in Dean's arms, his body shaking.

"How bad, Gabe?" Dean whispered.

"Really bad."

"Yeah, but I need to know what you want me to use."

"Maybe I do deserve that stick thingy."

"Are you sure? It's pretty painful."

"So were your deaths."

"True," Dean admitted.

"Then um put me over your lap and spank with that stick thingy magiger.."

"I need to cut a switch first."

"You cut it? I don't get it."

"Well, it's a branch. Can't leave it attached to the tree."

"Um okaaaay, then what?"

"Then I have to cut off all the twigs and leaves and things. Don't want any of that cutting into you."

Gabriel squirmed on the seat in the Impala nervously. "Um that sounds dangerous."

"Not really. I've done it more than enough times."

"Okay, I'll trust you - but I am a little nervous about a very sore butt."

"Yeah, I know. But you need this, right?"

"Y...Yeah, um I do need to be punished."

Dean kissed Gabriel gently. "Do you want to go wait in the motel room?"

"Y..Yeah, might as well see how the others are doing; and hope Sammy boy doesn't know about the ouchie birth stuff."

"I'm guessing he probably has a pretty good idea." Dean kissed Gabriel gently on each of his wet cheeks. "Better dry your eyes, though, otherwise your brothers will think I've hurt you."

"Nopers, just scared me by making me see a scary book on pushing a baby out," Gabriel said and left the car, heading towards the hotel, and appeared into the room his brothers were using, letting out a loud yelp when he saw them all having sex. "Aghhhh!!"


	13. Very Special Babies

Sam felt the shield go down only when Michael returned, panting hard in alarm. "What was that? Why are they after me now? Lucifer is locked in the cage and they can't get him out."

Michael walked over and hugged both of his mates. "I imagine that the demons were hoping to find some way of using you, Sam..."

"To what, break him out and force me to say yes again?"

"It's possible." Michael sat down on the bed, pulling Sam down with him and then reaching for Castiel to pull him down with them as well.

Sam went into Michael's arms, close to crying, shaking his head, not wanting to be taken again. "N...No...Not again, please not again...Michael...I can't say yes again."

Michael wrapped his arms tightly round Sam. "I won't let them take you, Sam, I promise."

"I don't think the baby will either...He is not letting anything happen to his mommy, I guess."

"You have a lot of protectors, Sam. And this time, you'll trust me, won't you?"

"Better believe I will, Michael, and your son is also on the case, it seems, even inside me. Cass, are you alright? You were stabbed."

Castiel looked at them grunting a little. "I'll live."

Michael looked with concern at Castiel. "Let me see."

Castiel let Michael check his side with a soft groan, having reopened it during his return to battle. "It healed, but must have reopened it."

Michael healed the wound with a gentle touch and then kissed Castiel.

Castiel returned the kiss and lay down on the bed with them both. "This baby will be very special."

"Yes," Michael agreed, an arm around each of his mates. "I am looking forward to this baby arriving."

"Me too, but how do we explain my getting big to need maternity wear; and ohhh, diapers...We are doomed. Do any of you know how to change diapers?"

Castiel smirked. "My vessel Jimmy does, so I can tap into his memories if need be."

"I don't really know about babies," Michael admitted.

"Aww, this kid is so doomed," Sam joked and lay there, full on giggling about it.

Michael gently touched Sam's stomach. "You know I talked about this in the cage, but at the time, I didn't think anything would happen."

"Well, guess it is happening; and we will be parents, along with Cass."

Michael kissed Sam gently. "We will be. I love you both."

"Love you too; and I know Cass shares that. So um what do we want boy or girl?"

Michael shrugged. "I wouldn't mind either."

"Me neither; and with this baby being half arch angel, half human...This baby may grow up to be a hunter."

"That seems more likely than not."

"Aww, man, what am I going to do if she reaches the terrible twos and ports herself from her bedroom in timeout? I can't chase after her."

Michael smiled a little. "Angel powers are just like everything else - it'll take a while to learn how to use them."

"Still, I'm a doomed mommy; and he already knows how to create a shield - and I'm only two weeks pregnant, Michael."

"Protection is somewhat different - more of a subconscious thing."

"I suppose you are right, Michael."

"Don't worry about it, Sam."

"Okay, um can we get some food, please?"

"Do you want me to create some? Or get it elsewhere?"

"Well um you know how to make chocolate ice cream with dill pickles?"

Castiel made a grossed out face, wanting to throw up.

Michael blinked. "That sounds very strange."

"Well um guessing that is my cravings, but could also go for a burger."

Castiel cocked his head at Sam. "But you rarely eat meat, Sam, if at all."

"Meat is important when one is pregnant - or so I have heard." Michael created a burger for Sam.

Sam took the burger and was soon eating it rapidly. "Mmm, thank you...This is so good." He then chuckled, noticing that Castiel looked hungry for the meat. "Cass, are you hungry?"

Castiel nodded with a whimper, wanting to eat some meat as well.

Michael smiled and created a burger for Castiel as well, clearly not about to deny either of his mates anything.

Both of them were soon eating their meals with Michael having also made them fries as well. Castiel was clearly as hungry as Sam was at that moment, munching on fries, looking confused at the looks they were giving him. "What?"

"Hungry much, Cass?"

Michael looked with concern at the other angel. "Are you ill?"

"No, I am just hungry, Michael."

Michael continued to look concerned. "That is unusual."

"I am quite well, Michael, just hungry."

"Good." Michael kissed each of his mates gently.

Sam returned the kiss as did Castiel with the three soon sleeping in their warm bed.


	14. Switch Smiting & Sex

Sam yelped when Gabriel screamed in pure shock. "Aghh, don't you...knock?"

Michael shook his head. "Gabriel, wait outside. I'll be out in a few minutes. Or longer."

Gabriel pouted and popped out of the room, sitting on the warm pavement, knowing that Michael was not pleased. His butt was in for it big time, with the blond just holding his book to his chest.

"He is still very young, Michael, he shall need to be taught to not come into our room without asking first," Castiel said; and gasped when Micheal licked at his sweaty flesh.

"I know." Michael brought his two mates to their release and took a few moments to kiss both of them deeply, before stepping outside the motel room and over to Gabriel. "You need to learn to knock."

"I didn't know you were having sex; and um knock?"

Michael nodded. "You knock on a door before entering a room and wait to be invited."

"Oh; and then I can port in?"

"Only if you're given permission to enter the room - and no porting into a 'normal' human's room."

"Okays...Um ahh Michael? I saw a scary book at the store about um babies...Do they really hurt? And don't know how it'll come out."

"From what I've learned, they do hurt," Michael admitted. "But you will be safe with all four of us here."

"But how do I get the baby out?"

"I'm not sure. But we'll figure it out." Michael looked at his brother. "Did you put things right with Dean?"

"Well, in way. He is um cutting a stick for me...I um, he remembers the hundred or more deaths at the mystery spot. I made it so that he wouldn't remember them, but when I died..." Gabriel blinked back tears, obviously upset by the fact that Dean remembered the deaths and pain. "He remembers them and the pain, Michael."

Michael gently touched Gabriel's shoulder. "But it sounds like he's not letting that come between you two." He frowned. "What does a stick have to do with anything?"

"Um it is for me, Michael...Um he called it a...stick, switch or something; and told him I wanted to be punished."

Michael continued to look confused. "I don't understand... is that something to be used in punishment?"

"Yes, to um spank me with? Some human thingy that is supposed to hurt worse than a belt to the butt."

"I thought the belt was the worst thing..." Michael frowned with concern. "Does it really need to be that bad?"

"He remembers the deaths, so um yes. I want to make it right. Oh Heavens, he wasn't supposed to remember them...But when Lucifer killed me, he remembered them." Gabriel broke down sobbing, feeling horrible that the spell to not have Dean ever remember them had been broken.

Michael slipped his arms around his brother to hug Gabriel while he cried. "And it's worse now, because the hold of the Trickster on you is gone... isn't it?"

"I...I hurt people, Michael...I mean, they were mostly jerks and deserved it...But I...I hurt people...I hurt Dean..."

Michael pulled his youngest brother tighter into his arms. "If the guilt gets too unbearable, you need to tell me or Dean."

"O..Okay, Michael...I tried to stop him and couldn't...He knew I was behind him and he...s...stabbed me." The blond continued to sob hard, needing to fully deal with all that he'd gone through; too young to fully process it all at once.

Michael pulled back a little to look into Gabriel's eyes. "Dean stabbed you?"

"Lucifer did, but...Um y...yes, they staked me twice. They would have a third time, but I outsmarted them with a trick the first time."

Michael frowned. "I'm sorry, Gabriel. I wish I could have been there to save you - but I didn't know where any of it was happening. Despite my best efforts, I couldn't get there in time."

"I am alive now...Just have a lot to um deal with right now; and you know young I am..."

Michael nodded seriously. "You're my baby brother and I love you."

"Love you too, big bro, and I totally mean that."

"I believe you. And I missed you so much."

"Missed you too...Did some pretty dumb things in my life, but this took the taco."

"I wish I could have saved you from it."

"Well you are the General, bro; and your war is more important than finding me, especially when you thought I was dead."

"If I'd known you were alive, nothing could have kept me away," Michael promised. "It hurt when you disappeared."

"I am sorry, Michael. I didn't mean to be gone so long; and then the Trickster, he was killing people horribly...Then Hell from there..."

"Well, I spanked you for disappearing on me without a word... definitely deserved, by the way."

"Yessum it was."

Michael looked at his brother. "But I do forgive you. Even if you did call me a meanie." He gave a brief smile.

"Well you were a meanie, you know, big bro; but glad you are when you need to be."

Michael raised his eyebrows. "Really? You were very insistent that you didn't want a spanking."

"I was a toddler, Michael, so of course I didn't want a spanking."

"I doubt anyone really wants a spanking. Good job I knew you needed it."

"Yeah...I am kind of scared about the whole owie birthing thing."

"We'll be with you, Gabriel. You won't be alone in this."

"I hope so and love you. Damn, I think Dean got lost."

Michael shook his head. "You can't sense him while you're this weak. He's hanging back to give us space to talk."

The blond sighed and shook his head, wanting to cry again. "Dammit, why do I keep wanting to cry? I am so weak and I don't like it. I'm scared, Michael. I've never been this weak before or helpless."

"At a guess, I'd say it's a combination of your body's changes and guilt," Michael said quietly. "You need Dean to finish this."

"Hormones suck ass, Michael."

"Yeah. So does feeling guilty."

"I hate feeling guilty, it sucks too."

"I'll let you put things right with Dean." Michael let go of Gabriel and stood up, just as Dean approached with a switch.

The blond watched Michael leaving and then he looked at Dean. The angel sighed, sad that he couldn't sense his own husband. "Hey, how much did you hear of that?"

"I wasn't listening in, Gabe. My ears aren't that sharp." Dean sat down next to the angel. "You've been crying again."

"Dealing with things, Dean, like my guilt on killing you. You weren't supposed to ever experience or remember them or feel them. And then the whole...All the stuff I did, being lost for so long. I'm scared, Dean...I don't know if I'll be a good mom and I hate being so weak. I couldn't even sense you; and I need to be able to sense my husband...This is all so scary." Gabriel began to cry again, unable to help it. "Damn hormones are so not helping."

Dean kissed Gabriel's cheek and hugged him tightly. "Well, we're gonna be dealing with the guilt right now. And your powers will come back, Gabe. You just have to give them time. And we both have to learn about being good parents."

"But what if I lose the baby, or drop it?"

"You'll be fine. We'll just make sure to be careful."

"What about the whole hormony thing?"

"I think that's something all mothers have to deal with. We'll cope, Gabe."

"Alright, guess we should get this done with."

"You mean the spanking?"

"Y...Yes..."

Dean kissed Gabriel and then helped him up, slipping an arm around Gabriel's shoulders to help him into the motel room.

Gabriel went into the hotel room with his husband's help before they locked the door with the blond looking very nervous. "Um is that the stick thingy?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah. Are you sure you think this is needed?"

"I feel bad, Dean, and we need to get past it."

"I hope this'll be enough to stop your guilt." Dean walked over to the bed and looked at Gabriel. "Pants off... actually, maybe you'd better take all your clothes off." He smirked, clearly wanting to see his angel's body.

Gabriel tilted his head to the side a little at that comment and removed all of his clothes. "Uhhh, okay, you like seeing me, don't you? You know how old my vessel is, by the way, Dean?" He smirked a little and went to Dean, kissing him. "Ancient..."

Dean kissed Gabriel hard. "Well, gotta say, you look pretty good for your age."

"Mmm, I do hope so. He was a young shepherd I found sleeping in the fields."

Dean kissed his angel again. "Definitely. Better get this over with, though."

Gabriel kissed him again and, with a shaky sigh, he bent over Dean's lap to get the spanking over with.

Dean adjusted Gabriel a little and then began spanking him hard and fast.

"Ohh! Owww!"

Knowing that this needed to be bad to make sure his angel got rid of his guilt completely, Dean continued the hard spanking, also landing hard swats to Gabriel's sit spots and thighs.

Gabriel was soon sobbing over Dean's lap, unable to help it with his bottom burning.

Dean continued until Gabriel's bottom was bright red and then paused to pick up the switch.

The angel was sobbing with his very sore cheeks quivering when Dean paused to pick up the frightening, evil looking switch.

Dean adjusted Gabriel again and then brought the switch down - hard, but not anywhere near full force.

"Aghhh owww! That really hurts!!"

Dean paused, not wanting to go too far with this. "Too much?"

"That thing is evil, but no..." Gabriel shook his head, not wanting to get off too easy for hurting his husband in their past.

"Okay." Dean brought the switch down again, just as hard.

"Owow!!" Gabriel was soon sobbing hard with his bottom burning with each swat of the stick.

Dean brought the switch down a good dozen times in all, then stopped and pulled the angel into his arms.

The angel was sobbing hard in Dean's arms, his entire body shaking, his butt covered in thin lines from the switch, unable to take anymore.

Dean made sure no weight rested on Gabriel's sore bottom as he cuddled him tightly, speaking soft, soothing words of love and forgiveness.

"S...Sorry...Owww...That thing is evil..." Gabriel grabbed the switch, smiting it by snapping it in half, throwing it against a wall.

"Yeah, I know." Dean held the angel tightly. "I would apologize, but I think you did need it."

Gabriel just pouted and clung to the human, needing the comfort and love right then. "I love you and didn't mean for you to ever remember those deaths. I am so sorry, Dean."

"I know. I don't want you feeling guilty anymore, Gabe. I love you more than anything."

"Love you too; and my butt really hurts - but um we could um play a little?"

"Are you sure you're up to that?"

"I am always up for sex with you, Dean."

"Want me to rub your bottom?"

"With some lotion, I hope, but yes."

"Roll over," Dean directed, grabbing some cream.

The blond angel rolled over so that Dean could see his naked bottom, knowing that he wanted his husband to take him.

Dean began rubbing the cream into Gabriel's bottom, kissing the back of his neck.

"Mmm...That really does feel good, baby...Oh! Taking the danger zone, huh, Dean?" The blond groaned when he felt the human teasing the crevice between his cheeks with a soft quiver.

Dean smirked a little. "Are you complaining?"

"Hell no...Loving it; and want more."

"You'd better." Dean continued to tease between his angel's cheeks, biting lightly at Gabriel's skin.

"Ohh, yeah...I love it, baby...Mmm, Dean, take me, honey."

Dean grabbed the lube to begin preparing the angel.

Gabriel felt the fingers pushing inside his tight hole and whimpered. "Dean, please...I need you now, so bad."

"I'm not taking you without preparing you first, Gabe."

"But I'm so horny right now, baby."

"I'm not going to hurt you." Dean continued preparing the angel.

"But we had sex hours earlier. Am I not still open?"

"Not completely. Now you are." Dean coated his erection with the lube and pushed into Gabriel.

"Uhhhh, yeeeeessss, Dean...Ohhhh, yesssss, baby..."

Dean smirked, making slow, easy strokes at first.

Gabriel panted and pushed his butt up, getting up on all fours to get a good butt pounding. "Mmm, Dean, you are so big..."

Dean smirked. "Yeah, I know." He increased the force and speed of his strokes.

"You...Ohh have no...Mmm self esteem issues, do you?"

"Well, not when it comes to this."

"Oh, yeah, you have a big dick and love you, baby." Gabriel moaned and pushed his butt back, rubbing his husband groin. "Mmm, good thing already pregnant or I would be getting knocked up right now."

Dean smirked, kissing and stroking down Gabriel's back. "I hope the guilt's gone now."

"Oh feeling much better, Dean...That thing is definitely not something I want again."

"Good. Cause contrary to what you might think, I don't actually like spanking you."

"Well except for in sex, right, baby?"

Dean smirked. "Well, yeah. We can try spanking in sex."

Gabriel smiled and chewed his lower lip. "I think that could be really fun and would like to try it."

Dean increased the force and speed of his strokes, feeling his own release close.

"Ahhh...Gonna come, Dean!"

"Good." Dean smirked and then cried out Gabriel's name as he exploded inside the angel.

The blond angel let out a soft cry as he came on them both, panting hard with a loud whimper.

Dean kissed Gabriel's shoulder, nipping lightly at the skin. "I think turning your butt red during sex would be good."

"Well not too red, I hope."

"Well, no - just enough for both of us to enjoy it. So how many times have you been spanked now?"

"Um well between you and Michael? I think I've lost count."

"Maybe we should just keep your pants down permanently," Dean teased.

"Oh yeah, very funny, Dean honey...I think that would traumatize the kids and our family."

Dean chuckled and then kissed Gabriel thoroughly. "I'm glad you got brought back. Wish I'd known... I would have been there for you."

The former trickster could only sigh sadly. "Dean, you didn't know I would ever come back; and I don't blame you for not being there when I woke up."

"At least you found your way to me... right when I needed you the most. Things were a nightmare after Lucifer got shoved back into hell."

"I am so sorry that you went through all of that."

"I think it hit Sam hard. Should have known he'd find out what he did without his soul and feel bad."

"But now things will get better, Dean...And we will have a wonderful family."

"Yeah. I just hope the wall stays in place..." Dean sighed.

"We will fix the wall and his soul soon."

"Is that even possible?"

"Yes. But I need time first, Dean."

"You also need to be careful." Dean frowned a little. "Can't help wondering, though exactly what's gonna happen with those memories."

"Yes. I shall do research and will find out if I can do this safely first."

"Good. Cause if not..." Dean lightly patted Gabriel's still-red bottom.


	15. Don't Scratch the Wall Sam

Michael was lying asleep in the bed when he suddenly tensed up, one of the memories from hell playing through his mind.

"Mmm, Michael? What is wrong, honey?" Sam asked tiredly, looking at his sleeping husband, sensing that he was upset.

Michael lay there for a few moments, considering pretending that he was still asleep. With a sigh, though, he knew that wouldn't work. "It's nothing. Go back to sleep," he whispered.

"You are whimpering and not sleeping well. You are having nightmares, aren't you?"

"I escaped the cage. The nightmares cannot hurt me." But the tears in Michael's eyes suggested something completely different.

"So you going to tell me about them or do I need to try and remember them for you?"

Michael blinked, looking at Sam. "What?"

"You going to tell me, honey?"

"I don't want to." Michael spoke quietly, his voice filled with pain. "It serves no purpose."

"It is hurting you, Michael baby, and I don't want to hurt you by keeping this to yourself."

"If I tell you..." Michael hesitated briefly. "It will hurt you."

"But you are suffering; and you know I don't want you to be in any pain."

Michael reached for Sam, pulling the human closer to him. "It's all right."

"Tell me or I'm gonna try and find out myself."

Michael's eyes narrowed and he swatted Sam's backside. "Don't you dare."

"Then tell me, Michael...Dammit."

Michael closed his eyes briefly. "You are so stubborn," he whispered. "Once you get an idea in your head, it's almost impossible to make you let it go." He was likely talking about the cage, too...

"I am not that stubborn, Michael."

Michael didn't seem to hear him. "Also intelligent..." The angel focused on the human. "You figured out how to manipulate a small piece of the cage. You created a weapon - a knife. With a serrated edge." Michael spoke calmly, but there was pain in his voice.

"I uh did? When did I do that?"

Michael hesitated briefly. "Right before I came over to try and help you." He spoke softly.

"Do I want to know what I tried to do with that thing?"

"I'm sure you can guess." Michael very gently touched his own chest, as if remembering where the knife was stabbed in.

"I...I stabbed you?!!"

"Do you see, Sam, why I didn't want you to remember?"

"I stabbed you; and that is what you were dreaming about?"

Michael nodded. "Yes..."

"I...I am so sorry, Michael...I wish I hadn't done that..."

"Please don't feel guilty, Sam. I love you."

"But I harmed you, Michael..."

"You were scared and hurting. Sam, I didn't want you to remember as well."

"I was being tormented by Lucifer and was frightened, so I lashed out."

"I don't blame you. You don't have to explain yourself to me."

"I do feel bad still, you know, and is that all I did?"

Michael hesitated, but then slowly shook his head. "This was when I was still trying to convince you that I loved you."

"As in you don't want to tell me, or that I did more?"

"You don't need to hear what else you did."

Castiel woke up and sighed. "Sam, you will stop pushing at the wall and stop threatening to push at it."

"I just don't like you suffering."

Michael reached for Castiel's hand as well, but spoke to Sam. "It was enough to heal me when you told me you loved me."

"I do love you, so much."

"I forgave you even when you did it, Sam... you need to try not to feel guilty, though."

"I will try; but you are my husband - and the hormones are not helping matters right now."

Michael's arms tightened around Sam. "Do you need a spanking?"

"Um think so, yes."

"I think you also need one for threatening to push at the wall."

"Awww, crap. I hoped you hadn't remembered that."

"Threatening to push at the wall was very bad, Sam. Doing that could kill you."

"But...you wouldn't tell me and I panicked."

"I didn't want to tell you because I knew it would hurt you."

"I am sorry, Michael, that I hurt you."

Michael let his hand move over Sam's bare bottom, casting a glance at Castiel. "Perhaps we should talk about what Sam deserves," he suggested to his other mate.

"What do you mean?" Castiel asked and looked at them both. "He harmed you in the cage."

"I was speaking in regards to him threatening to push at the wall, which is something affecting both of us."

"Ahh yes, he shall need it to be harsh."

"I think..." Michael looked seriously at Sam. "Do you need one long spanking? Or two shorter ones?"

"How bad will the long one be?"

"It depends on how bad you need to be punished for what happened in the cage."

"Um maybe the paddle?"

Michael looked at Castiel again. "What would be harsh enough for his wrongs against us, do you think?"

"He risked himself or threatened to, so I suggest the belt."

Michael nodded and then looked at Sam. "So whether it's one long spanking or two shorter ones, you'll still be getting both implements... it depends on whether you want it all out of the way or not."

"B..Both? Ahh...Maybe two then?"

"Which one do you want out of the way first?"

"Um the stabbing thing."

"Are you sure?"

"That is the one that I am upset about the most."

"Even knowing that I have forgiven you? That not even those actions could have driven me away from you?"

"I still stabbed you."

Michael kissed Sam softly. "I love you - and I love Castiel, too."

"Love you too, both of you; and I am sorry for ever hurting you."

"We love you too, Sam."

Michael put his lips close to Sam's ear. "You need to let this punishment release your guilt." The angel sat up, tugging Sam over his lap.

Sam gulped when he was pulled over his mate's lap and pouted. "Why does the kid not protect my butt when it is being spanked?" the human joked.

"Because spanking is sometimes necessary."

"Still hurts."

"Yes. But if you had no boundaries, you'd feel even worse."

"Yes, you know I would."

Michael settled Sam and then swatted him hard.

Sam yelped at the hard swats to his naked backside with a whimper. "Owww!"

Michael spanked Sam hard and fast, knowing that his mate needed to be fully punished.

Castiel tried to not get upset by the fact that Sam Winchester was hurting, but ended up crying nonetheless as much as he was.

Michael paused in the spanking, casting a glance at Castiel. "Will it make you feel better for me to do this in another room?" he asked gently.

The brunette nodded and chewed his lower lip. "I'll go and check on Gabriel while you do this."

Michael turned his attention back to the human across his lap and resumed spanking him.

Sam let out a whimper with his backside burning bright red.

Michael finally put the paddle to one side as soon as he felt that Sam should feel punished enough and pulled the human hard into his arms.

Sam sobbed in his lover's arms and whimpered. "I'm sorry..."

Michael cuddled Sam tightly. "I know. I love you; and I forgave you as soon as you'd done it, even while you still hated me."

"I am sorry, Michael...My butt hurts; but how bad is the second one?"

"You're due the belt for the next one. Sam, threatening to endanger yourself is never an option."

Sam gulped a little nervously. "Um...Could we finish this?"

Michael frowned at Sam with concern. "Now? Are you sure?"

"It is going to hurt anyway, so I just want to get it done with."

"It may be better to heal you from the first one, then," Michael said. "I'm not sure you could handle the belt on top of an already-severely spanked backside."

"I want it over with; and you can heal me after, Michael."

Michael nodded slowly. "All right." He kissed Sam and then turned the human back over his knees.

Sam cringed and knew his butt was really in for it, but wanted it all done soon.

Michael began spanking with his hand, this time warming Sam's sit spots and as-yet-untouched thighs.

Sam tried not to cry when his sore bottom was rewarmed, but he wanted this done so that it would be off his shoulders; but he dreaded the unforgiving pain of the belt.

Michael continued the hard spanking, determined to make sure this was a lesson that would stick. He didn't stop the hand spanking for a while and then created a belt.

Sam was sobbing through the entire spanking, but he was unable to sob anymore by the time Michael had created the belt. His backside was burning bright red and he knew that he would be bruised.

Michael took a much tighter hold on Sam and brought the belt down hard.

Sam let out a strangled scream, unable to handle the intense agony, sobbing, unable to produce anymore tears.

Michael only brought the belt down six times and then only at about half-force. The angel then pulled the human hard into his arms, holding Sam tightly.

Sam passed out from the pain by the sixth stroke of the belt, in Michael's arms, unable to take the intense agony any longer, his buttocks bruised slightly; but he would never blame his husband.

Michael held Sam close, letting his hand drift down to heal the human.

Sam just lay in his mate's arms, only whimpering a little when he was being healed.

Michael lay back with Sam, holding him tightly. "I'm sorry," the angel whispered, lightly kissing the human's cheek.


	16. Micheal's Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is always stubborn and Micheal feels bad for using too harsh items for a spanking. Castiel feels emotional pain whenever Sam is being punished or hurt.

Castiel ported to the other room, looking still distraught.

Dean glanced up as Castiel ported into the room and frowned, sitting on the bed with Gabriel. "Cass, what's wrong?"

"Sam is getting punished and I hate seeing him in pain, much less hearing it," Castiel admitted, trying to not hear Sam's yelps.

Dean blinked a few times. "What, again? What did my brother do this time?"

"He hurt Michael in the cage when Michael had a nightmare, but he threatened to touch the wall if he didn't tell him, so he is getting two."

Dean turned pale. "What?"

"Yep. Michael was having nightmares and Sam got desperate to help him, so he wanted to know what was wrong."

"So he threatened to poke at the wall?!"

"Yes, he did; and Michael got mad."

"I'm not surprised." Dean narrowed his eyes. "I'm mad."

"I am more upset right now; and please don't punish him - he is enduring enough from Michael."

Dean sighed a little. "I guess that's kind of Michael's responsibility now, right?"

"Yes and mine; but he can still answer to you if you need him to. Gabriel may also answer to Michael, as I do."

Dean shrugged. "If Michael's already punishing him enough for this, I guess I don't have to."

"I may also be answerable to you as well if I do something to warrant punishment from you."

Dean blinked. "That's gonna get confusing..."

"You and Michael are the dominant ones, as it were, in this family."

"True, I guess. By the way, Cass, sorry for dragging you away from battle so much."

"It's okay; and Heck, I am glad you needed me so much."

Dean nodded. "We sure did. But still... sorry."

The angel smirked, viewing the human. "Are you feeling bad, Dean?"

"Not bad enough for you to need to spank me," Dean replied immediately. "But I want to make sure we're still friends."

"Of course we are, Dean. I wouldn't ever think otherwise; and we are now family."

Dean nodded. "Good." He frowned. "Speaking of which... we need to work out where we're all living."

"Michael and I will build a large house with nurseries for the children; but for now, we will only have one nursery for the babies."

"Yeah, that probably makes sense." Dean paused. "You know Gabe's pregnant, right?"

"Yes, Michael told me and I can also sense the presence inside him; but I should warn you, Dean. Gabriel carries more than one life."

Dean blinked, glancing at his mate. "More than one... Twins?" His head jerked up at Sam's scream and he looked ready to go to his brother.

"Yes, twins, Dean. I can feel them; and you shouldn't go in there. He is being punished for the wall and from his guilt. You won't like seeing him belted anymore than I do."

"He just screamed," Dean said, sounding kind of shell-shocked.

"He demanded that he be punished; and I doubt Michael would hurt him badly. It has stopped, so guessing Michael is finished. Dean, don't just rush in."

"What if he went too far?" Dean was clearly worried about his brother.

"I..." Castiel turned when he sensed the pain, along with emotional turmoil. "I must go back there...Something is upsetting Micheal."

****

The blue-eyed angel disappeared back to his room, seeing Sam clearly unconscious, naked in Michael's arms and also seeing the tears in Micheal's eyes. Castiel went to the bed. "What has happened?"

Michael looked up at Castiel, his face pale. "Sam wanted me to do the second part of the punishment, but it was too much..."

"What, are you both insane?!"

Michael closed his eyes briefly. "I assumed he knew his own limits..."

"Well, clearly he didn't; and Dean heard his screaming. I had to convince him not to come in here."

Michael slowly released Sam and stood up off the bed, tenderly covering the human with the blankets. "I need to leave."

"No, wait, Michael. He knew what he was doing and I um could belt you if you want me to...Don't let this eat at you."

"I hurt him." A few tears slipped out of Michael's eyes.

Castiel wrapped his arms around his sobbing brother, holding him before he smacked his butt. "Do you need this? Michael, I also must tell you that Gabriel is carrying more than one life within him. He carries two babies."

Michael held onto Castiel, wincing a little at the smack. "I... don't know..." He then blinked. "Twins? We should build a house soon... before the babies are born..."

"Yes, Dean is concerned on where we shall live as much as we are. I could spank you for this if you need me to."

"I need Sam's forgiveness..."

"You know that you always will have it." Castiel led his brother towards the bed, pulling him over his lap, soon spanking him.

Michael winced at the hard spanking, but didn't struggle or protest it. The tears started quickly - from guilt more than anything else.

The brunette continued to spank his older lover hard to make sure he got over the guilt of hurting Sam. "You will always be forgiven; but you will have a very sore butt too."

Michael began sobbing, still not struggling or attempting to fight.

Once his butt was red, Castiel started on the thighs and under curves, grabbing the belt, whacking the bouncing cheeks, tears falling from his blue eyes. The belt dropped to the floor and Castiel was holding his sobbing brother. "I love you...I don't like hurting you."

Michael clung almost desperately to Castiel. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I love you so much..."

"I know and Sam does as well...Dean is still worried about Sam screaming, you know."

"I know." Michael wiped at his eyes. "I don't want to force Sam awake to tell Dean he's all right, though."

"We don't have to. I'll go back there and tell him; or you could. You should feel the twins anyway."

Michael shook his head. "If the situations were reversed, I wouldn't be happy unless I spoke to Gabriel and found out what happened myself. I imagine Dean will feel the same."

"Still, go and feel the twins. Gabriel is sleeping; and I wonder if that is also keeping him weak right now, with also coming back from the dead."

Michael shook his head. "I'd rather stay with Sam for now, but I will go and feel the twins once I know Sam is all right and doesn't hate me."

"He doesn't hate you."

Michael didn't look so convinced. "I hurt him..."

"And he will forgive you for it. He asked to be punished fully."

Michael looked incredibly unhappy. "I shouldn't have come back to him."

"Dammit, Michael, you need to stop feeling bad about this. You've been punished; and he will forgive you."

"I am so afraid he'll go back to hating me like he did in the cage," Michael admitted.

"Never; and you are his mate, Michael - you won't lose him; nor will he hate you."

"I hope so," Michael whispered.

"He will forgive you, Michael," Castiel said and then heard Sam stirring. "Sam, are you okay?"

Sam nodded and then noticed that Michael had obviously being spanked.

"He feels guilty for hurting you."

"I'm sorry," Michael whispered to Sam, his eyes blurring with tears once more. The angel reached out to his human mate, but stopped before touching him.

Sam blinked, confused as to why Michael wouldn't touch him. "Michael, I'm okay and love you...I forgive you, but there really is nothing to be sorry for. I asked to be spanked for both."

"I should have known better," Michael said quietly. "I hurt you..."

"Well, yeah, you hurt me; but I love you so much and will always forgive you. Please don't ever stop touching me."

Michael wrapped his arms around Sam, pulling him tightly against him. "Please don't hate me," the angel whispered, some tears falling.

"I don't hate you, Michael, and never will. I love you."

Michael kissed Sam's neck, still holding onto him. "I'm sorry."

"I know; and so am I."

"You've been punished more than enough, my cherished one." Michael gently kissed Sam.

Sam returned the kiss with a soft moan, deepening the contact. "Damn, I love you so much."

"I love you too," Michael whispered. "I've been afraid that you'll return to how you felt inside the cage, before we came together."

"No, never again, Michael...You're stuck with me now."

Michael smiled a little, but then seemed to think of something. "Your brother is concerned about you."

"He is? Why?"

"He heard you scream. Castiel had to talk him out of rushing in here."

"Aww, crap...Dean is on full big brother mode, isn't he? I'll go talk to him before he storms in here."

"That might be for the best. I would react in the same way if the situations were reversed."


	17. Twins & Reassurances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe finds out he is carrying twins and Sam goes to let Dean know he's okay.

The blond angel finally stirred with Dean stalking around the room like a caged tiger, his stomach having a tiny baby bump. "Dean? What hell is going on?"

Dean immediately came over to Gabriel, leaning down to kiss the angel's cheek. "I'm worried about Sam."

"Why, what's wrong, Dean?"

"He apparently threatened to shove at the wall because Michael wouldn't tell him something. So Michael was spanking him and Sam screamed..."

"Sam did what? Is he okay?" Gabriel asked and moved to sit up, holding his belly a little, realizing that he was bigger than he expected by now. "Am I supposed to show a bit?"

"I don't know..." Dean sat on the bed with Gabriel. "Apparently, you're expecting twins."

"I..I'm what?"

"Cass said. You need to be even more careful now."

"I am having two babies? I um...What do we do? Can we handle twins?"

"We'll be fine, Gabe. But you'd better not do anything dangerous."

"I won't, Dean; but I'll need you more now, you know."

"You'll never lose me," Dean promised.

"I know; but scared shitless, you know."

"Yeah. But you'll have loads of help."

"I was scared of pushing one out and now two? Oh, man, when you do something, you go all the way, huh, Dean?"

"It could be worse," Dean said with a quick grin. "You could be carrying more."

"Ack! Now don't jinx it, Dean, or I'll end up pushing out a litter like a bitch."

Dean chuckled softly. "I'm sure that won't happen."

"If you do, I am so spanking your ass."

"I doubt that's how pregnancy works, Gabe."

Gabriel shrugged and smirked. "Only Daddy really knows with angels; but I don't know about you, but I'm a bit antsy in here."

"You mean you want us to have a house?" Dean asked.

"Well, yeah, that; but um kind of stuck inside and it totally sucks....I'm so bored."

Dean shook his head. "Well, what do you want to do?"

"Weeeeelll, I could make a few suggestions?"

"Like...?"

******

Sam smiled and kissed his husband before kissing Castiel as well, getting dressed to head into Dean's room, knocking with Gabriel interrupted, the blond pouting.

Dean glanced up at the knock. "Come in."

Sam came in and looked at them both. "Ahh...Am I interrupting?"

"Not anything important." Dean smirked, but eyed Sam with concern. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I heard you were worried about me, but I'm fine. I also heard we are going to need a bigger house with Gabriel pregnant with twins. Do you ever do anything small, Dean?"

"I guess not." Dean frowned at his brother. "Also heard you threatened to poke at the wall."

"Um ah yeah; but wasn't going to, you know, but needed him to just tell me or it would eat him."

"Sam, how many times do I have to tell you how dangerous this is? Seriously, dude."

"I know; and got my butt beat big time for it."

"I heard you screaming, Sam."

"Well I am fine, just asked for both spankings with the paddle and belt."

"Seriously? Are you insane?"

"Apparently, yeah; but I'm okay, Dean...I've paid for my crimes."

"I'm tempted to spank you myself," Dean said.

"But...I already paid."

"What did I tell you again and again, Sam?"

"Don't scratch the wall."

"Whether or not you were planning to, Sammy, you still threatened to."

"I know; and um if you want, I guess I deserve it."

Gabriel smirked. "Saaaammy is in trouble...Well, again."

"You did completely ignore me," Dean pointed out.

"Yes. I'm sorry, Dean...Forgive me?"

"I think I should still spank you," Dean said. "I've been worried like crazy over you."

"Aww...Okay, I guess I do deserve it."

"Well, you do. I don't want you a drooling mess on the floor."

"Then um guess you need me to pull down my pants again...Ahh, does Gabriel have to watch this?"

Dean looked at his angel. "Do you want to go get some food?"

"Well, food is good and I am starving. I could go get my brothers to take me," Gabriel admitted, grabbing his clothes and getting dressed.


	18. Made for Each Other

Gabriel went to seek Michael. "Michael...Um I'm hungry..."

Michael came out of the room and looked at Gabriel. "Do you want me to create some for you? Or go and eat somewhere?"

"Um I so wanna go out."

"Where do you want to go?" Michael asked, reaching out to Castiel to ask him if he wanted to join them.

"Just out now, please, and maybe tacos?" Gabriel said; and with that, all three left the hotel with Dean to deal with Sam again.

*****

Dean nodded and then turned his attention to Sam as Gabriel left, crooking a finger at his brother.

Sam groaned and knew that his butt was going to get it yet again, removing his pants to bend over Dean's lap, pouting. "This is getting annoying."

"Well, Sam, you know how to avoid getting your butt spanked." Dean sat back a little. "Just this once, though, I'm not gonna use anything other than my hand. Not that you'll get off easy anyway..."

Sam whimpered a little and knew that he was in for a world of pain. "I know..."

Dean adjusted Sam over his lap and swatted him hard.

"Oh! Ouch!"

Dean began spanking hard and fast, keeping hold of his brother with his other hand.

Sam was soon crying with Dean spanking him hard.

Dean tipped his brother over a little so that he could swat Sam's sit spots and the tops of his thighs.

"Oww! I'm sorry!"

"I hope so. Cause if you do something like this again, I'm switching your bare butt."

"Ohhh noooo, not the switch."

"Yeah. Cause I'm taking this seriously." Dean landed more hard swats to Sam's bare bottom, feeling the heat radiating off it.

Sam was soon sobbing hard with his bottom burning until he couldn't take it anymore. "I'm sorry!!"

Dean stopped, finally, and pulled his brother into a tight hug.

The younger hunter cried and held onto his brother tightly. "Love you. I'm sorry, Dean..."

"Love you too, Sam... and I know you're sorry. I do forgive you."

"My butt is going to have permanent hand prints at this rate."

Dean shrugged. "Well, if you will do stupid and dangerous things..."

"I know, I get spanked big time; and in the words of your husband, I am uberboned when it comes to staying out of trouble."

Dean snorted softly. "Definitely sounds like it."

"You know you are doomed too, Dean. You're married to the Trickster with twins coming." Sam smirked despite the tears.

"I know." Dean shook his head. "But you've got two strict mates on your back."

"Yeah, I know; and man are they so sexy in battle. When they were after the demons like that, I mean oh man, I wanted to strip them both naked, grease them up and have my way with them...Well, when I wasn't busy worrying."

Dean shook his head. "I really don't need to know your weird sexual fantasies about your two angels... speaking of which, how'd you land them both anyway?"

"Don't know, guess I got lucky?"

"You feel lucky?"

"Oh Hell yeah and constantly wanting to pounce them. Don't you feel the same with Gabriel?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah. Wouldn't change him for anything."

"He is a bit like you, Dean, you know that?"

Dean snorted softly. "That did cross my mind."

"Face it, your kids are going to be wild."

"I know." Dean shrugged. "Guess we'll have to figure something out."

"Terrible twos times two. Dean....I really hope I am pregnant with just one of them."

"Guessing Michael or Cass would know if you were pregnant with more than one."

"Yeah, but I know the sex...I just feel it."

"Oh? What's that?"

"Well let me put it this way - the nursery will need lots of blue."

Dean snorted softly. "Sounds good. Better hope you learn to behave yourself from now. How many spankings have you been given now?"

"Way too many; and if my son is like me, well, could be interesting. More worried about him flying off when I ground him."

"I'm guessing you'll be more or less okay. He probably won't be able to fly immediately."

"They tell me it'll take a while before his wings are strong enough to hold his weight to let him fly."

"That doesn't surprise me."

"Still could be interesting be parents to half angels."

"Yeah. Are Cass and Michael gonna make you immortal?"

"Yes, they are; and isn't Gabriel going to do the same with you?"

Dean nodded. "As soon as it's safe for him to do."

"Yes, he needs to gather his strength, I know."

"He's also pregnant. With twins. He is so not endangering himself."

"I don't want him to hurt himself or the babies, especially for me."

Dean frowned at his brother. "Don't you dare scratch at the wall. Or even threaten to."

"I won't again...my butt hurts too much to."

"So what was bothering Michael so much anyway?"

"Um he was remembering when I ahhh made a knife in the cage, stabbing him in the heart."

Dean blinked. "What?"

"It was before we um got together..."

"Why'd you stab him? Did he hurt you?"

"I...I don't know...He said it was before I trusted him when I was being tormented."

"Well, yeah... I'm guessing you wouldn't have stabbed him after you trusted him." Dean frowned. "Are you scared of him?"

"Now? No, Dean. I love him and am not scared of him. In fact, he turns me on like you wouldn't believe."

"And you're sure he's not just trying to trick you?"

"No, I know he isn't; and just know he is my lover and mate like Cass is."

Dean sighed a little. "I guess at least something good came out of this whole thing."

Sam nodded and looked at his brother. "Yeah; and you have Gabriel now - or should I say Loki...He could be a handful, with history on how Loki is."

Dean nodded. "Apparently, though, he's freed of the Trickster's influence now."

"Well that is good, but he may still be a bit mischievous...He is considered very young, or so Cass has said."

"Yeah, I know. But I can handle him."

"Yeah - but if he hits me in the balls again, I'm beating his ass for it."

"He already knows the consequences if he's bad."

"Aww, man, that is like a three spankings in one day; at least for me."

Dean snorted softly. "You know, maybe you should take to wearing cotton pants - easier to pull down."

"Bite me, Dean..."

"Seriously, it's like you've set a new record for how many times you can get spanked in a week."

"Well, Michael is strict, you know; and Cass is too - but I don't think I've set a record..." Sam began to pout, pulling his pants back up with a groan. "Ohhh, owww..."

"Maybe you should put some cotton pants on this time," Dean suggested.

"Owww I need my sweatpants." Sam was close to doing a sore butt dance, squirming like crazy, gasping when their angels returned.

Castiel blinked in confusion at Sam bouncing around. "Sam, why are you acting like an untamed ape?"

Michael stepped over to Sam and slid his hand down to the human's backside, feeling the heat through Sam's jeans. "You've been spanked again?" He gently rubbed Sam's bottom.

Dean pulled Gabriel down onto the bed with him. "Mmm... you eat?"

"Oww, Michael! That is really tender." Sam pouted and soon ended up groaning with the angel healing him, definitely groping. "Ugnnn....Dean found out and got mad..." The human was soon mewling in the angel's arms.

Gabriel smirked, handing Dean some tacos, nodding, grabbing a chocolate milkshake for himself.

Dean ate the tacos and kissed Gabriel deeply just as the other three vanished.

Gabriel returned the affection and gave Dean some of his milkshake. "Don't normally share my goodies; but you, I don't mind sharing with."

Dean grinned. "Well, that's good. You behave yourself while you were out?" he teased.

"Yep, I behaved myself for once; but had to pee, which was so weird."

"Well, you are carrying twins. By the way, Sam threatened to beat your butt if you hit him in the balls again."

"Ahhh, seriously? But it was so funny..." Gabriel giggled but then got serious. "Well, you chuckleheads never listened to me on the rules and he didn't play the game; but I'm not going to do that again unless he makes me."

"You're not doing it again, period." Dean swatted his backside.

"Owww...Okay, okay...No more Nutcracker."

"I don't know... I think maybe I should give you a reminder spanking anyway."

"B...But, aww, I'm not going to do it." Gabriel pouted a little.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, I won't do that one again..."

"You sure you don't need a few reminder swats?"

"Are you trying to do the whole kinky sex thing, Dean? You keep asking me."

"Well, we did talk about trying it..."

"Well sure we can try it, Dean...I'm game if you are."

Dean grinned, then tugged lightly on Gabriel's clothes. "These had better come off. The old-fashioned way."

"The old-fashioned way?" Gabriel looked utterly confused.

"As in without using your powers."

"I don't know um how.."

"I'll help you." Dean lightly tugged Gabriel's pants down, baring his bottom, and lightly touched the angel's backside. "You're still pink. Are you sore still?"

"Um a bit, yeah; but was a bad boy, after all."

"Yeah, you were. And those spankings were earned." Dean lightly rubbed Gabriel's bottom. "But guessing you were feeling guilty, since you didn't even try to fight me."

"I hurt you, Dean, and felt bad, so I deserved them."

"Bet you would have freaked if I'd done that while you were still the Trickster."

"Hells, yeah. I would have freaked out."

"Maybe if I had done, though, you wouldn't have had to die."

"I would have fought you on it."

Dean looked at him. "Would you have hated me afterwards?"

"Probably. I don't know..."

Dean kissed Gabriel deeply and then pulled his shirt off. "Glad we didn't have to find out." He tugged to pull Gabriel across his knees.

Gabriel felt his husband put him over his lap with a groan, wanting Dean to spank him.

Dean lightly stroked Gabriel's backside before bringing his hand down in a mild swat. "Have you been a bad boy, Gabe?"

"Ohhh Hell yeah, been a verrrrrry bad boy."

Dean smirked and squeezed one of Gabriel's cheeks before bringing his hand down again.

Gabriel grunted when he got the slight swat, pushing his butt up.

Dean brought his hand down again, slightly harder, then lightly teased the swatted area with his nails.

"Holy shit, Dean!!"

"Good or bad?" Dean let his fingers slip teasingly between Gabriel's cheeks before swatting again.

"Fucking good!"

Dean grinned and swatted yet again, letting his nails trail down the angel's spine.

Gabriel quivered at the nails trailing down his spine. "Oh Heaven!! Sweet Heaven, Dean!"

Dean leaned over and let his tongue follow the path his nails had just taken, landing a few swats to Gabriel's pink bottom at the same time.

"Ughhh, Dean...Gonna come, baby!"

Dean slid a hand underneath Gabriel to start massaging his erection.

"Ughhh, Dean...Gonna make a mess."

"Doesn't matter. We can clean it up."

Gabriel let out a loud cry as he came on Dean's hand along with the bedding. "Ohh! Eww, wet spot!!"

Dean snorted softly and moved them so that they weren't lying in the wet spot. "Better?"

Gabriel make a cute, grossed out face, his nose scrunching up when he was in the wet spot, finally better when Dean moved them both. "Better..."

Dean kissed his angel, wrapping his arms tightly around Gabriel.

"Mmm, you are so hot, Dean; and love that you already know me pretty well."

"Well, we're meant for each other and all that, right?"

"Yeppers; and glad I didn't get you in the nuts, or I'd flatten what is mine."

"Yeah, I am so glad about that," Dean admitted.

"Me too...This is definitely so mine and not gonna share."

Dean snorted softly. "Good thing I just have you, then, isn't it?"

"Yep. I am not sharing my Popsicle and other goodies."

"Weird that Sammy has two angels..."

"Well hot, I guess; but I so don't want to think of my two brothers naked, boinking your brother."

Dean shuddered. "Me neither. But at least you made things right with Michael."

"Yes, even if my butt was sore for it."

"You deserved it," Dean pointed out. "I was worried he might really hurt you. That's what you seemed to think."

"Well big brother was mad and kind of thought I was in big trouble."

"Understandably so, though. I was mad when Sam let me think he was dead and that was only for a year."

"And I made them think that for more than a millennia."

Dean nodded. "I'm thinking you probably hurt Michael."

"Yeah, I did and never meant to harm him in any way and am glad I'm home again."

"It's a good thing he forgave you, otherwise you might have been at each other's throats."

"Yeah; and we are family, so it would be bad to be in a battle."

"Yeah..." Dean frowned. "Michael's way different to how I originally thought he was and how Cass described him."

"Well he is the General; and we all considered him to just be all military, you know?"

"Yeah - but apparently, he has a heart. Also has nightmares, according to Sam."

"Poor Michael must be tormented by Hell."

"Apparently, he remembered Sam stabbing him inside the cage."

"That is not good and just wish we could help him more," Gabriel said with a soft sigh, cuddling his mate and kissing his chest.

Dean kept his arms tightly around Gabriel. "It's not easy to forget hell. Sam has that wall up, so he doesn't have to remember. I'm surprised Michael isn't suffering more."

"I think that he might be not telling us how bad it is affecting him. I was consumed with the Trickster and even now, it is hard to get over the urges to give just deserts sometimes, if I know the guy is a dick."

Dean nodded. "Yeah. But sooner or later, it'll probably come crashing down on him and someone needs to be there to pick up the pieces." He slid his hand down Gabriel's back to rest on his backside. "And if you backslide, I'll spank you."

Gabriel gulped and knew that Dean would do exactly that if he ever did backslide into the ways of the Trickster. "I will behave myself; and guess you know what I was like as Loki."

Dean nodded. "You're lucky I decided against bringing up maintenance spankings."

"I am basically doomed if you do."

"Of course, they might be needed if you misbehave badly."

"Noooooo! I will be good..."

Dean snorted softly. "You know, if anyone had told me that the Trickster would be scared of spankings, I would never have believed them."

"Well, to be honest, Odin had threatened a few times and Thor smacked my butt a few times when I drove them nuts. They never did follow through with it, though, and I made sure to drive them nuts. Even tricked Baldur a few times, but he had a rod so far up his ass, he soon bored me. Still don't see what Kali saw in him."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Sounds like the threats and swats didn't work nearly as well as a full spanking."

"Nope. I only pranked them harder and drove them insane, I think and even laughed when all they could do was yell my name."

Dean shook his head. "Sounds like you needed to be taken in hand long before now."

"I have been a bad little boy, I know that."

"Yeah, can't argue with that," Dean agreed. "Sounds like no one gave you boundaries or anything. You're getting them from me."

Gabriel nodded and chewed his lower lip. "No, don't think they did; and at that point, all I wanted to do was be the Trickster. I wanted to play and that is all I wanted to do, really."

Dean frowned. "Or maybe you were just desperate for attention? I mean, you kept coming back to me and Sam. Couldn't leave well enough alone."

"Well I just had this urge to keep bothering you, but don't know why. I was never given boundaries and guess that could be the reason. I wanted you to give me them and to catch me."

"Well, I've caught you now." Dean grinned.

"Yes, you caught me; and I am helpless now. What shall you ever do with me, my strong captor?"

"I was thinking of tying you up and having my wicked way with you." Dean smirked, nipping lightly at Gabriel's throat.

Gabriel smirked and pretended to struggle a little. "Oh? And what makes you think I will submit?"

"I think you'll submit because that's your natural inclination." Dean lightly grazed Gabriel's neck with his teeth, tormenting the angel.

"But angels don't submit to their captors easily."

"Then maybe I'll punish you," Dean suggested, teasing.

"Oh please, Master...I will be a verrrrrrry good boy," Gabriel said with a sexy purr in his voice, squirming on the bed with Dean between his legs, holding him captive.

"Really? Cause I'm thinking maybe I should punish you anyway." Dean let his fingertips ghost down Gabriel's spine.

Gabriel quivered in pleasure with Dean running the fingertips along his sensitive spine.

Dean let his fingers continue downwards to tease Gabriel's backside lightly with his nails.

"Ohhh, Master...Mmm please..."

"Please what?" Dean pressed slightly harder.

"Please, oh please, Master! I need you so badly."

"Mmm... do you think you've been good enough?"

"I certainly hope so, Master."

Dean pushed Gabriel gently down onto the bed, holding his wrists up and out of the way with one hand as he kissed him hard.

Gabriel moaned and quivered under the human, his face flushed with need.

Dean trailed soft kisses along Gabriel's jaw, then began biting gently.

Gabriel let out a soft whimper, finding that his wrists were still being held by his human lover. "Uhhh...You hold me captive, huh?"

Dean smirked. "Better believe it." He kissed the angel again.

"Mmm, only you could ever capture me, Dean."

"And spank you?" Dean chuckled, trailing the biting kisses down Gabriel's chest.

"Oh, yes; you spank me too."

Dean trailed the kisses over Gabriel's stomach, letting his free hand drift down to caress the angel's erection.

"Oh getting needy, are you, hubby?"

"No more than you," Dean pointed out.

"Ahhh true, so true, Dean; and you love that you've gotten me pregnant, don't you?"

Dean shrugged. "Gotta say... we haven't exactly been the Brady bunch when it comes to family. But now I have you. Pregnant you," he added, letting his hand rest on Gabriel's stomach.

"Yeppers, you have me and our babies growing inside me. Your babies, Dean, and we will raise them the best we can."

"Yeah." Dean nodded. "And I'd better not have you throwing tantrums on me," he warned.

"I know you'll spank me for it."

"Damn right I will. And if you endanger yourself."

"I will try not to get involved with the fight for Heaven, Dean...Definitely not when pregnant."

"You'd better not, Gabe. Cause if you do? I'm taking the switch to your bare backside."

"A switch? Um that sounds painful."

"Already used it on you before, remember? I'm serious about keeping you safe."

"Oh, right um...Didn't like that thing one bit...It really hurt."

"Yeah - it was kind of meant to. Wouldn't have used it if I didn't know you needed it."

"I know, Dean, but still hurt. I deserved it, though, for killing you repeatedly."

Dean shook his head slightly. "You know, I had to deal with Sam feeling guilty once he got his soul back... I think I'm starting to wear my hand out on certain people's butts."

"But he now has Michael to spank him, so you can be with me all the time."


	19. Castiel Makes Amends Again

Michael teleported the three of them back to their room, pulling Sam down on the bed with him and sliding his hand down into Sam's jeans to caress his bare bottom. "Is it normal for humans to need so many spankings?"

"No. Just me, it seems." Sam groaned and whimpered at the hand grabbing at his bare bottom under the jeans, his face getting flushed.

Michael eased Sam's jeans down with one hand, continuing to stroke and massage the human's bare backside with the other one. He then reached to pull Castiel down on the bed with him. "I like touching your backside when it's red and warm," the angel said to his human.

"Ughhh...I should have known you were kinky, Michael." Sam groaned and licked his suddenly dry lips. "Ooohhh, gentle, baby."

Castiel watched then and soon was licking at the heated flesh, wanting to touch anything about Sam that he could.

"But I don't like hurting you..." Michael kissed Sam. "No matter what you do, I take no pleasure - from hurting either of you," he added, kissing Castiel too.

"We know that, Michael; and I also know that I deserve it when you have to spank me - but love the touching afterwards."

"Am I too strict with you, Sam? Castiel?" Michael asked, a little concerned.

"Well, you are strict; but I think we need it to keep us safe - and you are the General, so it makes sense. Should tell you that watching you both fight got me so hot that I was going to ruin my pants."

Michael smiled. "It is a pity we were both in the middle of fighting."

"Well you aren't now; and being pregnant seems to help me want you more than before you put your son inside me."

Michael nodded. "That is normal." He kissed Sam again, hand groping the human's backside before landing in a mild swat.

"Uhhh! Owww!" Sam grunted.

Castiel looked at them both. "Wait a moment...Your son?"

Michael frowned at Sam in concern. "That hurt? Was it too hard? I thought perhaps, since you were healed, I would try what you were looking at in those pictures." He then looked at Castiel and nodded. "Yes. We are going to have a son."

"Just a bit too hard, honey; and yes, Cass, we are having a son."

Castiel looked at Michael in pure shock. "You know the sex this early? How do you both know?"

"Sam knows because he is carrying the baby," Michael said. "I've reached out to the child and that is how I know."

"May I?" Castiel asked; and when Sam nodded, he gently touched the belly, letting the unborn fetus sense him. "He is going to have great power."

Michael smiled gently. "Our first child..." He kissed both his mates, then looked at Sam. "Shall I try again with the sex spanking thing?"

Sam smiled and blushed. "Okay, but gentle on the butt, Michael."

"Would it be easier with you across my lap with your shirt off as well?" Michael asked.

"Hmm, maybe; but won't be once I'm bigger."

Michael reached out to pull Sam's shirt off. "Should I pretend to scold you?" the angel asked.

Sam giggled a little at that question. "I don't know...Never done this before."

"Would you like me to?"

"Could be kind of funny, the big bad General scolding me like a small child."

Michael tilted his head slightly and asked, trying to gauge Sam's needs, "Have you been naughty?"

Castiel ended up snickering and Sam admitted that he'd been bad between smirks.

"It sounds like you need to have your bare bottom spanked hard," Michael said, pretending to be serious.

Sam ended up laughing hard, unable to help it. "That is so funny, you sound like we're in a porn movie."

Michael tilted his head a little. "Is that not what you want?"

"It is just so funny to hear you saying that."

"Would you like me to stop saying it? Or perhaps I should give you a few swats for laughing at me?"

"Up to you, Master," Sam said in between giggles with Castiel laughing so hard, he fell off the bed with a soft yelp.

Michael rolled Sam over onto his stomach to swat him lightly and then reached to help Castiel up. "I hope neither of you will laugh when you really are in trouble."

"Nope, we won't; but this is funny and hot."

Michael lightly pulled Sam across his lap, running his fingernails lightly over the human's bare backside.

"Oooohhh, Michael.."

Michael leaned in very close to Sam's ear. "I'm going to take the opportunity to warm your backside thoroughly."

"You are turning me on again and you know it."

Michael smirked. "Oh, I hope so." He let his hand fall lightly on Sam's backside, enough to make the skin tingle.

Sam let out a panted grunt and soon was coming on the bed all over Michael's lap with Castiel messing the bed as well with a heated cry.

Michael smiled, gently stroking Sam's backside. "This was a success?"

"Oh yeah, but want to um, you know...Sex?"

Michael gently moved Sam off his lap so that he could kiss him, gently pushing him down onto the bed before crawling over to Castiel and kissing him hard.

Sam moaned while he was kissed and then watched Castiel being kissed as well. "Ohhh, take me please."

Michael returned to Sam, creating some lube and using it to begin preparing the human.

Sam smiled and kissed his husband while he was being opened up while Castiel also paid attention to him.

Michael returned the kiss hard, continuing to prepare Sam, and kissed down his chest.

"I love you so much. Michael, please!"

"I love you too, Sam." Michael finished preparing the human and finally pushed inside him. He let his fingers graze over Castiel's back. "I love you as well."

Sam let out a loud, quivering moan with his lover finally pushing inside his body, soon being driven insane, while also paying attention to Castiel.

"Love you too, Michael, as much as I love Sam."

Michael made slightly harder strokes as he leaned over to kiss Castiel, his hand drifting down to the other angel's erection.

"Mmm, you are so beautiful, Michael; and didn't expect to love you when we were in Heaven."

"I am aware of that," Michael replied. "You thought I was something I'm not." He wasn't angry or upset about that anymore, though.

"Yes, you are the General and thought all you cared about was the mission. At first, I was like that as well."

Michael shook his head. "I never wanted the apocalypse brought about."

"Nor did I, Michael, but thought you wanted it when the others were keeping us from stopping it."

"Yeah. I didn't know I was starting it by killing Lillith."

"I had no way of contacting you to warn you," Michael said to Sam. "You couldn't have heard my voice outside of a vessel." He shook his head. "If I could have stopped it, I would..."

"Then why did the other angels try and stop me from helping Dean escape?"

"Because the others wanted it," Michael replied. "I may have been the General, but no matter how powerful it is, one voice cannot stand alone."

"Yes, sadly we had to face it; but it brought you down here in a vessel to be with me and Sam."

Michael nodded. "It did, yes. Though that took a long time. I tried several times to contact you, Castiel, but you ignored all of my attempts."

"I was unaware of any contact from you."

Michael raised his eyebrows, looking at Castiel. "Really? Because I seem to recall your response one time when I attempted to contact you. It seemed you'd learned some words from the Winchesters."

"Uhhh, I did?" Castiel blinked and must have obviously forgotten that and cringed. "W...What did I say?"

"I didn't understand most of the words you used at the time," Michael admitted, "but the meaning was pretty clear. You did, in fact, threaten to kill me if I tried to stop you. I couldn't get through to you enough to tell you what I wanted."

"Oh, that is pretty bad...Really bad."

"Yes," Michael agreed. "After that, I had no hope of convincing any of you that I was on your side - but I still hoped to avoid Earth's destruction and Sam or Dean's death."

"I ah think I remember that and um told you to also, and I quote, fuck off."

Michael nodded. "Unfortunately, I had no choice but to retreat. I was completely alone by then."

"Michael, I am sorry I did that to you and said that."

Sam blinked, looking at Castiel, frowning. "You told Michael to fuck off?"

Michael nodded slowly. "Yes. And by the time Adam said yes, I'd lost all hope of ever getting through to you."

"I am sorry, Michael."

"I know." Michael pulled Castiel closer to him to kiss him gently. "I am far more forgiving than you ever thought."

"But I said some very mean things and am sorry for this. I didn't know you had made contact and just seemed to unconsciously say those things to you. I don't remember saying them."

Michael deepened the kiss a little. "You shouldn't feel guilty."

Castiel also began to get rather into the heat of Micheal's kiss.

"Of course, if you feel guilty, I can always spank you for it," Michael suggested.

"Well, if that might help, then I welcome it, Michael."

Michael gently rubbed Castiel's back. "Do you need it?"

"I...I think so, Michael."

"I love you, Castiel," Michael whispered, kissing the other angel softly before he tugged gently to pull him across his lap.

"Love you too...Ohhh um, Michael...Just not the belt, please."

Michael ran his hand over Castiel's backside. "What do you think I should use? What do you need?"

The blue eyed angel cringed and chewed his lower lip nervously. "I do not know...Just need to make amends and hope that I am not going to beat Sam's record."

Michael blinked, looking confused. "What record?"

"His spanking record."

Michael nodded. "Ah, yes." He looked at Sam. "You do seem to need to go over someone's knee a strangely large amount of times."

Sam blushed at that comment, squirming a little. "It's not that often."

"I have not been back from hell that long and already you have received close to ten spankings."

"Ten, seriously?"

"Well, I haven't counted - but I believe it is very close to that amount. Spanking seems to work extremely well on you and I wonder why that is."

"Hey, I don't know but just know they hurt."

"You've been hurt in other ways," Michael pointed out. "And hated the one hurting you."

"Who? Lucifer? I hate him more than anything else and hope he burns forever."

"He will," Michael said, his voice deadly quiet. "But I worry that spanking you - especially how many times you have been now - will be too much and cause your hatred of me." He continued to stroke Castiel's back and bare bottom, so that the other angel knew Michael would be dealing with him soon.

"It never will make me hate you, Michael. I know you love me by spanking me when I need it and for risking myself. If you didn't love me, you wouldn't have spanked me."

Castiel cringed at the hand stroking his bare bottom, knowing that he would soon be sore.

"I do love you, both of you," Michael promised. He then looked down at Castiel across his lap, shifting the other angel forward slightly to expose the sensitive under curves of his buttocks. "How guilty do you feel for this, Castiel?"

"Well I did tell you to fuck off and was not very kind to you, so a fair bit."

"Do you need more than just my hand?" Michael asked, continuing to stroke Castiel's backside.

"I...Mmm...Don't know....Perhaps."

Michael glanced over at Sam. "How does one judge what is needed in a spanking?" He figured Sam would know better, being human.

Sam blinked and looked at them both. "Why are you looking at me? I don t know...Um you just judge by how much you think they are penitent about the crimes and what they are."

"Perhaps the paddle," Michael suggested, letting his hand rest lightly on one of Castiel's sit spots, as if that was where he intended to start.

"T...The paddle?"

Michael nodded, looking serious. "Not only do you feel guilty, but what you said was rather hurtful."

"Yes, I do deserve the paddle for having really hurt you; and am sorry, Michael."

"I know." Michael lifted his hand and brought it down hard, landing on the tender under curve of Castiel's right cheek.

"Ohh! Ouch!"

Michael landed a matching swat on the other side, knowing that making this more painful than usual would be the best way to help Castiel deal with his guilt.

Castiel could only yelp and squirm, making Sam upset once again from it.

Michael paused, looking over at Sam. "Sam, you should go and get yourself some food."

"I don't want to leave, Michael."

"This is upsetting you," Michael pointed out gently.

"Of course it is upsetting me. You are spanking Cass."

"I understand that, Sam. This crime does not involve you, so if you need to leave, you can. I'd rather you do whatever will help you the most."

Sam shook his head. "No. I'm staying to be with Cass during this."

Michael nodded. "Then please remember that I'm doing this for him - not because I get any enjoyment out of it."

"I...I know, Michael; but I am pregnant, so allowed to be emotional."

"I know," Michael said seriously. "Which is why I don't want to upset you even more - or turn you against me." He gently stroked Castiel's back.

"You never will turn me against you, Michael."

"I want to make sure that neither of you think that I agree with Raphael - or that I'm anything like Lucifer," Michael said, a small amount of worry edging his tone.

"We know that, Michael, and I know Cass doesn't think that either."

Castiel remained over Micheal's lap with his bottom quivering, feeling the temporary chill.

"I love you both," Michael said quietly. "More than I'd ever thought possible. Even when your actions have hurt me. I doubt I had any choice in this."

"We both love you too, but I am getting cold," Castiel said.

"I know." Michael let his hand drift down to Castiel's backside. "I suppose I'd better continue this so that we can cuddle."

Castiel whimpered a little and gasped at the smack to his bottom.

Michael resumed spanking Castiel hard, paying particular attention to his sit spots and thighs.

The brunette whimpered at the spanking with his bottom burning, unable to help his sobs.

Michael paused, finally, to manifest a paddle.

"Owww....Michael, forgive me my trespasses."

"I do forgive you, Castiel. And I love you." Michael brought the paddle down hard.

"Owww!" Castiel yelped and the cry forced Sam to look away for a moment; but he wanted to be there for Castiel.

Michael continued to bring the paddle down hard - but made sure his swats were controlled.

"Stop...I think Cass has had enough, Michael, honey."

Michael stopped, placing the paddle to one side and cuddling Castiel tightly.

Castiel sobbed in Michael's arms while Sam also tried to comfort the blue-eyed beauty, tears in his eyes.

Michael held Castiel tightly. "I love you. I forgive you," he whispered in the other angel's ear.

"Love you too, both of you, so much...I can't wait till we can build the new home."


	20. Finally Home

It was many months later when Gabriel held onto his belly, obviously needing new clothes, pouting when he watched the other angels working on the large manor in the middle of the woods. A large, invisible Enochian shield protected their family. Sam was also growing rapidly with the human sighing.

Dean stood next to Gabriel, arm around the angel's waist. "We probably need to go shopping for you soon," he said to Gabriel. "Not sure how we're gonna explain all this, though."

"Don't know; but um could probably be more convincing to make people think Sam and I are getting fat?"

"I am not fat and neither are you, Gabriel," Sam protested loudly from Castiel's side while they built the house.

Michael came over to lightly kiss Sam. "No, neither of you are fat," he promised, before returning to work.

Dean shrugged. "Or we can just decide it's none of their business."

"I am not wearing pink or flowery stuff, Dean."

"We'll find something for you to wear that works," Dean promised.

"Good. We also need to make the nursery, but not sure what colour to use." Gabriel looked at his husband nervously and sighed. "Dean, I need to tell you...I know the sexes of the babies."

"You know? Oh right, I know I'm having a boy," Sam admitted, rubbing his own stomach. "How big is this place to be?"

Dean slid his arms around Gabriel's waist. "What are we having?" He looked at his brother. "Well, pretty sure it's gonna be a mansion."

Gabriel grinned and wrapped his own arms around the human's shoulders, kissing him passionately. "Weeeellllll...The babies are going to need a yellow nursery."

Dean blinked a few times. "Yellow?"

"Well we can't have either blue or pink, Dean honey. We are having a boy and a girl...Don't want to offend either of the twins, after all."

"One of each?" Dean smiled, kissing Gabriel hard.

Gabriel grinned and nodded. "Yep, a boy and a girl."

Dean held the angel close. "Good... but I'm betting they'll be a handful. Like you." He gently touched Gabriel's stomach.

"They are starting to move, so yeah, I think so...ohhh!" Gabriel put Dean's hand over his belly where one of them was kicking.

Sam smirked at that. "Yeah, my son doesn't like me sleeping at night."

Dean's eyes widened as he gently touched Gabriel's stomach. "Wow..." He looked between his brother and his husband. "You're both having trouble sleeping?"

"I am, to be honest, but Gabe is a few weeks behind me, so the babies are just moving," Sam admitted and gasped when the baby kicked his kidneys. "Shit...Right in the kidneys."

Michael came back over to Sam, slipping an arm around his waist. "You need to sit down."

"Is the house almost done?" Sam groaned a little with Michael and Castiel helping him to sit down to get comfortable.

"Sam, are you okay?" Gabriel asked, worried for his brother in law.

Dean eyed his brother with concern, but stayed close to Gabriel. "You should probably sit down too," he told his angel.

Michael slid his hand over Sam's shoulder and kissed him gently. "It won't be long now."

Gabriel went to sit down as well with both pregnant men relaxing, dealing with kicking unborn children. "Mmm, the babies are growing; but we have only five months to go."

"At least you haven't had any tantrums yet," Dean said, lightly kissing Gabriel.

"Uhhh....Not yet, but they are getting big...This would be um seven or so months in a normal pregnancy."

"Can I get you anything?" Dean asked, concerned.

"No, just a home and the nursery. We might need a birthing room for the babies too, I think."

"Anything special we need for that?"

"Well, for me, Angels like to um make nests for their beds; but guessing a normal bed would work."

"Okay." Dean lightly traced his fingers down Gabriel's back.

"That tickles." Gabriel giggled.

Sam watched them with Michael building the mansion while Castiel helped him between comforting Sam.

Dean lightly kissed Gabriel's neck, nipping lightly with his teeth. "Can't wait to get you inside."

"Ohhh, bet you can't, baby."

"I'm going to pin you to the bed and have my wicked way with you," Dean promised.

"Dude, would you two stop that? You are making me have severe nausea." Sam groaned when Gabriel was giggling playfully.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Like you weren't thinking the same thing about your two angels."

"Dean, okay, not the same thing..."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

Sam opened his mouth but then stopped from saying no. "Okay, fine, I want to pounce my angelic husbands."

Dean smirked. "See? Knew I was right."

"I'm pregnant, what's your excuse?" Sam smirked, winking at his brother.

"You really have to ask?"

"Well, not really," Sam replied with his lovers obviously helping him with his discomfort with the house finally done. "We should get our rooms done now and soundproofed, I hope."

Michael kissed Sam gently and then helped him inside the house along with Castiel.

Dean helped Gabriel, fingers drifting over the angel's shoulder.

Sam went into their large rooms and found that they had a nursery adjourning each master bedroom with large, king size beds. Each master bedroom had a bassinet; but for Gabriel, there were two. Sam gasped, seeing the bassinet. "Awww....Ohhh Michael, Cass, the nursery is adorable..." He went in, finding that the room was coloured blue for their son.

Gabriel also found, thanks to his brothers, that his nursery was painted yellow with more than one cradle waiting.

Michael lightly kissed Sam. "Is it all right? I'm afraid I don't know too much about human houses..."

Dean lightly kissed the back of Gabriel's neck. "Looks good, doesn't it?"

"It is lovely, Dean...I am really happy with it."

"Good." Dean smirked. "Want to try out the bedroom?"

"Hells yeah, Dean!"

Dean led Gabriel through to their bedroom, pulling the angel down onto the bed with him.

Gabriel smiled and kissed Dean while he was soon on his back with the human kissing him. "I love you much."

"Love you too, Gabriel. You're mine." Dean kissed him hard and passionately.

"Mmm, yes, yours; and always yours."

"You'd better be."

"Well can't go back now, even if I ever wanted to. I'm seven months pregnant with twins now."

"Well, good. Cause I'd hunt you down if you left me."

"I know you would and know you can be relentless when stalking me." Gabriel smirked a little, knowing how Dean could be kissing him. 'Not going anywhere, Bucko."

"Glad to hear it." Dean kissed Gabriel hard and deeply.

"It's true, baby, and I love you so much. Damn, you are so sexy, Dean."

"You're pretty hot yourself, Gabe."

"Well right now, I'm a bit cold and feeling pretty preggers."

"Meant hot as in the seriously good-looking sense."

"Oh! Right, um you are too."

"But if you're cold..." Dean pulled the blankets up over them.

"I am cold; and think the babies are taking my warmth for themselves."

"We could probably start a fire in the fireplace," Dean suggested.

Gabriel yawned and cuddled under the warm blankets with a frown. "Um...Ah, how do you do that?"

"Like this." Dean stood up to start a fire in the fireplace.

"That looks so complicated. I could have done that the easy way, you know."

"You try it and I'll spank you," Dean warned, looking serious.

*****

"It is perfect..Better than perfect, Michael...I don't know much about having a home, but this is amazing," Sam gushed, kissing his husbands.

Michael held Sam close. "We want us all to be happy... together."

"I think we will be and have so far. The nursery is perfect and love it."

"Good," Michael said, relieved. "How are you feeling, Sam?"

"I am feeling alright, but wouldn't mind a bath with you both? I heard you made the tub really big. In the motels, the bathtubs were um pretty nasty."

Michael nodded. "Yes, there is plenty of room for us to bathe together." He slid his hand under Sam's shirt to caress the human's bare skin, reaching out to Castiel with his other hand.

Castiel kissed the skin that was revealed lovingly while Sam also kissed them both, his round belly soon revealed. "Sam, you are so amazing...Look at that belly."

Michael let his hand slide over Sam's stomach, pulling the two through to the washroom.

Castiel helped Michael take Sam, now naked, to their large washroom, Sam gasping when lit candles appeared in the room with warm water filling the tub magically. "Ohhh, that is so romantic..."

Michael kissed Sam's throat gently. "Nothing but the best for the two who belong to me."

Castiel removed his own clothing, kissing them before helping Sam into the warm water. "Come on, Michael...The tub is still big enough for you too."

Michael slipped his own clothes off and got into the water with them, embracing both of his mates tightly.

Sam smiled and felt himself relaxing with his belly bigger than he expected to ever get, but he was in his third out of four angelic trimesters.

Michael kissed both of them and then picked up the washcloth to start washing Sam.

"Mmm, this feels amazing; and how did I get so lucky anyway?"

Michael kissed Sam gently. "Because you let me close to you."

Sam returned the kiss and smiled, blushing a little with Castiel also touching his wet body.

Michael let his fingers move over Sam's bare skin, also paying attention to Castiel.

Castiel kissed Michael and knew that Michael had sights on him getting pregnant next.

Michael kissed them both and then continued to use the washcloth on both of them.

Sam and Castiel helped Michael wash himself as well before they decided to make love together, the warm water splashing on the tiled edge of the tub.

Michael created some lube, kissing both of them hard and passionately.

Sam groaned when he felt the fingers pushing inside him from behind as Castiel used the digits to spread him open, gently biting his shoulder.

Michael slid his hand down to Sam's erection, grasping it gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was the end of what was written so far and I may add more to in time..Hope you enjoy this tale and stay safe and healthy.


End file.
